Baby, I'm Crazy For You!
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang masih berstatus jomblo. Demi mencari pacar, ia berusaha mendekati sang idola kampus, Uchiha Sasuke sebagai targetnya. Masalah dimulai ketika Sai ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka. Warn: Rate M for mature & sexual content, AU, YAOI, NARUSASU. RnR! TAMAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC,** **dan peringatan lainnya yang bersifat 'dewasa' serta nyeleneh.**

 **Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

 **Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Baby, I** **'m Crazy For You**

 **.**

 **By: CrowCakes**

 **~Enjoy~**

 **.**

.

.

Naruto hanyalah pemuda biasa berumur 22 tahun yang berkuliah di _Konoha University_. Pembawaannya yang ceroboh, terlalu berisik dan suka seenaknya sendiri membuat para gadis enggan berdekatan dengannya.

Jangan pernah tanyakan rekor patah hatinya, sebab ia selalu dicampakan bahkan sebelum pemuda itu sempat mengutarakan isi hatinya pada cewek. Agak menyedihkan memang bagi cowok berambut _spiky_ pirang dan berbadan tegap itu, untung saja sikapnya yang ceria membuatnya mempunyai banyak teman, walaupun harus diakui kalau seluruh temannya adalah makhluk berbatang yang juga sama-sama jomblo.

Tetapi itu hanya sepenggal kisah nista Naruto yang cukup menyedihkan. Dan sekarang ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempunyai pacar. Kalau cewek menolaknya, cowok pun tidak apa-apa. Ibarat pepatah; tidak ada perawan, makhluk berbatang pun jadi.

Ya! Status jomblonya membuat Naruto menjadi makhluk pemakan segala. Sayangnya lagi, targetnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan dengan sifat kalem sekaligus mahasiswa yang punya predikat cemerlang dalam bidang akademik. Naruto memang manusia pemilih yang tidak sadar diri. Memiliki pacar sempurna memang dambaannya, tetapi ia terlalu berkhayal tinggi dengan mengincar Uchiha Sasuke, sang idola kampus.

 _For god's sake!_ Uchiha Sasuke itu manusia yang sangat _perfect_ dengan wajah putih susu tanpa jerawat dan komedo. Badan tinggi ramping bak model profesional, belum lagi otak jenius yang sanggup mengalahkan kepintaran Einstein. Dan penggemarnya pun hampir seluruh penghuni kampus; dari cewek hingga cowok, dari dosen hingga tukang parkir, dari bibi kantin sampai nenek ngesot.

 _Man!_ —Hambatannya terlalu banyak, rintangan bertubi-tubi dan harus berkompetisi dengan seluruh penghuni kampus untuk merebut perhatian Sasuke, membuat kesempatannya menjadi NOL persen. Namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau harus menyerah tanpa berusaha terlebih dahulu, jadi dengan mental ala kadarnya ia berusaha mengincar pemuda raven itu.

Dan petualangan pejantan merebut cinta pangeran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

 _ **Tap!**_ _ **—**_ _ **Tap!**_ _ **—**_ _ **Tap!**_

Sasuke berjalan tenang di sepanjang lorong koridor kampus. Ia terlihat santai sambil menenteng beberapa buku pelajaran di tangan kanan. Sesekali ia hanya berdecak kesal saat melihat gerombolan cewek yang tengah berbisik membicarakannya di ujung koridor.

Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kampus, ia lebih suka menyendiri dibandingkan harus dipuja-puja secara berlebihan seperti itu.

Rasanya tidak nyaman dan sangat menyebalkan!

"Sasuke, selamat pagi~" Suara berat bernada rendah namun ceria itu keluar dari bibir Naruto yang tengah menyengir ke arah pujaan hatinya. Membuat sang Uchiha mendengus tidak suka.

Dibandingkan seluruh _fangirls_ -nya, pemuda inilah yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi; entah ke toilet ataupun ke kantin, bahkan pemuda bodoh itu tidak segan-segan menyatakan cintanya secara blak-blakkan di depan kampus—yang tentu saja langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

Kalaupun Sasuke harus menjadi _gay_ , ia pasti akan lebih memilih pemuda tampan yang pintar dibandingkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang bodoh. Kelebihan pemuda itu hanyalah tubuh tegap atletis dan senyum lebarnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Hn." Jawabnya malas seraya melangkah menjauh, tidak peduli.

Naruto mengikuti sang Uchiha seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya. "Kau tetap cantik seperti biasa, Sasuke." Pujinya senang.

Disebelahnya, Sasuke hanya mendelik dengan ekor matanya yang galak. "Tutup mulutmu, Idiot. Perlu kau ketahui, aku ini cowok." Sinisnya.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah. "Yeah, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan aku sendiri dan cari cewek lain saja sana." Ketusnya lagi seraya berbelok ke kanan, menuju ruang perkuliahan.

"Aku menyerah mencari cewek. Sekarang kau adalah incaranku, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto jujur.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan tangan yang saling menyilang di depan dada. "Maaf saja, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu." Ucapnya dingin tidak berperasaan.

Naruto tergelak sejenak. "Tidak masalah untukku, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku, Sayang." Ucapnya seraya memainkan alisnya naik-turun, genit.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan erangan serta putaran bola mata yang kesal. _God!_ Berbicara dengan Naruto membuat darah tingginya kumat. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar keras kepala dan BODOH!

' _Jatuh cinta dia bilang? Hmph! Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada pemuda idiot macam dia.'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati. Ia memilih memasuki ruangan tanpa mempedulikan Naruto lagi.

.

.

Semangat Naruto tidak berakhir sampai disitu saja, dia bahkan rela menunggu Sasuke di depan ruang kuliah sampai pemuda raven itu keluar. Sebagai seorang jomblo abadi, sifat pantang menyerah adalah keahlian satu-satunya Naruto. Dengan itu, ia bisa mendekati sang idola sekolah tanpa putus asa, sekalipun sering dihina dan dilecehkan (Baca: hampir digampar dan dipukuli oleh Sasuke) berkali-kali.

Naruto terlihat mengunyah permen lolipop sembari menghitung cicak di langit-langit koridor, sekedar untuk mengusir rasa suntuk. Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda perkuliahan Sasuke berakhir. Sepertinya sang dosen terlalu sayang pada para mahasiswanya sampai-sampai tidak rela bila mereka harus dipulangkan.

Naruto berpikir, kapan dia juga disayang dosen seperti itu? Setidaknya bila Naruto kelaparan di kamar kost-nya, ia bisa minta segenggam bakul nasi ke rumah sang dosen.

Setelah menunggu berpuluh-puluh menit layaknya gelandangan, akhirnya perkuliahan Sasuke pun berakhir. Naruto senyum sumringah saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdesakan untuk berebut keluar dari ruang perkuliahan. Pemuda pirang itu segera melemparkan lolipop-nya ke tong sampah terdekat dan memulai gombalannya pada sang idola kampus.

"Siang, cantik. Sudah selesai kuliahnya? Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Naruto kelewat ramah.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat mengetahui kalau orang yang menyapanya adalah sosok yang sangat dibencinya. Ia tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sasuke sayang, kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu? Kau lapar? Mau makan bareng?" Naruto mensejajarkan langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal. Jujur saja, dalam hal melarikan diri dan kabur, Sasuke adalah ahlinya. Bahkan Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke adalah ninja yang bisa kapan saja mengeluarkan bom asap lalu menghilang dalam sekejap. Wow, Naruto ingin kekuatan seperti itu, setidaknya ia bisa muncul mendadak bersama bom asap di kamar Sasuke, lalu berseru gembira ' _Surprise motherfucker!_ '.

 _Yeah, that's creepy._

Sasuke berdecak jengkel saat Naruto terus mengekor kemana pun dia pergi. "Berhenti mengikutiku, Idiot!" Serunya kesal.

"Bukan salahku. Kau saja yang tidak mau berhenti berjalan."

"Kalau aku berhenti berjalan, apa kau tidak akan mengikutiku lagi?" Delik Sasuke galak.

" _Nope._ " Jawab Naruto mantap. "Aku akan terus mengikutimu."

"Tch!" Sasuke turun dari anak tangga lebih cepat dua kali lipat. Naruto tetap mengekor.

"Sasuke, malam ini kau ada acara?"

"..."

"Sasuke, bisa pelan-pelan sedikit? Aku mulai kelelahan."

"..."

"Sayang, kau mendengarkanku tidak? _Babe_?"

" _For god's sake, Idiot! Shut up!_ " Sasuke habis kesabaran. Ia berbalik sembari melempar _death glare_ yang paling mengerikan sedunia. Sayangnya, _death glare_ -nya memantul di wajah bodoh Naruto yang membalasnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Akhirnya _my baby_ menjawab sapaanku juga." Naruto bersender di pegangan tangga. Memasang gaya paling keren, yaitu memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jaket _black-orange_ -nya. "Tatapanmu itu benar-benar seksi. Apa kau memasang bulu mata palsu? _Contact lens_? _Man, you're so pretty_." Gombalnya.

Jengah adalah kata yang tepat mendeskripsikan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah, tetapi pemuda bodoh berambut pirang dihadapannya ini selalu membuatnya darah tinggi. Dimana pun dan kapanpun Naruto selalu mengikutinya, ibarat bisul di pantat; sakit dan bikin emosi.

"Kau bisa mengincar cowok lain." Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara. Telunjuknya mengarah pada Sai yang tidak sengaja lewat disamping mereka. "Sai cukup pintar dan tampan." Tambah Sasuke lagi.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sai langsung berhenti dan menatap Sasuke serta Naruto bergantian dengan senyum datarnya. "Sedang menggosipkan aku?" Tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sai, Sasuke malah menarik pemuda pucat itu dan mendorongnya ke arah Naruto. Membuat tubuh Sai agak limbung saat ditarik dan didorong secara paksa seperti tadi.

"Lihat? Dia tidak kalah tampannya." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, meneliti wajah Sai dari atas rambut hingga dagu. "Yeah, dia tampan."

Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum datar. "Terima kasih."

"Tapi dia bukan tipeku." Naruto menjawab cepat sembari mendorong Sai ke samping. "Aku lebih menyukaimu." Mata birunya menatap lekat sang Uchiha. Serius.

Sasuke mengerang jengkel. Ia kembali berbalik dan menuruni tangga tanpa menjawab ucapan konyol Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki kembali mengikuti Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sai yang sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya dilibatkan dalam obrolan tidak penting tadi.

"Ayolah Sasuke, apa sih yang tidak kau suka dariku? Aku ini lumayan tampan." Naruto memulai mempromosikan dirinya agar dilirik oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau punya cermin? Wajahmu itu buruk rupa." Sarkastik sang Uchiha.

"Tapi aku punya senyum maut." Naruto masih gigih.

"Maksudmu senyum idiot?" Bola mata hitam itu berputar jengkel.

"Tubuhku bagus. Tegap dan atletis." Naruto mengangkat baju kaosnya, mencoba memperlihatkan gumpalan enam otot terlatih yang seksi. Sayangnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Penisku besar. Apa kau mau lih...?" Belum sempat Naruto menurunkan celana panjangnya. Tingkah konyolnya sudah terlebih dulu dihentikan oleh Sasuke dengan tendangan di tulang kering. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu meringkuk sejenak di lantai sembari mengaduh kesakitan.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera pergi menuju parkiran, tempat dimana supirnya sudah menunggu di dalam mobil mahal berwarna hitam.

Naruto yang melihat sang pujaan hati akan segera pergi, langsung bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju mobil pemuda raven itu. "Sasuke...!" Ia memanggil frustasi.

Yang dipanggil segera mengunci pintu mobil lalu menepuk pundak sang supir. "Jalan sekarang!" Perintahnya tegas.

Mobil hitam mengkilat itu segera bergerak perlahan namun pasti keluar dari area parkiran, meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang hanya bisa memandang pasrah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Naruto mendesah pelan karena usahanya mendekati Sasuke hari ini gagal total. Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil kabur dengan mulus, padahal Naruto masih ingin menggoda pemuda raven itu sedikit lagi. Bagi pemuda jomblo seperti Naruto, mendapatkan pacar adalah hal yang sangat dilematis, apalagi berusaha menggaet cowok idola macam Sasuke—yang pastinya—membutuhkan niat dan kerja keras yang ekstra.

Hari ini usaha Naruto memang tidak berhasil, tapi itu tidak membuatnya pantang menyerah. Semangatnya malah makin tersulut untuk bisa memiliki Sasuke. Seperti kata pepatah; semakin sulit mendapatkan sesuatu maka akan semakin tertantang untuk memilikinya secara utuh.

Puas menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Naruto kembali berbalik menuju parkiran sepeda untuk mengambil sepeda kesayangannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sepeda itu adalah jenis sepeda _hybrid_ , yaitu perpaduan antara sepeda gunung dan sepeda balap, yang harganya lumayan mahal. Naruto bahkan harus merengek sampai nangis darah agar bisa dibelikan sepeda tersebut oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia juga menambahkan-nambahkan alasan kalau bersepeda adalah olahraga yang murah dibandingkan nge- _gym_ yang berbayar.

Dan sekarang, Naruto mencurahkan setiap detiknya untuk merawat sepeda kesayangannya itu. Ia bahkan bisa ejakulasi dini hanya dengan melihat lekuk indah bentuk sepedanya tersebut.

"Naruto, kau sudah mau pulang?" Suara Sai sedikit menganggetkan Naruto yang sedang memandang mesra sepedanya.

Sang Uzumaki menoleh. "Iya, memangnya ada apa Sai?"

"Bisa antarkan aku pulang? Supirku tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini." Itu bukanlah kalimat minta tolong melainkan perintah dan Naruto menanggapinya dengan wajah kecut.

"Aku bukan supirmu. Kau bisa memanggil taksi atau ikut dengan mobil mewah." Tunjuk Naruto ke arah para mahasiswa kaya raya setara Sai yang sedang berbincang seru disamping mobil-mobil mahal mereka.

"Aku sedang malas naik mobil, aku ingin dibonceng olehmu." Ucap Sai lagi, keras kepala.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak punya sadel belakang. Jadi kau harus berdiri."

"Ya, tidak masalah." Sai segera naik ke sepeda kemudian berpegangan pada pundak Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

Sang Uzumaki mulai mengayuh sepedanya. "Tidak biasanya hari ini kau tidak dijemput supirmu? Apa ada masalah atau sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya malas dijemput. Sesekali ingin merasakan pulang sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak jalan sendiri saja?" Sungut Naruto lagi.

"Aku lebih suka bersamamu." Sai menjawab ambigu.

"Maksudmu numpang bonceng denganku begitu?"

"Tepat sekali." Sai tersenyum datar.

Naruto hanya mengerang kesal.

Sebenarnya dia dan Sai bukanlah sahabat dekat, hanya sebatas teman kuliah saja, tetapi entah kenapa Sai selalu ingin menempel padanya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, hanya saja Sai sudah mempunyai pacar yaitu Yamanaka Ino, cewek cantik yang agak galak. Kalau saja Sai tidak punya pasangan, mungkin Naruto akan mengincarnya dibandingkan harus mendekati si ketus Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sai memanggil. "Apa kau belum tahu gosip mengenai Sasuke?"

"Huh? Gosip apa?" Naruto melirik pemuda pucat itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

 _ **CKIIITTT**_ _ **—**_ _ **!**_

Ban sepeda berdecit saat Naruto mengeremnya dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sai dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus tidak percaya. Dia tidak kesulitan mempercayai kalau Sasuke ternyata sudah punya pacar. Pemuda raven itu memang digilai banyak cewek, hanya saja kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada gosip Sasuke sudah pacaran?

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto.

Sai mengangguk dengan senyum datarnya. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Sasuke memang sudah punya pacar. Cewek tulen."

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" Naruto penasaran.

Yang ditanya terlihat berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah gadis itu kuliah di kampus sebelah, namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam, Sasuke terlihat bersender di jok belakang sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang suntuk langsung berubah saat melihat ada pesan dari pacar kesayanganya, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

 _ **Hai, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kuliah hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?**_ **(●'∀'** **)** **3**

 **.**

Sasuke mengetik dengan cepat.

 _ **Sama membosankannya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sangat melelahkan.**_ **┐(-_-** **)┌**

 **.**

 _ **Jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Bersemangatlah, Sasuke-kun!**_ **(** **ﾉﾟO** **ﾟ** **)** **ﾉ**

 **.**

 _ **Terima kasih.**_ **(** _ **^_^**_ **)** **ｂ**

 **.**

Sasuke membalas pesan Hinata dengan cepat. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis. Setidaknya, hari melelahkan ini terbayar oleh pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu. Hinata memang pacar kesayangan, dapat membuat semangatnya pulih kembali.

Sang Uchiha muda itu menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong celana. Ia kembali fokus menatap jalan raya yang saat itu masih padat merayap karena macet.

Tidak terlalu banyak objek yang dilihat di luar sana. Hanya sekumpulan pejalan kaki, toko-toko bergedung tinggi, layar iklan yang terpampang lebar, Naruto dan Sai yang berada di jalur sepeda.

Tunggu dulu. Naruto dan Sai?

Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk menatap lebih jelas dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

Tidak salah lagi, itu memang Naruto yang sedang naik sepeda sembari membonceng Sai dibelakang. Dan mereka berdua terlihat mengobrol gembira. Dilihat dari wajah Sai yang terus tersenyum, sepertinya ia sangat menikmati sekali dibonceng oleh Naruto.

Huh! Dasar ular berbisa.

Sasuke menghina Sai bukan tanpa alasan sama sekali. Pemuda pucat pemilik senyum palsu itu memang jagonya memanipulasi orang lain. Ia memiliki aura tersendiri yang membuat siapa saja takluk dibawah senyumnya, bahkan sampai rela melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Sasuke mempercayai kalau Sai menggunakan jampi-jampi yang membuat semua orang tidak akan menolak permintaannya. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu tidak berlaku pada Sasuke yang kebal terhadap jampi-jampi Sai. Ia tidak pernah menyukai pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu sejak awal, alasannya mudah sebab Sai selalu mencuri apa yang dimilikinya. Misalnya saja saat Sasuke mencoba mendekati Ino untuk menjadi pacarnya, tetapi Sai malah merebut cewek incarannya itu dengan senyum palsunya. Cih! Menjijikan!

Dan sekarang, Sai malah terlihat bersenang-senang dengan Naruto.

Bukannya Sasuke merasa cemburu karena Naruto lebih dekat dengan pemuda pucat itu, ia bahkan bersyukur kalau Naruto mau pindah ke lain hati (istilah lainnya; berhenti mengikutinya) dan mulai mengincar Sai. Yang tidak disukainya hanyalah tingkah Sai yang selalu menganggapnya rival dalam hal apapun.

Sasuke mendengus kecil saat melihat sepeda Naruto berhenti tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Sepertinya Sai tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto dan pemuda pirang itu menurut untuk berhenti.

Jari tangan Sai menunjuk ke mesin minuman otomatis yang berada di pinggir jalan tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat menyeka keringat di lehernya, kehausan. Dan meminta sang Uzumaki untuk membelikannya satu botol soda dingin. Naruto mengangguk sebentar dan langsung berjalan ke arah mesin tadi, meninggalkan Sai dengan sepedanya.

Ekspresi Sasuke semakin masam melihat pemandangan itu. "Dasar idiot, mau saja disuruh oleh tikus pucat brengsek itu." Sungutnya.

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk memilih minuman, di sisi lain Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berada di dalam mobil.

Sang Uchiha sedikit tersentak kaget saat mata Sai bertubrukan dengannya. Padahal Sasuke yakin kalau kaca mobilnya hitam gelap, tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa melihat ke dalam, hanya yang berada di dalam mobil lah yang bisa melihat keluar dengan jelas.

Lalu bagaimana Sai bisa menatap dan tersenyum ke arahnya sejelas itu? Apakah pemuda pucat itu sudah tahu kalau mobilnya sedang berada di jalur lintas jalan raya yang macet dan memutuskan untuk berhenti tidak jauh dari sana? Untuk memanas-manasinya?

Belum sempat Sasuke menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto terlihat sudah kembali dari mesin minuman otomatis sembari membawa satu botol soda dingin. Ia menyodorkannya ke arah Sai.

Pemuda pucat itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum datar. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto sembari meminum soda tadi melalui sedotan. Sedangkan matanya tidak beralih dari mobil Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha menggeram kecil. Wajah Sai semakin terlihat memuakkan saat ia terus memancing amarah Sasuke dengan bergelayut manja pada Naruto. Seakan-akan ekspresi pemuda pucat itu mengatakan kalau ia bisa merebut Naruto semudah menjentikkan jari saja.

Seharusnya Sasuke senang karena Sai mau berbaik hati mengambil si idiot Naruto itu dari hidupnya, tetapi bukannya bersorak gembira Sasuke malah mengepalkan tangannya dengan emosi.

Sasuke tidak suka dianggap remeh ataupun dipermainkan seperti itu. Apalagi ditantang oleh Sai untuk saling memperebutkan Naruto. Memangnya siapa Naruto sampai harus diperebutkan begitu? Memuakkan!

Sasuke mendengus mencemooh sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian menepuk pundak sang supir. "Cepat jalan, aku ingin segera pulang." Perintahnya tegas.

Sang supir mengangguk dan mobil melaju secara perlahan namun pasti keluar dari kerumunan kemacetan.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil Sasuke yang melaju lewat di depannya, ia terlalu sibuk menyeka keringat dikeningnya sembari meringis kepanasan. Sedangkan Sai tetap asyik menyender pada bahu Naruto sambil menyeruput minuman dingin.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyender padaku seperti ini? Aku kepanasan." Sungut Naruto sembari mendorong kepala Sai dari bahunya.

"Sampai supirku datang menjemputku." Ucap Sai.

"Kau itu merepotkan." Naruto mulai mengeluh. "Tadi kau minta berhenti tiba-tiba karena melihat mobil jemputanmu, tetapi sampai sekarang tidak ada satu pun mobil yang berhenti untuk memungutmu. Belum lagi kau minta dibelikan minuman soda. Dasar menyusahkan." Keluh pemuda pirang itu.

Sai menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. " _Well_ , sepertinya aku salah lihat mobil." Ia berdiri dan melempar botol soda yang telah kosong tadi ke tong sampah terdekat. "Jadi bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang, Naruto?" Mintanya lembut, tidak lupa dengan senyum datarnya.

Naruto merengek. "Tapi aku capek, dan lagi rumahmu itu lumayan jauh."

Sebelum pemuda pirang itu memprotes lebih jauh, Sai segera merogoh kantong celananya dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang bernilai tinggi. "Kalau segini apakah cukup mengantarkanku pulang?" Tawarnya, masih dengan senyum datar.

Naruto membelalak lebar. Mengerjap tiga kali lalu mengangguk mantap. "Cukup, sangat cukup!" Ia menyambar lembaran uang tadi lalu mulai bersiap menginjak pedal sepeda. "Ayo naik tuan muda Sai, hamba akan mengantarkan anda pulang."

Sai tertawa kecil lalu segera naik ke sepeda Naruto dan memeluk bahu lebar pemuda pirang itu dari belakang. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyisir setiap helai rambut Sai saat Naruto terus menggenjot pedal sepeda penuh semangat.

Sai memeluk lebih erat. Merasakan otot bahu dan lengan Naruto sedikit berkontraksi saat pemuda itu mencengkram setir sepeda dengan kuat.

Maskulin adalah kata yang tepat menggambarkan sosok Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mempunyai bahu yang kokoh dan rahang tegas, sangat disayangkan kalau Sasuke harus mencampakkan orang seperti Naruto. Mungkin ia dapat merebutnya dari Sasuke dan menjadikan pemuda pirang itu kekasihnya. Untuk masalah Ino, ia bisa membuang cewek tidak berguna itu semudah menginjak kecoa.

Sai tersenyum misterius.

.

.

Mobil hitam Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah di perumahan kalangan elit. Bangunan itu bercat putih bersih layaknya mansion megah, perkarangan halaman yang asri membuat rumah Sasuke terlihat lebih sejuk dan mencerminkan kemewahan.

Sasuke sadar kalau dia terlahir istimewa dibandingkan anak kebanyakan. Ia hidup dan bersosialita dikalangan atas sehingga lingkungan tempat dia berada mengubah kepribadiannya.

Sasuke menjadi pemuda yang pongah, manja dan sombong sebab apapun yang diinginkannya selalu dituruti oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sebagai timbal baliknya, ia harus rela membuang waktu bermainnya untuk belajar dengan giat agar mendapatkan julukan "jenius" demi menyenangkan kedua orangtuanya. Bagi Sasuke, istilah tersebut disebut simbiosis mutualisme. Kedua belah pihak sama-sama untung. Tidak buruk.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu depan agar Sasuke bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tidak banyak suara ataupun ucapan yang dikeluarkannya saat tiba di rumah, sebab tidak ada siapapun di dalam bangunan megah tersebut selain dirinya dan para pelayan.

Kedua orangtua serta kakaknya sibuk melakukan bisnis ke luar negeri. Tipikal skenario orang kaya dalam drama-drama pertelevisian. Orang figuran tidak terlalu penting dalam isi cerita.

Intinya, Sasuke sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri. Dia tidak mengeluh ataupun menjadi pemberontak. Hmph! Maaf saja, tetapi Sasuke adalah orang terhormat, ia tidak sudi menjadi pemuda yang suka menggalau ataupun berusaha bunuh diri untuk mencari perhatian, apalagi sampai membuat drama-drama bohongan di media sosial. Itu sama sekali bukan sifatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat datang." Suara merdu Hinata menggema di ruang tamu rumah mewah itu. Gadis itu duduk di sofa sembari menikmati sajian teh hangat dari pelayan.

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. "Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Baru saja. Dari kampus aku langsung kesini, aku pikir kau sudah pulang ternyata belum, jadi aku menunggumu." Hinata merapikan rambutnya ke sisi telinga sebelum kembali bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini? Menyenangkan?"

Sang Uchiha mendesah pelan. "Buruk."

"Seburuk apa?"

"Sangat buruk." Jawab Sasuke cepat dan singkat.

Hinata meneliti raut wajah kekasihnya itu. _Stoic_ seperti biasa. "Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang buruknya. Kau harus menjelaskannya, Sasuke-kun."

Lagi-lagi pemuda raven itu mendesah. "Naruto, pemuda idiot itu terus mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Menyebalkan."

Hinata ber-oh kecil. Ia menyeruput teh nya sejenak sebelum angkat bicara. "Mungkin pemuda bernama 'Naruto' itu hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Cobalah bicara yang baik padanya, mungkin saja kalian bisa menjadi sahabat karib."

Terdengar dengusan kecil yang mencemooh dari Sasuke. "Siapa yang sudi berteman dengan pemuda idiot macam Naruto. Dia itu sangat berisik dan mengganggu."

Hinata memaklumi sifat anti-sosial Sasuke, dulu ia juga tidak langsung pacaran dengan pemuda itu begitu saja. Butuh tahapan ekstra dan sifat yang sabar agar bisa mendekati makhluk seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Untung saja jerih payahnya terbayar sudah saat Sasuke setuju untuk pacaran dengannya. Itu adalah momen paling berharga bagi Hinata.

"Beri Naruto sedikit kesempatan untuk menjadi temanmu, aku yakin kau akan suka berteman dengannya." Ungkap Hinata lagi.

Sasuke tidak lagi menjawab. Ia merenung sejenak memikirkan ucapan Hinata.

Mungkin benar kata Hinata, ada baiknya ia sedikit membuka hati untuk berteman dengan Naruto. Siapa tahu pemuda idiot itu bisa menjadi sahabat akrabnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata memanggil pelan. "...Aku sedang bosan hari ini. Apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Tanyanya.

"Hn..." Sasuke langsung bangkit dan merapikan kerah bajunya. "Kita naik mobil saja biar tidak kepanasan. Aku yang menyupir." Ucapnya.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto terlihat berhenti tepat di depan gerbang perkomplekan rumah elit. Susunan bangunan rumah yang tinggi bak gedung-gedung pertokoan membuat Naruto hanya bisa menganga lebar. Bagi orang sederhana sepertinya, memiliki rumah seperti itu hanya mimpi semata, kecuali kalau ia dikutuk oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi orang kaya dalam satu malam, mungkin ia tidak lagi tinggal di kamar kost-nya yang kumuh itu. Setidaknya ia harus bersyukur karena masih bisa kuliah di kampus terkenal macam _Konoha University_ karena bantuan beasiswa olahraganya.

"Sai, kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Naruto heran sekaligus kagum.

Pemuda yang diboncengnya itu hanya mengangguk singkat. "Ya, di blok dua. Di dalam sana." Tunjuknya ke depan.

Naruto mencoba melihat rumah yang ditunjuk oleh Sai, namun mustahil dilihat sebab jarak pandangnya dilindungi oleh pagar dan bangunan rumah elit yang lain.

"Kenapa tidak turun dari sepedaku? Kau sudah sampai di rumahmu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Sampai di depan komplek, bukannya di depan rumahku." Balas Sai lagi.

"Kau manja sekali sih, cukup turun dan jalan kaki sana. Rumahmu 'kan sudah dekat."

"Kau berjanji akan mengantarkanku sampai depan rumah." Sai mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut.

"Aku bilang mengantarkanmu pulang, bukannya sampai depan rumah."

"Sama saja." Sai keras kepala.

Naruto menyerah.

"Baiklah, akan kuantarkan sampai depan rum—" Kalimatnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat iris birunya tertumbuk pada sebuah mobil hitam yang lewat disamping mereka.

Bukan, Naruto bukannya kaget melihat mobil semahal dan sekeren itu lewat disampingnya, tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

Dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, sosok Sasuke terlihat mengemudikan kendaraan tersebut bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik. Mereka terlihat saling berbincang mesra, sesekali gadis tersebut terkikik saat Sasuke berbicara sesuatu, mungkin lelocon dan sejenisnya, entahlah Naruto tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata." Sai menunjuk gadis yang duduk disebelah Sasuke dengan ujung dagunya. "Pacar Sasuke." Tambahnya lagi, memperjelas kalau kesempatan Naruto untuk mendapatkan Sasuke adalah nol besar.

"Ya, kau sudah memberitahuku tadi." Balas pemuda pirang itu dengan nada masam.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja." Kata Sai dengan senyum datarnya. "Asal kau tahu, kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Sasuke."

"Oh ya, siapa?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada bosan. Matanya lebih tertarik menatap mobil Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh dari mereka.

"Aku." Sai kembali tersenyum datar.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, malas. " _Yeah, yeah, don't care._ "

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kampus, keadaan disekitar Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya.

Tidak, dia tidak kehilangan popularitasnya sama sekali. Pemujanya pun masih menumpuk banyak. Yang berbeda hanyalah keberadaan Naruto yang jarang sekali ditemuinya. Seakan-akan pemuda pirang itu mulai lenyap ditelan bumi. Kalau pun mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, Naruto hanya melempar cengir lebarnya sembari mengucapkan _"Pagi, cantik."_ Atau _"Hai, cantik."_ setelah itu kembali lenyap.

Bukannya Sasuke kangen untuk digoda atau digombali lagi oleh pemuda idiot itu, hanya saja tingkah Naruto benar-benar aneh hari ini. Dia tidak banyak bicara, tidak banyak berisik, dan juga tidak banyak cengir. Sasuke hanya penasaran, itu saja.

Namun rasa penasaran Sasuke dikalahkan oleh rasa aneh dan heran saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto tengah berbincang seru dengan Sai.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat bersender di loker sembari menatap Sai yang tengah menceritakan sesuatu hal. Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi dilihat dari keintiman mereka tertawa, Sasuke bisa mengasumsikan kalau Sai sedang mengeluarkan candaan.

Sai tersenyum. Bukan senyum datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, melainkan benar-benar tersenyum ketika Naruto membalas candaannya.

Sasuke bisa melihat kalau mata Sai hanya terfokus pada wajah dan mimik yang dilakukan Naruto. Seakan-akan pemuda pucat itu sedang merekam setiap momen mereka di dalam memori otaknya. Terdengar menggelikan dan menjijikan, karena itulah Sasuke membenci ekspresi Sai.

Sasuke membenci kebersamaan mereka sekarang, seakan-akan Sai tengah mengolok-oloknya karena ia bisa merebut Naruto semudah menjentikan jari saja.

Seharusnya Sasuke senang karena Naruto berhenti mengusik hidupnya. Seharusnya Sasuke bersorak gembira karena pemuda berisik itu tidak menggodanya lagi. Seharusnya kini ia tidak perlu mendengar sapaan gombal dari pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Ya... Seharusnya...

.

.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Sasuke menggebrak meja tempat Ino sedang duduk berkumpul bersama teman satu genk-nya. Ia tidak mempedulikan bahwa aksinya tersebut membuat Ino serta mahasiswa lain sedikit terlonjak kaget. Mungkin ia menggebrak meja terlalu kuat? Entahlah, yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini hanyalah kemarahan saja.

"Sai sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke, menatap Ino dengan pongah.

"Uh-huh, lalu?" Ino menjawab tak kalah pongahnya juga. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya sembari mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Sai mengobrol dengan Naruto? Bukan urusanku." Tambahnya sambil mengikir kuku tangan.

"Sai itu pacarmu, apa kau tidak cemburu?"

"Huh? Cemburu?" Ino mendengus tertawa. Ia menatap Sasuke seolah-olah pemuda itu sedang menanyakan apakah ia mau dipoligami oleh Sai. "Jangan konyol, Sasuke. Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Naruto itu cowok, wajar kalau Sai mengobrol dengannya." Jelas Ino lagi, kembali meneliti kuku-kuku tangannya yang sudah rapi dikikir.

"Mereka terlihat intim."

Ino berhenti menatap kuku jari tangannya dan beralih meneliti wajah Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa kalau mereka terlihat intim?" Pertanyaan tersebut menohok tepat ke jantung Sasuke.

' _Ya, kenapa kalau mereka terlihat intim? Apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot berbicara dengan Ino tentang ini?'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Ino menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, namun pemuda Uchiha itu hanya diam membeku. Mulutnya ingin terbuka melontarkan reaksi, namun kembali tertutup secepat kedipan mata. Tidak ada satu pun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis tersebut.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku dan Sai sudah putus." Ino kembali berbicara, melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tetapi Sai ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami."

Sasuke mulai tertarik. "Kapan kalian putus?"

"Tidak lama. Pagi ini. Lewat pesan singkat _handphone_." Ino berkutat kembali dengan alat _manicure_ -nya, sesekali meniup ujung kukunya untuk membersihkan serpihan. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja putus. Sifat dan tingkahnya kelihatan cuek.

"Kau tidak bertanya alasannya putus denganmu?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Lagipula aku ingin pacaran dengannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja."

"Hn." Sasuke mengelus dagunya sejenak, berpikir.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke..." Ino meletakkan alat kikir kukunya di atas meja, kemudian beralih menopang dagu untuk menatap sang Uchiha dengan pandangan menggoda. "...Aku sekarang _'single'_ , aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau mau pacaran denganku."

Sasuke membalas ucapan Ino dengan lirikan penuh cemooh.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan barang bekas."

.

.

Galau bukanlah kata yang benar dalam mendeskripsikan keadaan Sasuke saat ini, lebih tepatnya resah.

Ya! Resah!

Dia resah dan khawatir kalau Naruto diperbudak oleh Sai. Pemuda pirang idiot itu terlalu polos dan mudah termakan omongan orang lain, apalagi melihat bagaimana pintarnya Sai dalam memanipulasi orang. Sasuke yakin Naruto terjebak dalam omongan manis bertabur gula-gula dari pemuda pucat brengsek itu.

Bukannya Sasuke ingin mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Naruto, tetapi alangkah baiknya kalau pemuda pirang itu sadar bahwa Sai bukanlah orang yang tepat dijadikan teman apalagi sahabat karib. Sai adalah ular berbisa yang bisa kapan saja menggigit orang tanpa kenal ampun.

Dan Sasuke—sebagai orang yang baik hati dan rajin menabung—tidak akan membiarkan Sai berbuat hal-hal yang aneh pada Naruto. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa dirinya mau saja membantu Naruto? Toh, sebenarnya itu bukan urusannya 'kan? Ah, mungkin inilah jalan sebagai peran protagonis, rela melakukan apapun demi orang figuran macam si idiot pirang itu.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya untuk menghentikan Sai dari memanipulasi Naruto, Sasuke segera bergegas mencari pemuda Uzumaki itu. Biasanya pada jam siang seperti ini, Naruto akan berhenti di kantin untuk membeli makanan ataupun cemilan. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu hal itu? Mudah saja, sebab Naruto selalu menguntitnya kemana dan kapan pun dia pergi kecuali pada siang hari. Karena saat jam makan siang lah Sasuke bisa terbebas sebentar dari pemuda berisik itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kantin. Memindai seluruh pengunjung kantin untuk menemukan satu makhluk berambut kuning cerah yang sangat mencolok. Bukan hal sulit untuk membedakan Naruto diantara mahasiswa lain sebab hanya dialah yang memiliki rambut berwarna esktrim seperti itu, dan sekarang pemilik rambut _spiky_ pirang itu tengah menyantap ramen panas di pojok kantin.

Sasuke bergegas menuju kesana, melangkah lebar dan tegap.

"Kita perlu bicara." Sang Uchiha membuka suara sembari mengambil tempat dihadapan Naruto. Duduk dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat mengunyah habis mie ramennya.

Sang Uzumaki mengerjap tiga kali. Tidak percaya kalau sang pujaan hati duduk didepannya dengan tampang sengak. Ia menyeruput ramennya, mengunyahnya pelan kemudian menelannya dengan sangat lamban. Mirip seperti seekor sapi yang sedang memamah biak, mungkin ini efek dari keterkejutan saraf otaknya.

"Huh?" Akhirnya Naruto bisa berbicara lagi setelah otaknya kembali bekerja normal.

Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sembari menatap Naruto dengan tampang masam. Sebenarnya dia enggan sekali melakukan hal ini (Baca: berbicara dengan Naruto _face-to-face_ ) apalagi sampai Naruto menyalah artikan niat baiknya ini dengan menganggap kalau Sasuke mulai menyukainya. _Ewww, no!_

Tetapi ia melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan pemuda pirang itu juga. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin kalau pemuda macam Naruto; yang polos dan dungu—terjebak oleh bujuk rayu Sai yang berbisa.

"Kita perlu bicara mengenai Sai." Ulang Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengesampingkan mangkuk ramennya dan mulai mendengarkan. "Oke, ingin bicara apa?" Tanyanya.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut heran dengan sikap 'normal' Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia membayangkan reaksi berlebihan dari pemuda pirang itu seperti, entahlah, mungkin berteriak histeris karena akhirnya Sasuke bicara dengannya atau langsung melancarkan gombalan paling konyol dan basi. Tetapi Naruto hanya menunggu tanpa aksi berlebih. Apakah pemuda itu sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi?

Sang Uchiha berdehem sejenak. "Sebaiknya kau menjauhi Sai, dia licik dan pintar memanipulasi orang. Bukan ide yang bagus kalau kau terus berteman dengannya."

"Uh—huh..." Naruto memangku dagu, terlihat bosan. "...Menurutku Sai sangat baik."

"Apa kau tidak tahu artinya wajah palsu? Tingkah lakunya palsu untuk menyembunyikan kalau dia itu licik."

"Tapi dia teman ngobrol yang asyik."

"Sudah kubilang, dia pintar memanipulasi orang dengan perkataannya."

Wajah Naruto tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sependapat dengan ucapan Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan selanjutnya oleh Sasuke. Yang dia dengar hanyalah keluhan dari sang Uchiha mengenai betapa jahat dan liciknya Sai.

"Sasuke, _are you done talking?_ " Naruto menyela cepat ketika pemuda raven itu mulai berbicara terlalu emosi mengenai sisi jelek Sai.

Yang ditanya langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dengan cepat sembari melotot tajam. Sudah menjadi ciri khas Sasuke kalau saat ia berbicara, tidak ada yang boleh menyela atau menggangunya. Itu sama saja mencari masalah dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu menyela ucapanku? Seharusnya kau sadar diri dan senang karena aku—Uchiha Sasuke—mau berbaik hati memperingatkanmu mengenai Sai." Balas pemuda raven itu tegas dan agak lantang.

" _Listen, i really do appreciate your concern, but for now, i have to go. I have business to take care of._ " Ucap Naruto seraya menyambar tas ranselnya yang berada di samping kursi.

" _What kind of business? Oh, let me guess, Sai?_ "

" _It doesn't matter if_ _ **'my business'**_ _about Sai or not._ "

" _Yes, it does_." Sasuke bersikeras. "Sudah kukatakan kalau dia itu—"

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara Sai yang tiba-tiba terdengar langsung menghentikan ucapan Sasuke sejenak.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sai tengah tersenyum datar, berdiri tidak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang? Apa aku mengganggu?" Pertanyaan Sai tersebut tertuju pada Naruto, ia bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Sasuke sama sekali. Seakan-akan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya pajangan di kantin yang tidak perlu dilirik.

Naruto menggeleng dan menyampirkan tas ranselnya di pundak. "Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak menggangu." Iris biru itu menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum meneruskan ucapannya. "Lagipula pembicaraan kami sudah berakhir sekarang."

Sai tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Mau pergi sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menyambar tangan Sai dan menggandengnya menjauh. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak ingin repot-repot mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau sekedar senyum basa-basi semata pada Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin ia sudah jengah mendengar keluhan Sasuke mengenai kejelekkan Sai.

 _For god's sake!_ Naruto membenci orang-orang yang suka mengumbar kejelekkan orang lain seakan-akan ia yang paling benar ataupun istimewa. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang pantas untuk dihina apalagi sampai di- _bully_. Dan Sasuke—pemuda yang seharusnya disukai dan dipujanya itu malah mengeluarkan sisi liciknya dengan menjelek-jelekkan Sai. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti isi kepala tuan muda Uchiha yang sombong itu.

Tangan Naruto tidak sengaja meremas jari-jemari Sai yang tengah digandengnya. Mungkin tanpa sadar ia kembali mengingat betapa menjengkelkannya Sasuke saat menjelek-jelekkan Sai tadi. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak pernah menyukai pemuda raven itu.

"Naruto, kau menyakiti tanganku." Sai akhirnya mengeluh saat tangannya mulai mati rasa.

"Ah, maaf." Genggaman tangan langsung dilepas begitu saja oleh Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang sangat kentara. "Apa aku menyakitimu, Sai?"

"Sedikit, tapi tak apa." Sai mengusap tangannya dengan perlahan, mencoba melancarkan peredaran darahnya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sasuke tadi?"

Raut sang Uzumaki berubah. "Tidak penting, hanya obrolan biasa."

"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat marah?"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya—" Kalimat Naruto tiba-tiba terputus saat menatap wajah Sai. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega mengatakan kalau tadi Sasuke membicarakan kejelekan Sai? Ia tidak suka mengadu domba Sai untuk membenci Sasuke

"Lupakan saja, hal itu tidak penting lagi." Ucapnya, akhirnya.

Sai menanggapinya dengan senyum tenang. "Baiklah, kita anggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi." Ia kembali menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan mesra. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita main di _game centre_? Aku dengar ada _arcade_ baru disana, mau coba?"

Naruto memperlihatkan cengir lebarnya, menunjukkan kalau dia sangat tertarik dengan ajakan Sai. "Oke, bagaimana kalau kita pasang taruhan? Siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir makan siang yang menang, setuju?" Tantangnya.

Sai terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak pernah kalah, Naruto." Ia meninju bahu pemuda pirang itu dengan lembut.

Naruto membalasnya dengan tawa keras.

.

.

 _ **BRAAK!**_

Sasuke melempar tas ranselnya dengan kesal ke lantai saat ia tiba di rumah. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dan kaget dari para pelayan, Sasuke sendiri langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa pemuda raven itu sedang menahan amarah. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat ataupun mengajak bicara Sasuke, tak terkecuali kepala pelayan yang sejak tadi hanya mengintip tuan mudanya itu dari balik pintu dapur.

"Bawakan aku minuman! Aku haus!" Sasuke berseru lantang.

Kepala pelayan yang mendengar hal itu langsung menepuk tangannya dengan keras, memberi perintah tanpa suara kepada pelayan lain untuk segera membuatkan tuan muda mereka minuman dingin. Melihat betapa galaknya Sasuke, ia yakin kalau sedang ada masalah yang melanda pemuda raven itu. Dan ia sebagai kepala pelayan yang baik dan terhormat tidak ingin menambah kemarahan tuan mudanya itu. Jadi dengan kecepatan kilat, ia langsung mengantarkan jus jeruk dingin untuk meredakan dahaga—atau mungkin juga emosi—yang dialami oleh Sasuke.

Kepala pelayan tadi menyodorkan minuman dingin tersebut ke arah Sasuke dengan gerakan elegan dan penuh wibawa, namun sambutan yang diterimanya sangat berbeda dari yang diharapkan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke langsung menyambar minuman dingin tadi dan menegaknya seperti orang yang tidak pernah melihat air dalam seminggu. Begitu penuh nafsu dan emosi, mungkin kalau gelas kaca itu bisa ditelan, Sasuke sudah menelannya langsung bersama jus jeruknya.

Sang Uchiha menaruh gelas kosong tadi dengan hentakan keras ke atas nampan yang berada di tangan sang kepala pelayan. Kemudian menyuruhnya menjauh dengan kibasan tangan yang tidak sabaran.

Kepala pelayan tadi membungkuk hormat. "Maaf tuan muda, sebelum saya pergi, saya ingin memberitahukan kalau tadi nona Hinata datang kesini."

Sasuke melirik sekilas kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi." Nada suaranya kembali normal, tidak ada lagi getar emosi maupun amarah. Mungkin itu efek dari minuman jus jeruk tadi atau mungkin juga karena nama 'Hinata' disebut-sebut. Entahlah, yang pasti keadaan Sasuke tidak 'panas' seperti sebelumnya. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol sikap dan emosinya sekarang.

Pemuda raven itu segera meraih tas ransel yang dilemparkannya ke lantai untuk merogoh ponselnya. Ia menatap layar _handphone_ dan melihat ratusan panggilan tidak terjawab serta puluhan SMS dari Hinata. Semua pesan singkat itu berisi tentang kekhawatiran Hinata, seperti _'kau sedang apa?'_ atau _'sedang berada dimana?'_ dan sejenisnya.

Sasuke mendesah lelah kemudian melemparkan ponselnya sembarang ke atas meja. Ia sedang tidak bergairah untuk menelepon ataupun membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Mungkin nanti, kalau emosinya sudah mulai stabil.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu dan keadaan disekitar Sasuke terlalu tenang dan tentram. Tidak ada sosok kuning yang biasanya selalu menyapanya setiap hari. Tidak kemarin dan tidak juga hari ini. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, setiap ada kesempatan Naruto selalu menyapanya, entah di kantin, taman ataupun koridor. Tetapi sekarang sosok itu benar-benar lenyap. Bahkan sampai detik sekarang pun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menemukan Naruto. Apa pemuda idiot itu keluar dari kampus gara-gara kejadian di kantin kemarin? _No way_ , dia tidak mungkin depresi hanya karena kejadian sepele seperti itu.

Sasuke bersandar sejenak di sisi koridor, matanya berkeliling menatap satu persatu wajah mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Wajah standar pemeran figuran yang cuma satu kali nongol setelah itu menghilang.

Yup! Tidak ada Naruto diantara mereka.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa?" Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke sejenak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sembari menenteng beberapa buku.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke, seadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sai?"

Sasuke bertanya seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan makhluk pucat itu, hanya saja bila Sai tidak ada maka sudah dipastikan dia sedang berada bersama Naruto. Dan bila dia sedang berada bersama Naruto maka Sasuke akan mudah mencari pemuda pirang itu tanpa harus meneliti mahasiswa yang lewat satu persatu.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu, bukan urusanku." Katanya seraya memainkan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau. "Mungkin dia sedang bersantai di rumah, entahlah. Sai tidak hadir di kelas hari ini."

"Dia tidak masuk kuliah? Kupikir dia sedang bersama Naruto."

Ino menghentikan memainkan rambutnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius. "Kau sebenarnya terobsesi dengan Sai atau dengan Naruto? Kenapa sangat peduli dengan mereka?"

Sasuke mendengus mencemooh. "Hmph! Kau pikir siapa aku sampai harus terobsesi dengan mereka?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. " _Whatever._ " Balasnya singkat. "Asal kau tahu saja, Naruto tidak masuk kuliah hari ini sebab dia sakit dari kemarin. Katanya sih gara-gara bermain di _game centre_ bersama Sai sampai malam, makanya dia kena flu dan sejenisnya." Sambung Ino panjang lebar.

"Apa kau tahu dimana rumahnya?" Sasuke penasaran. Dan rasa penasaran itu malah membuat Ino ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu rumahnya? Mau menjenguknya?"

Ditembak dengan pertanyaan begitu mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke agak salah tingkah juga. Pemuda raven itu mencoba mengembalikan ekspresinya ke semula namun agak sulit ketika Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan meneliti seperti seorang detektif.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak. "Dosen menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan buku Naruto yang tertinggal, itu saja." Bohongnya.

Mata Ino semakin memicing tajam. "Kau itu Uchiha Sasuke, sejak kapan kau suka disuruh-suruh dosen? Kau bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk mengembalikan buku Naruto 'kan?"

 _Oh man, this bitch is annoying as fuck!_

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Yamanaka Ino. Cukup berikan aku alamat Naruto. Sekarang." Desak Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

Ino memasang wajah masam kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah ia masih kost di tempat ini atau tidak, kau bisa mengetahuinya kalau kesana. Dan ini nomor telepon Naruto kalau kau butuh." Ucapnya lagi seraya menyodorkan carikan kertas tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mengambil kertas tersebut. "Lihat? Tidak sulit 'kan memberitahuku alamat Naruto?"

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever._ " Ino berbalik arah meninggalkan Sasuke seraya melambai tidak peduli. Ia sudah jengah dengan tingkah sok kuasa pemuda raven itu. "Jangan pernah menanyakan apapun lagi kepadaku tentang Sai maupun Naruto. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka." Lanjutnya sambil menjauh pergi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang alamat yang diberikan oleh Ino. "Tenang saja, aku tidak perlu bertanya denganmu lagi. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri hubungan mereka." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk mencari tempat tinggal Naruto. Sasuke bahkan harus bertanya beberapa kali agar tidak tersesat. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau tempat tinggal Naruto berada di area sempit dan harus melewati gang-gang kecil untuk bisa sampai disana. Setelah sampai pun Sasuke masih juga terkejut melihat betapa murah dan sederhananya apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal.

Apartemen berlantai dua itu kelihatan tidak pernah direnovasi selama lima tahun lebih. Cat dindingnya mulai pudar termakan usia, pagar besinya berkarat, dan hanya beberapa kamar saja yang beroperasi selebihnya rusak dan tidak bisa dipergunakan.

Sasuke melirik kertas yang diberikan oleh Ino. Kamar Naruto berada di lantai satu nomor 2. Tidak sulit menemukannya sebab hanya kamar itu yang kelihatan terawat rapi dengan sepeda mahal yang terparkir di depannya.

Sasuke menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintunya. Dua menit kemudian pintu akhirnya terbuka dengan sosok Naruto yang memakai masker penutup mulut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan gerak badannya menandakan kalau tubuhnya sedang tidak fit untuk berjalan. Namun matanya kelihatan kaget saat menyadari bahwa tamu yang datang ke tempatnya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto ingin saja menyapa dan bertanya pada pemuda raven itu kenapa orang kaya nan sombong macam dia mau menjenguknya, tetapi flu yang menyerang malah membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain bersin berkali-kali. _Man_ , gaya _cool_ -nya langsung hilang kalau ia sedang sakit seperti ini.

Sasuke mundur satu langkah saat pemuda pirang itu terus bersin tanpa henti. Wajahnya mengernyit jijik ketika Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang agak berlendir.

"Kau menjijikan." Ucap Sasuke tidak berperasaan.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah masam. " _Yeah, thanks._ " Sahutnya sarkastik. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh. Dia agak sedikit tersinggung mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang itu. Seakan-akan dirinyalah sedang memohon-mohon untuk di perhatikan oleh Naruto. _Ewww, no!_

"Dosen menyuruhku untuk menanyakan kabarmu." Bohong Sasuke. Lagi.

Naruto memicingkan mata tidak percaya. "Kita beda jurusan."

"Ya, tapi kita masih satu universitas."

"Dosen kita berbeda juga, Sasuke."

Sang Uchiha mulai jengah. "Semua dosen sama saja, Dobe." Balasnya kesal. "Jadi bisakah aku masuk atau kau menyuruhku untuk duduk di depan pintu?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. " _Okay_ , masuklah. Tempatku sempit jadi jangan mengeluh."

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkah masuk. Aroma yang tercium pertama kali adalah bau obat-obatan yang sangat kuat seperti di rumah sakit. Dan juga bau minyak angin dan minyak kayu putih yang berbaur jadi satu, hampir membuat kepala Sasuke agak pening mendadak.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan sejak tadi pagi?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap berkeliling. Hanya ada satu ruangan sempit, dapur mini, dan satu kamar mandi. Tipikal apartemen sewa sederhana.

"Hanya tiduran. Sendiku ngilu." Jawab Naruto sembari berbaring di atas futon hangatnya.

"Kau belum makan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Jangankan untuk makan, untuk memasak pun aku tidak punya tenaga."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja pemuda raven itu beranjak menuju dapur Naruto sembari mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang ada.

Sang Uzumaki hanya melongo bingung. "Sasuke, kau sedang apa?"

"Apa kau buta, Dobe? Aku sedang mencoba memasak makanan untukmu." Jawab Sasuke sinis.

Naruto kembali melongo, kali ini ia mengerjap tidak percaya. "Kau—mau membuatkan makanan untukku?"

"Jangan salah sangka, Idiot. Aku melakukan ini semua bukan karena aku peduli, tetapi karena aku tidak mau melihatmu jadi mayat."

"Hei, aku tidak akan mati, Teme!" Protes Naruto. "Aku cuma sakit flu!"

"Diamlah, Dobe. Aku sedang membuatkanmu bubur." Sergah Sasuke lagi seraya memasukkan beberapa sayuran seadanya ke dalam panci. Bahan makanan di kulkas mini Naruto tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada beberapa sayur dan mie ramen instan. Benar-benar gaya hidup yang tidak sehat. "Apa kau jarang belanja? Makanan cadangan yang ada di kulkas hanya ramen instan saja."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Uh—huh." Jawabnya lemah. "Aku lebih suka yang mudah dimasak." Lanjutnya. Iris biru itu mulai menutup perlahan, mungkin ia terlalu lelah dan butuh istirahat yang banyak.

Mendengar suara kompor yang menyala, panci yang mendidih, serta sosok Sasuke yang tengah memasak, mengingatkan Naruto akan ibunya di rumah. Di saat sedang sakit seperti inilah ia akan rindu dengan rumahnya. Ya, tipikal anak kost.

"Kau tahu, terlalu banyak makan mie instan tidak baik untuk pencernaan. Kau itu sudah kuliah, seharusnya kau pintar memilih makanan." Sasuke terus berceloteh panjang lebar sembari mengaduk buburnya. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun makan makanan instan. Para pelayan selalu memperhatikan porsi gizi makanan untukku. Karena itulah aku tidak sebodoh kau, Dobe." Sambungnya tanpa berhenti berceloteh.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Naruto. Bahkan suaranya yang berisik pun tidak terdengar.

Merasa aneh, Sasuke membalikkan badan untuk melihat keadaan pemuda pirang itu. Ia khawatir kalau Naruto tiba-tiba mati lemas karena tidak makan. Tapi yang ditemukannya malah Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas bergelung dengan selimut.

Sasuke hanya berdecak kecil dan kembali mengaduk buburnya. Setidaknya pemuda pirang itu belum mati jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian bubur yang dimasak oleh Sasuke sudah selesai. Aromanya tercium sangat enak, teskturnya pas, dan penampilannya pun menarik. Tidak terlihat gosong ataupun hancur. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Ia mengambil semangkuk bubur panas tadi kemudian beranjak menuju sisi Naruto.

"Hei dobe, bangun. Buburnya sudah siap, kau harus memakannya selagi panas." Sasuke mengguncang pelan bahu pemuda pirang itu, memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

"Uhhh—aku pusing, Teme. Biarkan aku tidur." Erang Naruto, mencoba menyelimuti dirinya lagi.

"Kau boleh tidur kalau sudah makan. Bangunlah sebentar, jangan manja." Paksa Sasuke seraya menarik lengan pemuda pirang itu untuk duduk. "Aku akan menyuapimu, jadi kau hanya perlu membuka mulut, oke?"

Naruto tidak membantah dan hanya mengangguk patuh. Kepalanya terasa pening dan sendi-sendi tubuhnya nyeri. Sakit benar-benar tidak enak sama sekali. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah setuju untuk pergi bermain bersama Sai ke _game centre_ sampai malam.

"Buka mulutmu." Pinta Sasuke seraya meniup terlebih dahulu bubur panas yang ada di dalam sendok sebelum memasukannya ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto lagi-lagi menurut dan membiarkan Sasuke menyuapinya sedikit demi sedikit dari mangkuk bubur tersebut. Rasa gurih dan lezat bubur tersebut melumer di dalam mulutnya. Benar-benar enak. Mirip masakan ibunya. Ah—Naruto jadi kangen rumah.

"Bagaimana? Apakah terlalu asin? Terlalu hambar?" Tanya Sasuke sembari meneliti Naruto yang masih mengunyah buburnya.

"Rasanya enak. Benar-benar lezat. Tidak ada kekurangan apapun." Jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka kau pintar memasak, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus bangga. "Jangan remehkan Uchiha Sasuke, aku bisa melakukan apapun semudah menjentikkan jari." Sahutnya sombong.

Walaupun sedang sakit tetapi Naruto tetap terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tahu caranya membuat _mood_ -nya kembali bangkit, walaupun candaannya terdengar agak— _yeah kinda boring_ —tetapi hal itu cukup membuat Naruto senang.

" _Thanks_ , kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sekarang masih kelaparan." Ujar Naruto sambil menyantap buburnya terus menerus.

"Hn, tidak masalah." Sasuke menyendok bubur lagi dan menyuapinya ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu makan dengan lahap, wajahnya yang tadinya pucat mulai kembali segar. Mungkin dalam beberapa jam Naruto bisa sembuh total tanpa harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan dari dokter secara berlebihan.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke terlihat puas saat Naruto menyantap masakannya tanpa banyak komentar atau keluhan. Ia bahkan sempat lupa niat awalnya datang kesini adalah untuk menginterogasi Naruto mengenai hubungannya dengan Sai. Tetapi sekarang sepertinya hal itu bisa dikesampingkan dulu, sebab kini Sasuke tengah sibuk menikmati ekspresi Naruto yang sedang memakan lahap buburnya tanpa henti. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau bibirnya melengkung tipis membentuk senyuman.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak sadar.

Naruto melahap bubur yang disuapi oleh Sasuke dengan lahap, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada noda bubur yang tercecer di sela bibirnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari kalau ada sisa bubur di mulut Naruto langsung bergerak untuk menyapu noda tersebut dengan jempolnya. Sapuan yang pelan dan lembut, terlalu lembut hingga membuat iris biru Naruto membulat kaget. Heran dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya itu.

Untuk sepersekian detik, mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Dua warna yang berbeda saling memerangkap dalam satu tatapan panjang tanpa suara. Masing-masing meneliti apa yang tengah dipikirkan atau dilihat dari pandangan intens mereka. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak ataupun bersuara, Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak ingin menghancurkan momen sunyi ini dengan kalimat aneh ataupun konyol. Belum, mereka masih ingin menikmati bayangan masing-masing di pantulan iris yang saling bertatapan itu.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto yang pertama kali membuat gerakan. Mengeliminasi sedikit demi sedikit jarak mereka. Tangannya terjulur perlahan menyentuh leher belakang Sasuke, menariknya dengan sangat amat pelan dan hati-hati agar mendekat.

Tidak ada penolakan dari sang Uchiha. Pemuda raven itu seakan-akan tersihir oleh iris biru yang terus menyorot bola matanya dengan intens. Seakan-akan bisa menelanjanginya hanya dengan ditatap seperti itu.

"Sasuke."

Namanya dipanggil dengan suara jernih. Terlalu jernih hingga telinga Sasuke memutar ulang suara Naruto yang tegas dan rendah di dalam otaknya. Terus menerus. Membuatnya hampir gila.

Sasuke mencoba berkedip, namun kelopak matanya terlalu berat untuk menutup. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan cengkraman _sapphire_ yang tengah mengurungnya dalam tatapan pesona biru yang cemerlang. Memantulkan rasa aman dan nyaman, namun juga terlihat tegas dan tajam.

Ia hanya bisa melihat kalau kepala Naruto bergerak miring mencari posisi. Sebelum Sasuke sadar apa yang tengah dilakukan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sudah menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Mengeliminasi jarak kepala mereka menjadi NOL inchi. Polesan yang lembut, sapuan yang pelan, dan pagutan yang hati-hati membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau memejamkan matanya secara perlahan, menikmati.

Sensasi menggelitik dari napas Naruto membuat wajah sang Uchiha memanas. Ia bisa merasakan lidah lunak pemuda Uzumaki itu sedang merayap melewati celah bibirnya, mencoba menelusup masuk untuk menginvasi.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak sadar.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto itu akan membuat tidurnya malam ini tidak tenang. Ia juga tidak sadar bahwa sekarang hari masih siang dan bulu kuduknya sudah merinding hanya karena pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda yang sering diejeknya idiot itu.

"Nar—Hmph—" Kata balasannya terhenti ketika Naruto berhasil memasuki rongga mulutnya. Bergerak menjelajah menyentuh organ yang ada di dalam sana.

Jantung Sasuke menghentak-hentak liar. Kepalanya dipaksa mendongak oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Memberikan akses bagi sang Uzumaki untuk mencumbui bibirnya lebih dalam dan leluasa.

Tangan ramping Sasuke mencoba mencari pegangan ketika lumatan Naruto mulai liar. Jari jemarinya mencengkram lengan sang Uzumaki, tidak terlalu kuat tetapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya tidak limbung.

Naruto mengecap seluruh rasa di dalam mulut Sasuke. Manis dan memabukkan. Lidah lunaknya menggesek dan menjilat lidah sang Uchiha, menggoda benda lunak warna merah muda itu untuk menggeliat mengeluarkan saliva.

Kecupan nyaring terdengar beriringan dengan desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Lenguhan saling berbaur tanpa mempedulikan area disekitar mereka.

Naruto terus mencoba mendominasi permainan ciuman mereka dengan pertarungan lidah. Tangannya yang kuat dan kokoh mencengkram lembut wajah Sasuke, memaksa pemuda raven itu untuk terus mencumbui bibirnya.

Sang Uzumaki terus menghisap dan menjilat bibir Sasuke selagi tubuhnya mencoba mendorong Sasuke untuk berbaring di lantai.

Punggung sang Uchiha menyentuh lantai sepenuhnya. Di atasnya, Naruto menghimpitnya dengan pelukan dan ciuman yang panas. Sasuke tidak bisa melarikan diri, dan dia memang tidak berencana untuk melakukannya. Ia terhipnotis oleh buaian dan pagutan dari pemuda pirang itu. Mendominasinya dengan kuat namun juga lembut di saat bersamaan.

Sasuke mengerang kecil, tubuhnya menggeliat perlahan saat merasakan seluruh darahnya terpompa kencang menuju area selatan tubuhnya. Tangannya melingkar di bahu sang dominan, merasakan setiap otot terlatih yang tengah merengkuhnya dengan kuat tersebut. Sedangkan kakinya tidak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk bubur yang setengah habis, membuat isinya tumpah ke lantai. Sasuke tidak peduli dan masih meneruskan lenguhan erotisnya.

Hingga...

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Ketukan halus di pintu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berpagutan langsung memisahkan diri dengan cepat. Mereka sama-sama terengah-engah mengambil napas setelah beberapa menit berciuman tanpa mempedulikan kebutuhan oksigen.

Kewarasan Sasuke sepertinya kembali normal, ia sedikit terhenyak kaget setelah mengetahui posisinya sekarang. Berada di bawah tindihan Naruto dengan baju kumal dan lusuh, kancing atas terbuka, rambut agak berantakan, dan bibirnya memerah dan basah karena air liur.

Naruto terlihat canggung. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan cepat sembari memisahkan dirinya. Berhenti menindihi Sasuke.

Raut wajah sang Uchiha memperlihatkan ekspresi panik yang kentara sekali. Ia merapikan bajunya dengan cepat sebelum bangkit dan bergerak menuju pintu depan tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Naruto.

Sejujurnya, memang tidak ada yang perlu diucapkan lagi setelah apa yang mereka perbuat. Sasuke benar-benar melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan membiarkan otaknya dikontaminasi oleh pikiran sesat.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berciuman dengan Naruto dengan penuh gairah seperti itu? Memikirkannya kembali membuat Sasuke ingin muntah karena jijik.

Pemuda raven itu membuka pintu depan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat Naruto, pulang ke rumah, mandi, lalu tidur. Berharap kejadian ini bisa tersapu bersih dari otaknya.

Namun ketika ia ingin melangkah keluar, pandangannya bertubrukan dengan sosok Sai yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat membawa sekantong plastik makanan dan beberapa obat flu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat kaget ketika tidak sengaja saling bertemu rival di tempat seperti ini.

Yang lebih kaget tentu saja adalah Sai. Pemuda pucat itu bahkan tidak menampilkan senyum palsunya sama sekali saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang terlihat lusuh. Baju dan rambut berantakan, bibir basah dan kemerahan, serta yang paling aneh adalah aroma Naruto tercium dari tubuh Sasuke.

Ya, Sai memiliki penciuman yang tajam. Walaupun Naruto sedang sakit dan tubuhnya berbau obat, tetapi ia tahu betul aroma asli Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memiliki bau yang unik; campuran aroma jeruk dan maskulin. Segar namun juga menampilkan sisi dominan.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

Kalimat itu keluar bersamaan dari mulut Sai dan Sasuke. Keduanya terlihat tidak akur dan saling melempar _death glare_ tajam. Seandainya tempat ini adalah arena tinju, mungkin keduanya sudah saling cakar-cakaran.

Sasuke mendelik pongah dan sombong, ia bahkan mendengus mencemooh saat menabrak pundak Sai ketika keluar dari kamar kost Naruto.

Baru saja Sasuke berjalan dua langkah, Sai langsung membuka suara.

"Jangan dekati Naruto lagi." Nadanya terdengar berat dan mengancam. Senyum yang biasanya tertempel di bibir berubah menjadi geraman yang siap mencabik tubuh Sasuke kapan saja. "Aku dan Naruto sudah pacaran. Jadi kalau kau berani mendekatinya satu inchi saja, akan kupastikan kau menyesal sudah hidup di dunia ini." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas, namun ia bisa melihat kalau wajah Sai menandakan pemuda itu sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Kau tahu istilah _yandere_? Ya, seperti itulah aura yang dikeluarkan Sai sekarang. Suram, gelap, dan mengancam.

Dan Sasuke tahu, ia tidak bisa meremehkan ancaman Sai.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yuhuuu~~ CrowCakes kembali dengan fic baru. Aku harap kalian suka, guys!**_

 _ **Maaf Kalo Crow lama hiatusnya... Lagi sibuk kerja... hahaha**_

 _ **RnR please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC,** **PWP, dan peringatan lainnya yang bersifat 'dewasa' serta nyeleneh.**

 **Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

 **Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Baby, I'm Crazy For You!**

 **.**

 **By: CrowCakes**

 **~Enjoy~**

 **.**

.

.

Sai bukanlah pemuda kaya raya yang manja seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sai diajarkan ketekunan dan kepatuhan sejak kecil, membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang sulit sekali dibaca raut wajahnya. Keluarganya pun tidak memanjakannya sama sekali, bahkan ia harus berusaha dua kali lipat agar orangtuanya memuji hasil kerja kerasnya. Tetapi kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah peduli.

Karena itulah, saat pertama kali melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang pongah dan sombong, serta merasa kalau dunia hanya miliknya seorang, membuat Sai muak. Terlebih lagi kedua orangtua pemuda raven itu memanjakan Sasuke layaknya seorang pangeran.

Sai iri.

Padahal mereka sama-sama lahir di keluarga kaya. Di kalangan orang terhormat. Tetapi kenapa kehidupan mereka sangat jauh berbeda?

Sasuke tanpa berusaha keras, ia selalu dipuji dan disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sedangkan Sai, walaupun ia berusaha keras dan mendapatkan hasil yang lebih baik dari Sasuke, kedua orangtunya tidak pernah memujinya satu kali pun. Tidak ada ucapan 'sayang' ataupun 'selamat'. Hanya ada tatapan dingin seakan-akan Sai masih kurang optimal dalam berusaha.

Sejak itulah, Sai merasa kalau Sasuke adalah rivalnya dalam segala hal. Ia ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan pemuda angkuh itu. Bila Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu, maka Sai harus mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu. Bila Sai tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, maka Sasuke juga tidak akan bisa.

Bagi Sai, itulah yang disebut adil.

Dan hari ini, tepat di apartemen kost-kost-an Naruto, Sai merasa kalau Sasuke sudah merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Saat pertama melihat Sasuke keluar dari tempat kost Naruto, Sai tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam sana. Wajah Sasuke yang kaget dan panik, rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, baju kusut dan lusuh, serta cairan saliva di tepi bibir. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sai untuk menerka apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Sai bukan anak kecil yang melihat hal itu sebagai kejadian polos biasa. Tidak! Ia memiliki mata yang bisa melihat keseluruhan pribadi seseorang dari wajah, karena itulah ia selalu menampilkan senyum dan tatapan palsu agar ekspresinya tidak pernah bisa dibaca oleh orang lain.

Kecuali Naruto.

Sekuat apapun Sai berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dibalik topeng senyum palsunya, Naruto selalu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Pertama kali bertemu Naruto adalah saat pesta pergelaran kampus untuk mahasiswa baru.

Sai berdiri diantara kerumunan mahasiswa baru serta senior tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka semua tertawa dan berpesta dengan _stand-stand_ makanan yang berjejer memeriahkan acara, sedangkan dirinya harus berada di tengah-tengah dengan keadaan bingung.

Sai tidak punya teman. Ia terus menampilkan senyum palsunya saat berpapasan dengan senior maupun mahasiswa baru, dan tentu saja dibalas juga dengan senyuman. Tidak ada obrolan atau pembicaraan lebih lanjut, mereka semua menganggap Sai adalah anak orang kaya yang aneh.

Dia tidak aneh, dia hanya berbeda dari orang kaya kebanyakan yang manja dan angkuh.

Sai benar-benar benci kerumunan.

" _Ughh, this campus festival kinda boring, isn't it?_ " Suara rendah dan berat menarik perhatian Sai. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto dengan jaket _black-orange_ tengah menguap lebar. Terlihat bosan.

"Hai, selamat pagi." Sai segera memasang topeng palsunya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Namun topengnya langsung hancur ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Senyummu terlihat aneh." Naruto berkomentar. "Siapa namamu? Ngomong-ngomong aku Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa baru." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sai, mahasiswa baru juga."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sembari mengelus dagunya layaknya seorang profesor yang sedang menatap bahan penelitiannya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bibir Sai, menggeser sudut bibir pemuda itu untuk berhenti tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau terlihat lebih jujur kalau tidak tersenyum." Pemuda pirang itu memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya yang sanggup membuat Sai terpana.

Ya, itu pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyadari topeng palsunya dan mengerti perasannya. Dan itu pertama kalinya juga Sai bisa tersenyum bebas tanpa harus berpura-pura.

Akhirnya, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah terjerat dalam pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan makanan dan obat untukmu."

Setelah berpapasan dengan Sasuke di ambang pintu dan membiarkan pemuda raven itu pergi, Sai segera masuk ke dalam untuk melihat kondisi Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu duduk di atas futon dengan wajah memerah. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sai namun tidak berhasil.

Sai yakin wajah memerah Naruto bukan karena demam atau flu, melainkan karena alasan lain. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukai alasan apapun itu yang menyebabkan wajah Naruto memerah, terlebih lagi bila alasan tersebut menyangkut dengan Sasuke.

"A—Aku sudah makan. Sasuke membuatkanku bubur."

Ah, benar-benar jawaban yang membuat darah Sai mendidih drastis.

"Aku akan membuang buburnya dan membuatkanmu yang baru." Jelas Sai seraya melempar semua bubur yang dibuat oleh Sasuke ke wastafel cucian.

Naruto ingin mencegah hal yang dilakukan pemuda pucat itu, namun melihat betapa ngerinya ekspresi Sai sekarang, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Sai, apa kau ada masalah akhir-akhir ini? Kau terlihat marah."

"Aku tidak marah." Sai menjawab cepat. Membersihkan panci kemudian membantingnya ke atas kompor dengan suara _**-TRANG!-**_ yang keras.

Naruto yakin sekali kalau Sai sedang marah, tetapi ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa Sai sampai murka seperti itu. Jadi ia memilih diam dan mencari kesibukan lain, yaitu melihat-lihat isi kantong belanja yang dibawa Sai.

"Kau beli apa saja? Kenapa banyak sekali barang-barang aneh?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengeluarkan beberapa mainan penghias kamar serta sarung bantal bermotif _hello kitty_. Naruto terlihat jijik saat melihat benda dengan motif kucing berwarna _pink_ tersebut.

Sai mencampur beberapa sayuran dan bubur menjadi satu lalu mengaduknya dengan telaten. "Aku membelikanmu beberapa barang. Kamarmu terlihat hampa."

"Hampa?" Naruto meneliti tempatnya dengan seksama. Memang tidak banyak hiasan, tetapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus memajang _hello kitty_ di dalam kamarnya. " _Nope! Thanks_. Kamarku tidak butuh hiasan apapun."

.

30 menit kemudian bubur yang dibuat Sai sudah jadi, ia segera menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk dan membawanya kehadapan Naruto. "Buburnya sudah siap, kau harus makan, oke?"

Wajah Naruto mengernyit saat melihat betapa banyaknya bubur yang ada di dalam mangkuk. Sejujurnya ia sudah kenyang, tetapi melihat Sai bersiap mencincangnya kalau tidak memakan bubur buatannya, maka mau tidak mau Naruto harus menghabiskan masakan Sai juga.

"Buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu." Sai menyendok buburnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah mulut Naruto.

Dengan terpaksa pemuda pirang itu membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur buatan Sai. Tidak jauh berbeda dari masakan Sasuke, sangat gurih dan enak.

Sai tersenyum puas melihat Naruto menelan masakannya dengan lahap. Ia menjadi percaya diri kalau masakannya mengalahkan rasa dari masakan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan?" Tanya Sai.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau koki terbaik." Pujinya, berharap dengan pujian seperti itu Sai bisa melupakan amarahnya.

Dan terbukti berhasil. Sai tersenyum cukup lebar sembari menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat ke Naruto. Pemuda itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang Uzumaki dengan manja.

"Naruto, kalau disuruh memilih, kau lebih suka Sasuke atau aku?"

"Huh?" Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya. Melirik Sai dengan pandangan aneh. "Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti cewek saja?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari tempatmu dengan baju berantakan." Sai berhenti menyender dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius. "Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai Sasuke terlihat lusuh begitu?"

Bubur yang ditelan Naruto hampir saja tersangkut di kerongkongan karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba dan menusuk dari Sai. Ia terbatuk sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Uhhh—dia terjatuh." Naruto menunjuk ceceran bubur di lantai, tempat dimana sebelumnya Sasuke tidak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk bubur. "Dia terjatuh di sana. Makanya dia kelihatan lusuh." Bohongnya.

Sai melirik noda bubur di lantai sekilas, kemudian beralih meneliti wajah Naruto. "Kau bicara jujur 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa aroma tubuhmu tercium di Sasuke?"

"Huh? Memangnya kau anjing ya, sampai-sampai bisa mencium bauku yang tertempel di Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Sudah jawab saja." Desak Sai tidak sabaran.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang, dia jatuh tetapi aku segera menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak terhempas ke lantai. Jadi mungkin karena itulah bauku tertempel padanya."

Sai memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?"

Naruto meneguk liur kemudian memasang ekspresi _poker face_ , berharap kebohongannya tidak diketahui. "Ya, aku bicara jujur."

Bibir Sai yang datar berubah menjadi melengkung ke atas. Tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan selingkuh dibelakangku." Ujarnya.

"Selingkuh?" Naruto melirik bingung. "Wooo—woo—tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kita pacaran? Kita cuma berteman."

Sai menyentil hidung Naruto dengan gemas, membuat yang punya hidung kelabakan kaget.

"Sudah kuputuskan, mulai kemarin kita resmi pacaran." Jawab Sai seenak jidatnya.

" _What?!_ " Naruto membelalak lebar, mundur dua langkah dari jarak Sai. "Mana mungkin kita bisa pacaran kalau aku saja tidak tahu?!"

"Aku sudah memutuskan begitu. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Oi, jangan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuanku. Lagipula kau tidak pernah meminta ingin pacaran denganku atau mengatakan cinta padaku!"

"Ohh, _silly you._ " Sai mencubit gemas pipi Naruto, membuat Naruto langsung bersilat cepat menghalau tangan Sai. "Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu sebab aku tahu kau cinta padaku."

"Oi, kau sebenarnya menyadari perkataanmu tidak sih?! Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman. TEMAN." Naruto memberi penekanan yang kuat pada kata 'teman' berharap Sai mengerti. Namun pemuda pucat itu hanya tersenyum biasa menanggapi pernyataan sang Uzumaki.

"Kau menyukaiku? Aku sangat senang." Sai mencoba merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Naruto, namun pemuda pirang itu kembali bersilat panik menghalau Sai.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mau dengar ucapanku?! Suka sebagai teman, tidak lebih!"

Sai lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Baginya, suka adalah awal dari cinta, tanpa menyukai kita tidak bisa mencintai seseorang. Karena itulah, menurutnya Naruto hanya belum mengerti bahwa kata 'suka' berarti melambangkan akan kata cinta. Dan ia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyukainya, itu berarti tinggal satu langkah lagi agar Naruto bisa mencintainya secara utuh.

"Dapat!" Sai berhasil menangkap tubuh Naruto dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi Naruto yang menjadi matras.

"Aww! Sakit!" Naruto mengaduh sejenak memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. Namun rasa sakitnya tiba-tiba hilang dan digantikan rasa panik saat menyadari bahwa Sai duduk di atas perutnya dengan pose yang—err—menggoda?

Sai tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap dada bidang Naruto lalu merayap menuju leher kokoh sang Uzumaki. Memerangkap rahang kokoh pemuda pirang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei Naruto, kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Tanya Sai dengan bisikan pelan.

Naruto menggeleng panik. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin tahu."

Sai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, ia merasa kalau Naruto sangat lucu dalam keadaan terperangkap seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik sekarang?"

" _Nope! Nope! Nope!_ " Naruto menolak tegas.

"Oh ayolah, Naruto, lagipula aku merasa ada yang sedang keras sekarang." Goda Sai seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menggesek selangkangan Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki tersentak kaget, wajahnya memerah saat menyadari kalau benda di balik celananya sekarang hampir berdiri tegak. Ini bukan karena ulah Sai, melainkan karena reaksi ciuman dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan kini Sai salah sangka.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi, Sai sudah menutup mulut pemuda pirang itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan ciuman ringan saja?"

"Tapi—"

"Hanya ciuman ringan, tidak lebih. Aku janji." Bisik Sai seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat lebih intim.

Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan protes, tetapi begitu bibirnya tersapu ciuman dari Sai, seluruh organ tubuhnya tiba-tiba lumpuh mendadak. Ia sedikit terkejut menyadari betapa lihainya Sai dalam hal berciuman. Mungkin dia sering latihan bersama Ino, _who knows_?

Sai memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya terus mengecup bibir Naruto tanpa henti, berusaha memikat sang dominan agar mau bermain lidah dengannya. Dan nyatanya usahanya berhasil.

Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Sai, sedangkan bibirnya bergerak menghisap mulut bawah Sai penuh gairah. Ia bahkan tidak segan memainkan lidahnya agar Sai mau membuka mulut untuknya.

Tentu saja undangan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sai, ia dengan suka cita mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menjajah mulutnya. Melakukan gulat dan saling bertukar air liur.

Untuk sesaat, kepala Naruto kembali disapu oleh nafsu. Gairah menghantam saraf-saraf otaknya dengan membawa rasa nikmat dan godaan. Bahkan pikirannya pun mencurangi hati nuraninya agar terus bercumbu dengan Sai. Lagipula seperti yang Sai katakan, ini hanya sekedar 'ciuman ringan' biasa, ya'kan?

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke harus kembali menyisir gang-gang kecil untuk menuju jalan raya utama setelah kepergiannya dari tempat Naruto. Lingkungan tempat tinggal Naruto benar-benar seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar dengan lingkungan perumahan yang padat, sempit dan sedikit kumuh, sangat jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggal miliknya yang bisa disamakan dengan istana negara. Tetapi setidaknya kamar Naruto terlihat nyaman dan rapi.

Sasuke melirik ponselnya. Haruskah ia menelepon supirnya untuk datang menjemput ataukah memilih naik taksi saja?

Hm, naik taksi lebih baik, lagipula kalau supirnya datang menjemput, dia pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke sampai bisa terdampar di pinggiran kota seperti ini. Dan Sasuke sangat malas untuk menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

 _ **Drrrt! Drrt!**_ —Nada penerima pesan dari ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke melirik sekilas. Nama 'Hinata' terpampang di layarnya.

 **'** _ **Halo Sasuke-kun, apa kabar?**_ **('O'** **)** **'**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian segera mengetik jawabannya dengan cepat, **'** _ **Buruk, hari ini melelahkan**_ **(-** **_-** **)** **'**

Sedetik kemudian balasan kembali terdengar, **'** _ **Ada apa? Apakah soal Naruto lagi? (**_ **^ . ^) '**

 **'** _ **Begitulah, hari ini aku menjenguknya karena dia sakit, dan aku harus merawatnya layaknya babysitter**_ **（-** **_−;** **) '**

 **'** _ **Semangat Sasuke-kun! Aku harap kalian cepat berteman**_ **(^o^** **)** **／** **'**

' _ **Siapa juga yang sudi berteman dengannya!**_ **(*≧д≦)** **'**

Percakapan pesan mereka harus terhenti sebentar ketika Sasuke menghentikan sebuah taksi yang sedang lewat di depannya. Mobil itu segera memarkirkan diri dan sang supir bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera menghempaskan pantatnya di jok belakang dan membiarkan taksi tersebut mengantarkannya pulang. Sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk memandang keluar jendela menatap kosong ke arah pertokoan di pinggir jalan.

Walaupun Sasuke terlihat tertarik menatap objek yang berada di luar, tetap saja isi kepalanya melayang jauh dari sana. Otaknya sibuk memutar kejadian 'benturan bibir' antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya mau saja dicium oleh Naruto. Selain itu, yang mengherankan adalah anggota tubuhnya tidak menolak perlakuan itu, padahal kalau bersama dengan Hinata, ciuman mereka tidak seheboh dan sepanas dengan Naruto.

Matanya kembali beralih ke arah ponsel ketika pesan dari Hinata kembali masuk.

' _ **Jadi Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan rupa temanmu itu?**_ _ **Aku sedikit penasaran dengan 'Naruto' yang kau bicarakan itu'**_

Sasuke menatap pesan Hinata sejenak sebelum membalasnya.

 _ **'Dia**_ _ **—**_ _ **cukup menawan. Sangat menawan.'**_

Sasuke membalas pesan Hinata tanpa _emoticon_ sama sekali. Sebab ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana _emoticon_ yang harus ditempelnya di pesan itu. Apakah cemberut? Sedikit marah?—Ataukah _blushing_?

 _Gosh!_

'Benturan bibir' mereka sanggup memporak porandakan pikiran Sasuke. Karena kini, pemuda _stoic_ itu sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ck, menyusahkan saja."

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kampus, dunia Sasuke menjadi kacau balau. Ia yang biasanya cuek dan sombong kini merasa canggung bila bertemu dengan Naruto. Padahal biasanya pemuda raven itu terlihat tidak peduli dan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan sang Uzumaki, namun setelah apa yang mereka perbuat kemarin, mau tidak mau Sasuke merasa kikuk juga kalau harus bertemu dengan Naruto.

Seperti sekarang, mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor dan Naruto melempar cengiran khas-nya. Sasuke diam sejenak lalu sedetik kemudian membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang canggung.

Siapa saja yang melihat hal itu pasti akan ternganga cengo.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke membalas senyuman dari Naruto? Itu mustahil. Tidak mungkin. _Impossible_.

Tapi nyatanya kejadian mukjizat itu terjadi dan disaksikan oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat.

Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, saat Naruto menyapa _"Pagi, cantik."_ , Sasuke tidak murka ataupun menyumpah serapah, malah membalasnya dengan kalimat _"Selamat pagi."_

Lagi-lagi beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat dan menyaksikan kejadian langka itu hanya terkesiap kaget. Mereka menunggu Sasuke mengatakan _"April mop, motherfucker!"_ lalu mengeluarkan senjata api dan menembak Naruto membabi buta. Tapi setelah ditunggu-tunggu, reaksi Sasuke sangat kalem dan tenang. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, ada sedikit rona merah yang terlihat di pipi Sasuke.

Oke, apakah dunia mau kiamat sekarang? Beberapa mahasiswa bahkan harus melirik ke luar jendela untuk memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada hujan meteor hari ini.

Sungguh, sikap Sasuke sangat tidak biasa. Sangat mencurigakan. Dan membuat orang penasaran.

Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, Sasuke tidak terlihat risih ataupun kesal saat Naruto kembali menguntitnya seperti biasa. Ke kantin, perpustakaan, bahkan taman kampus pun mereka masih bersama-sama. Benar-benar tidak terpisahkan seperti Romeo dan Julianto.

Seperti kata pepatah, dibalik kebahagiaan seseorang pasti ada saja orang lain yang iri. Hal itu dibuktikan saat Sai berdiri diam dari balik jendela ruang kelasnya di lantai tiga—menatap penuh murka ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di taman bersama Naruto. Berdua. Dengan bekal makanan. Terlihat sangat mesra.

Sai menggeram. Mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya. Baru kali ini pemuda itu memperlihatkan emosinya di tempat umum, terlebih lagi di kampus. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli lagi dengan _image_ **"** _ **cool**_ **"** nya karena ada urusan yang lebih penting selain itu.

Sai merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam kantong celananya kemudian menekan beberapa angka.

Ia sedang menelepon seseorang.

Seseorang yang akan menjalankan rencananya dengan sempurna.

.

.

 _ **Drrrt!**_ _ **—**_ _ **Drrrt!**_

Ponsel milik Sasuke bergetar tiba-tiba. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya sejenak sebelum merogoh _handphone_ -nya. Disebelahnya, Naruto yang penasaran mencoba memanjangkan lehernya sedikit untuk mencuri lirik ke arah layar ponsel Sasuke.

"Uhm, apa itu?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya setelah menyerah karena tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Undangan pesta." Sang Uchiha menjawab singkat. Mata hitamnya terus membaca barisan kalimat di layar ponselnya.

Undangan berpesta di klub malam—tepatnya salah satu klub yang paling terkenal dan paling mahal di kalangan jetset.

Sasuke pernah kesana—hanya satu kali—itu pun karena ajakan kakaknya yang memaksanya untuk mencoba hal baru. Dan tentu saja berakhir mengenaskan. Sasuke harus muntah-muntah dan tidak masuk ke sekolah selama dua hari karena menegak minuman keras, dan kakaknya harus dihukum oleh kedua orangtua mereka karena membawa Sasuke yang saat itu masih berumur 15 tahun ke klub malam.

Kenangan yang menyedihkan.

Sasuke mendesah singkat lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke kantong celana dan melanjutkan makan. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membaca sampai habis undangan pesta yang terdengar sangat membosankan itu.

Naruto menatap wajah sang Uchiha dengan lekat. "Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Hn?"

"Pergi ke pesta itu." Naruto menunjuk antusias dengan sumpitnya.

"Tidak tahu." Sang Uchiha mencomot potongan sosis dari bekal makannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lagipula aku tidak suka pergi sendirian ke klub malam."

"Ajak aku." Naruto menjawab bersemangat, hampir menumpahkan isi bekalnya ke tanah.

Sasuke mendengus sebentar. "Apa kau idiot, Dobe? Undangan itu hanya berlaku bagi kalangan elit VIP saja. Dan lagi, memangnya kau punya kartu _member_ klub tersebut?"

Naruto merengut. "Kau sendiri? Apa kau punya kartu member klub itu?"

Dengan tampang bosan, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kartu mengkilat berwarna emas dari dompetnya. "Aku punya, di beri oleh kakakku."

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar, terpana melihat betapa mewahnya kartu VIP tersebut. "Uhh, apakah ini mahal?"

"Bukan mahal lagi, ini adalah _golden card_. _Limited edition_." Sahut Sasuke sombong. "Sayangnya aku tidak pernah memakainya, sebab aku tidak pernah ke klub itu."

"Apakah cuma kau saja yang punya kartu member klub mahal ini?" Tanya Naruto, masih penasaran.

"Bukan cuma aku. Rata-rata anak kampus yang tergolong keluarga konglomerat memiliki kartu member klub ini." Sahut Sasuke lagi sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Oh." Naruto diam, berpikir sejenak. _'Apakah Sai juga memiliki kartu itu?'_

"Sai pasti juga punya kartu _member_ klub. Dia tergolong anak konglomerat." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Sasuke langsung berucap seperti itu.

Sang Uzumaki hanya terkekeh canggung. "Kau bisa baca pikiranku ya?"

"Tampang bodohmu itu gampang terbaca, Idiot." Sahut Sasuke sinis.

Naruto kembali terkekeh kecil. "Apa kau cemburu, hm?" Ia menyenggol manja lengan Sasuke, menggodanya.

Yang digoda hanya mendelik sadis. "Cemburu? Hmph! Konyol." Sasuke menutup bekal makannya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto mendongak heran.

"Menjauh darimu. Lama-lama bersamamu bisa membuatku tertular penyakit idiot." Sinis Sasuke lagi seraya beranjak dengan langkah angkuh, dibelakangnya Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

 **_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 20.00 malam_**

Sasuke berdiri menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi, kemeja putih bersih dengan dasi berwarna biru malam tersampir di kerahnya, serta tidak lupa sepasang jas dan celana yang juga berwarna hitam kelam memadukkan penampilannya.

Sasuke terlihat sempurna.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan." Suara Hinata menggaung lembut tepat di samping telinga Sasuke. Menatap sosok pemuda itu di cermin, namun yang ditatap hanya menampilkan raut wajah masam. Sama sekali tidak senang akan pujian tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk datang ke pesta itu? Aku tidak suka ke klub malam." Sasuke menoleh, menatap lekat iris lavender yang tengah memindai pakaiannya dengan seksama.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan merapikan kerah baju serta dasi Sasuke agar simetris. "Itu undangan resmi 'kan? Lagipula klub malam itu sangat spesial, tidak seperti klub malam murahan lain yang kumuh. Dan lagi, aku ingin kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mempunyai kenalan baru."

"Iya, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka keramaian." Sasuke mendengus. Entah sudah berapa kali wajahnya merengut masam, namun reaksi Hinata hanyalah tersenyum lembut. "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak ikut juga menemaniku?" Sasuke menambahkan lagi dengan nada protes.

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Sasuke-kun, aku bukan dari kalangan konglomerat dan aku tidak punya kartu member klub."

"Aku bisa membuatkan satu untukmu."

Hinata menimpalinya dengan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku tidak suka tempat hingar bingar." Gadis itu selesai merapikan jas Sasuke kemudian menepuk lembut pundak sang kekasih. "Sudah selesai, kau siap untuk pergi sekarang."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengkel namun tidak bisa membantah. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobil dan beranjak untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang sebelum dirinya pergi ke klub malam.

.

Butuh 30 menit mengantarkan Hinata sebelum akhirnya mobil Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah bangunan hotel bintang lima yang memiliki klub malam paling mahal, mewah dan terbesar di kotanya.

Sasuke melemparkan kuncinya pada _bellboy_ yang berdiri di depan pintu hotel dan membiarkan orang itu memarkirkan mobil mewahnya sedangkan dirinya langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam.

Klub malam Extravaganza merupakan satu kesatuan dari hotel Extravaganza yang memiliki reputasi terkenal di kalangan klub malam lain. Tempat itu bukan hanya besar dan luas, melainkan juga memiliki kelebihan dari dekorasi yang sangat modern, serta DJ yang terkenal dengan peralatan paling mahal, belum lagi harga minuman yang melambung tinggi melebihi pasaran. _Well_ , bagi Sasuke harga bukanlah segalanya, lagipula bagi kalangan jetset harga minuman yang ditawarkan merupakan harga standar bagi dompet mereka. Jadi tidak ada masalah yang berarti untuk Sasuke, selain keramaian.

Sasuke tidak suka tempat yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berdansa layaknya orang gila dan parfum menyengat dari beberapa wanita yang membuat kepalanya pening mendadak. Belum lagi hingar bingar yang dihasilkan dari _speaker sound_ dengan suara yang sanggup membuat telinganya tuli mendadak.

Yup! Tidak diragukan lagi, Sasuke benci tempat ini.

"Hallo Sasuke." Suara yang agak keras dan mendesis layaknya ular membuat Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Di depannya berdiri sosok Suigetsu beserta dua temannya; Juugo dan Karin.

' _Great! Tiga sekawan pembuat onar disini.'_ Batin Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya jengah.

Suigetsu mencoba mengkalungkan lengannya di bahu Sasuke, namun langsung di tepis dengan kasar oleh sang Uchiha.

"Apa maumu?" Menohok dengan pertanyaan langsung tanpa basa-basi adalah ciri khas umum Sasuke. Suigetsu paham sikap Sasuke dan hanya melempar kekeh kecil.

"Oh ayolah, jangan sinis padaku, bukankah kita bersahabat, hm?" Suigetsu mengangkat gelas _cocktail-_ nya, menganjak bersulang. Namun Sasuke tidak punya apa-apa untuk diajak bersulang. Mungkin ia bisa bersulang dengan tinjunya?

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa maksudmu mengundangku ke pesta murahanmu ini?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

Suigetsu berpura-pura bodoh. Ia menarik gelas _cocktail_ -nya dan menyeruputnya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin membuat pesta saja, apa itu salah?"

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh dengan mempercayai ucapanmu, Idiot?" Sasuke melirik ke sekeliling. Musik keras masih menggema dari _sound system_ , para _striper_ menari erotis di atas panggung kecil dengan _pole dance_ , dan bartender serta pelayan sibuk melayani para pengunjung. "Menyewa satu klub malam murahan saja sudah sangat mahal, apalagi sampai menyewa klub malam Extravagansa semalaman." Ia kembali beralih menatap Suigetsu yang hanya tersenyum miring. "Darimana kau dapatkan uang untuk menyewa seluruh ini? Bukankah perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut 6 bulan yang lalu dan kau sedang krisis ekonomi?"

Suigetsu tidak ambil pusing, ia menyesap minumannya sampai habis dan menyodorkannya pada Juugo, menyuruh pria besar itu untuk meletakkan ke atas meja. Sedangkan Karin duduk manis di sofa menikmati musik yang menghentak keras.

"Anggap saja, aku memiliki malaikat penolong." Ucap Suigetsu lagi. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa empuk. "Duduklah disini, kita minum-minum dulu." Pemuda bergigi tajam itu menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika para pelayan langsung datang dengan beberapa botol minuman keras yang berkadar alkohol tinggi.

Wajah Sasuke mengernyit sedikit ketika sebuah botol dibuka dan bau alkoholnya sangat kentara tercium di udara. "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Tidakkah kau penasaran siapa malaikat penolongku dan alasannya menyuruhku untuk menggelar pesta ini?" Ucap Suigetsu lagi, memancing Sasuke. Dan nyatanya kalimat itu berhasil.

Sasuke segera duduk di depan Suigetsu. "Ceritakan."

"Ck.. Ck.. Ck... Tidak sabaran seperti biasa, heh?"

Suigetsu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Karin, sedetik kemudian gadis itu beralih duduk kesamping Sasuke dan menyender manja, membuat pemuda raven itu mengernyit jijik.

Melihat ketidaksukaan di raut wajah Sasuke merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Suigetsu. "Jadi Sasuke, apa kau mau taruhan?"

Perhatian Sasuke teralih dari Karin ke Suigetsu. "Taruhan? Apa maksud—"

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku di permainan adu minuman ini, aku akan menceritakan segalanya, tetapi kalau aku yang menang..." Suigetsu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya melainkan hanya terkekeh kecil. "... _well_ , aku akan beritahu permintaanku setelah aku menang, bagaimana?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Taruhan itu terdengar menarik, namun masalah utamanya adalah ia tidak kuat minum. _Well_ , sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak pernah minum-minuman keras (kecuali sekali saat dirinya mabuk diumur 15 tahun ketika diajak Itachi ke klub malam ini) setelah itu ia benci minuman beralkohol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-ap—"

"Aku terima." Sasuke menyahut cepat tanpa pikir panjang. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa ketakutannya akan minuman beralkohol, lagipula ia yakin dirinya tidak apa-apa sebab ia sudah cukup umur untuk minum minuman keras.

Tetapi seperti kata pepatah; _sometimes, curiousity kill the cat._

.

Suigetsu merupakan pemuda yang bisa memasukkan seluruh kadar alkohol ke dalam perutnya dan tidak pernah mabuk sama sekali. Ia bahkan cukup sadar untuk terkekeh lucu melihat wajah merah Sasuke yang meneguk gelas ketiganya.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah?" Suigetsu menenggak gelas ke lima belasnya dengan santai, sedangkan di lain pihak, Sasuke harus dibantu oleh Karin untuk meminum gelas keempatnya. Terlihat menyedihkan memang, namun begitu menarik bagi Suigetsu yang bisa melihat langsung wajah mabuk Sasuke.

"Bel— _hic_ —belum selesai." Cegukan kecil tidak menghentikkan Sasuke untuk terus menghabiskan cairan alkohol itu.

Tepat ketika Sasuke mengkosongkan gelas keempatnya, tubuhnya langsung limbung dan ambruk di bahu Karin. Ia sudah benar-benar mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Suigetsu terkekeh kecil kemudian merogoh ponsel di kantong celananya. Ia segera menelepon seseorang setelah Sasuke dipastikan mabuk berat.

"Hallo Sai, aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu untuk membuat Sasuke mabuk, lalu apa?" Ucap Suigetsu segera. Ia menunggu balasan dari seberang telepon. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah drastis. "A—Apa kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku bukankah rencanamu akan menuai skandal besar?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sai kembali berbicara dari seberang telepon, terdengar serius. Suigetsu hanya mengangguk patuh layaknya binatang peliharaan.

"Kau tidak lupa janjimu 'kan? Kau akan membantu perusahaan ayahku untuk bangkit kembali. Dan juga jangan lupa dengan uang yang kau janjikan itu." Ujar Suigetsu lagi. "Baiklah, aku mengerti, akan kulaksanakan rencanamu sampai selesai."

Sambungan telepon ditutup oleh Suigetsu setelah mereka mencapai kesepakatan. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Juugo dan menyuruhnya membopong Sasuke keluar dari klub malam. Ia punya rencana terakhir untuk memberi pelajaran bagi Sasuke karena sudah bermain-main dengan Sai.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa sekali, seakan-akan kepalanya dihantamkan ke tembok berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau minum minuman beralkohol bukanlah ide yang bagus. Ia sudah jera untuk mengulang kesalahannya lagi.

Sang Uchiha mengucek kelopak matanya sejenak, berusaha menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Tirai dan seprei putih, _wallpaper_ dinding yang anggun, sofa minimalis dengan meja kecil, televisi besar dan juga lemari pakaian mewah yang kosong, tidak lupa kamar mandi modern di pojok ruangan.

Walaupun luas dan besar tetapi ruangan itu bukanlah kamarnya, melainkan kamar hotel Extravaganza.

Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin malam, namun otaknya tidak bisa berpikir saat kepalanya terasa sakit seperti ini. Yang diingatnya hanyalah adu minum dengan Suigetsu setelah itu gelap.

Ah! Jangan-jangan...!

Sasuke segera menepis selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan panik, berharap pakainnya masih utuh di badan. Dan ternyata... _Well_ , pakaiannya memang masih utuh tanpa kusut sama sekali, jadi Sasuke menarik kesimpulan kalau tubuhnya sama sekali tidak digerayangi oleh para tiga idiot itu.

Keperjakaannya selamat.

Sasuke mendesah lega kemudian memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Mencoba mengusir efek alkohol yang masih membebani saraf otaknya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama disini." Gumam Sasuke lirih. Walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, namun Sasuke masih tidak beranjak juga dari ranjang. Kakinya tidak sanggup untuk berdiri tegak apalagi disuruh untuk berjalan. Dan lagi ia yakin kalau kepalanya tidak akan kuat untuk berkonsentrasi saat menyetir nanti.

Ia butuh bantuan seseorang. Tetapi siapa? Hinata kah?

Sasuke merogoh kantong jas-nya untuk mengambil ponsel, jarinya menggeser _screen_ untuk mencari kontak seseorang.

Awalnya ia berhenti di nama kontak 'Hinata', namun detik selanjutnya jarinya kembali menggeser layar ponsel untuk mencari nama kontak yang lain; Uzumaki Naruto.

Entah kenapa Sasuke memilih untuk menghubungi Naruto daripada Hinata, padahal kalau di pikir-pikir, Hinata adalah kekasihnya. Gadis itu pasti akan menjemputnya pulang tanpa bertanya apapun yang akan menyudutkan Sasuke. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik dan pengertian, Sasuke tahu itu. Tetapi hatinya memilih Naruto, tubuhnya bertindak sendiri untuk menghubungi sang Uzumaki. Entahlah, Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto yang datang menjemputnya dan bukan Hinata.

"Halo?" Suara serak berat menjawab sambungan telepon dari Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu yakin kalau Naruto baru saja bangun tidur. Memang salahnya juga menelepon jam pagi seperti ini, tetapi apa boleh buat, ia ingin cepat pulang. Kamar hotel membuatnya sakit.

"Naruto, bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku di kamar hotel Extravaganza. Kepalaku sakit dan kakiku tidak sanggup untuk berjalan." Keluh Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Terdengar bunyi grasak-grusuk dari seberang telepon lalu disusul bunyi gubrak yang keras, Sasuke berasumsi kalau Naruto langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya kemudian terjatuh dengan tidak manusiawi.

"Aku akan segera kesana! Jangan kemana-mana, Sasuke!" Seru Naruto dengan nada panik.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, sambungan telepon sudah terlebih dahulu dimatikan oleh Naruto. Sang Uchiha hanya bisa berdecak jengkel mengetahui kalau pemuda pirang itu tidak mau mendengarkan jawabannya.

 _Well_ , setidaknya Naruto bertindak cepat untuk datang kesini.

Untuk sementara menunggu pemuda pirang itu datang, ada baiknya ia beristirahat sejenak di ranjang. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke lagi selain berbaring meredakan sakit kepalanya.

.

1 jam kemudian Naruto akhirnya sampai ke kamar hotel Sasuke setelah menanyakan keberadaan pemuda raven itu pada resepsionis. Agak lama ia berada di bagian resepsionis sebab kamar yang disewa Sasuke bukan atas nama pemuda raven itu, melainkan atas nama Suigetsu, dan Naruto tidak terlalu mengenal Suigetsu selain mengetahui kalau pemuda itu satu kampus dengannya.

Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Sasuke dan Suigetsu? Tidak mungkin mereka ke hotel untuk...

Naruto menggeleng cepat, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya dari kepala. Untuk sekarang ia tidak ingin berdeduksi yang aneh-aneh, yang terpenting adalah menjemput Sasuke terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru ia akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke?! Apa kau disini?!" Naruto setengah berseru saat masuk ke kamar hotel Sasuke. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan, menelusuri setiap pojok.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil lagi, kali ini lebih pelan agar tidak mengganggu tamu lain.

"Berisik, Dobe." Suara serak setengah parau menjawab panggilan Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki mencari sumber suara dan menemukan sosok Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat. Ia terlihat kelelahan dan berantakan. Lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya dalam hati, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Apa kau hanya diam saja disitu atau akan membantuku berjalan?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

Naruto langsung tersadar dan bergegas memapah sang Uchiha. Memapah dalam hal ini bukanlah mengaitkan lengan Sasuke ke bahunya, melainkan langsung menggendong Sasuke ala _bridal style_ , yang tentu saja membuat orang yang digendong langsung panik bukan kepalang.

"Dobe, turunkan aku! Aku hanya perlu dipapah, bukan digendong!"

"Dipapah atau digendong sama saja, yang penting aku sudah membantumu. Lagipula apa kau sanggup berjalan dengan keadaan begitu?" Balas Naruto agak sewot.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Jujur saja, semua ucapan Naruto memang benar. Ia tidak sanggup berjalan, dan digendong adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa keluar dari hotel ini, tetapi Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui semua itu. Jadi ia hanya mendengus sinis menanggapi ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Kau kesini naik apa?" Sasuke bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepeda."

"Sepeda motor?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, seakan-akan Sasuke sedang bercanda dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin anak kost sepertinya punya sepeda motor.

"Bukan sepeda motor tapi sepeda biasa." Sahut Naruto lagi, tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau kuantar pakai mobilmu? Aku bisa menyetir kok."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sedang malas memakai mobil. Nanti aku akan menelepon mobil derek untuk membawa mobilku pulang." Sahut Sasuke cepat. "Antarkan saja aku naik sepedamu." Tambahnya lagi.

Naruto menyengir lebar, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang menawan. "Oke." Sahutnya mantap.

.

.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan konstan, tidak cepat tetapi juga tidak terlalu lambat. Cukup untuk membuat Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di punggungnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Kau tahu, aku sengaja memasang sadel belakang sepeda agar bisa memboncengmu hari ini." Naruto memulai celotehannya sembari mengayuh. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku bisa menjemputmu ke hotel itu, coba bayangkan saja kalau tidak ada aku, kau pasti sudah jadi anak hilang disana."

"Hn..." Sasuke menyahut malas.

Kepalanya bersender sejenak di punggung lebar Naruto, merasakan hembusan angin menyisir helaian rambut hitamnya. Sedangkan matanya menatap sekeliling. Ini bukanlah jalan raya utama, melainkan jalan memutar melewati pinggiran sungai. Agak jauh sampai ke rumahnya bila melewati jalan ini, tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Pemandangan sejuk ini membuatnya sedikit nyaman, rasa sakit di kepalanya pun perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Aku sering berjalan-jalan kesini. Pemandangan di daerah ini lebih sejuk dan tidak ada polusi." Sambil mengayuh Naruto menunjuk lapangan _baseball_ kecil yang tidak jauh dari pinggiran sungai. "Aku juga sering bermain disana sendirian kalau sedang senggang." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke lapangan _baseball_ yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Ada beberapa anak kecil—mungkin kisaran anak sekolah dasar—yang sedang bermain di sana. Saling melempar bola ataupun permainan kejar-kejaran.

"Hn..." Sang Uchiha lagi-lagi menyahut singkat. Ia kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya.

Hembusan angin agak kencang ketika Naruto mengayuh pedal sepeda agak cepat. Sasuke nyaman di belakang, terlindungi dari terpaan angin langsung.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke membuka mulutnya tipis mengucapkan sebuah kalimat singkat. Terlalu pelan layaknya bisikan lirih. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap kalimat Sasuke. Yang didengarnya hanya kata-kata sayup tidak berarti.

"Kau bicara apa, Sasuke?" Naruto melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya. Penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Bukan apa-apa. Teruslah mengayuh." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Oke!"

Di belakang, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Terlalu tipis hingga tidak nampak sama sekali.

.

' _Terima kasih, Dobe.'_

.

.

.

Waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai kekediaman Uchiha adalah 2 jam 35 menit. Cukup lama dan melelahkan juga, sebab Naruto terus mengayuh sepeda tanpa henti. _Well_ , setidaknya mereka akhirnya sampai.

"Mau kugendong sampai ke kamarmu?" Tawar Naruto jahil. Ia terkekeh kecil mendengar candaannya sendiri, ia ingin menggoda Sasuke, berharap pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan sikap sinis andalannya. Tetapi nyatanya, Sasuke diam dan kemudian menjawab singkat.

"Hn... Antarkan aku sampai ke kamarku."

Oke, itu bukanlah jawaban yang diprediksi oleh Naruto. Ia mengira Sasuke akan menyumpahinya atau mungkin juga menamparnya, tetapi Sasuke malah menawarkan diri. Apakah ini artinya Sasuke tengah menguji keimanannya? Bagaimana kalau Naruto khilaf dan malah meraba-raba Sasuke di kamar? 'Kan bakal repot.

"Kalau tidak ingin mengantarkanku—"

"Akan aku antarkan kok!" Naruto menyahut cepat, secepat insting hewannya. Kapan lagi ia bisa seberuntung ini? Kata nenek moyang, rejeki tidak boleh ditolak.

Naruto sekali lagi menggendong Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan para pelayan yang heran melihat sang majikan mereka digendong mesra oleh seorang pemuda tampan. Naruto tetap berjalan santai (sambil menggendong Sasuke ala _bridal style_ ) menuju kamar tidur.

Setelah membaringkan Sasuke ke atas ranjang pun, Naruto masih tetap berlagak santai sembari duduk di tepi kasur. Menatap betapa luasnya kamar tidur seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin seluas lima kamar kontrakan yang ditinggali oleh Naruto sekarang.

Tidak banyak barang yang ada di kamar itu, hanya satu buah lemari pakaian, kamar mandi minimalis, TV besar layar datar beserta antek-anteknya yang mahal, sofa merah marun serta satu set komputer canggih.

Kalau Naruto punya kamar seperti ini, ia bakal betah di kurung selama satu tahun lebih tanpa keluar rumah. Ia hanya perlu makan dan sambungan internet. Dan bersumpah tidak akan protes ataupun mengeluh sama sekali.

"Naruto, bisa ambilkan air hangat dan handuk kecil di kamar mandi. Aku ingin membersihkan diri." Pinta Sasuke dengan suara lemah. Ia masih tidak sanggup untuk berdiri ataupun berjalan. Tubuhnya nyeri dan kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri di atas ranjang saja layaknya pasien rumah sakit.

"Oke." Sahut Naruto mantap. Pemuda itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan keluar dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat juga handuk basah.

"Perlu kubantu juga untuk membersihkan badanmu?" Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sembari susah payah melepas jas serta kemejanya. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk seraya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke yang masih bergelut dengan kancing kemejanya kemudian menyerah saat tangannya yang gemetaran tidak bisa melepaskan satu kancing pun.

Sasuke menarik napas lemah. "Bisa bantu aku?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. " _Yeah, sure._ "

Pemuda pirang itu meraih kemeja Sasuke dan secepat gerakan jarinya bekerja, kancing kemeja Sasuke sudah terlepas semua. Kini tubuh sang Uchiha tidak terlindungi sehelai kain pun. Menampilkan kulit putih bersih yang sangat mulus.

Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan godaan untuk tidak mengelus punggung Sasuke. Ataupun menyentuh leher jenjang serta dada yang menggiurkan itu.

Naruto menyeka air liurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Gumaman pelan Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran kotor Naruto.

"Huh?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Ekspresi serius. "Sampai saat ini kau tidak bertanya apa yang sudah kulakukan di hotel. Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya sejenak di sandaran kursi. "Tentu saja aku penasaran tapi aku tidak ingin mendesakmu dengan pertanyaanku, jadi aku memilih diam."

Sasuke meraih handuk hangat yang ada di dalam baskom lalu mengusapkannya perlahan kesepanjang lengannya. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia bergumam lagi. "Malam itu di klub, aku mabuk gara-gara taruhan konyol dengan Suigetsu. Dan paginya tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di hotel. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku juga tidak ingat apapun."

"Bagaimana dengan Suigetsu? Apa saat kau bangun pagi ini dia ada di kamar hotel juga?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku sendirian." Sasuke mencelupkan handuk kecil tadi ke baskom lalu mengusapkannya ke leher. Matanya memandang Naruto serius. "Apa kau mempercayai ucapanku?"

Sasuke menunggu jawaban. Iris hitamnya meneliti sikap gelisah Naruto.

"Entahlah." Naruto mengusap lehernya kikuk. "Mungkin percaya, mungkin juga tidak. Maaf, tapi aku masih belum percaya kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun dengan Suigetsu."

"Apa kau menganggapku murahan? Bisa ditiduri siapa saja, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku hanya—"

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak saat melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Pertanda kalau pemuda raven itu enggan mendengar penjelasan Naruto lebih jauh. Sasuke punya sifat tidak suka dibantah, apalagi sampai ada orang yang tidak mempercayai ucapannya, jadi Naruto memilih mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat daripada dia mulai mengoceh tidak karuan.

"Maaf." Naruto berkata lirih.

"Hn..." Sasuke menjawab seadanya. Ia kembali mencelupkan handuk ke dalam baskom lalu mengusapkannya ke bagian bahu. Kemudian beralih menggapai ke arah punggung namun sekuat apapun usahanya, tangannya masih tidak sampai juga. Sasuke menyerah.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Naruto menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke menjawab ketus. Lalu berusaha lagi mengusap punggungnya dengan handuk kecil namun lagi-lagi gagal.

Naruto yang melihat betapa keras kepalanya sifat Sasuke lama-lama membuatnya jengkel juga. Dengan berdecak kecil, Naruto segera menyambar handuk di tangan Sasuke dan menggosok punggung pemuda raven itu kuat-kuat, seakan-akan banyak daki yang menempel disana.

" _Stop it, Idiot! It's hurt!_ " Sasuke menyentak tangan Naruto keras. Handuk yang dipegang oleh Naruto langsung terpental ke lantai. "Apa kau berniat untuk menguliti punggungku, Bodoh?! Kulitku sangat sensitif!" Galaknya hampir berteriak marah.

"Jangan manja, aku tidak menggosoknya terlalu kuat kok."

"Yang benar saja, kulitku hampir terkelupas!"

"Mana mungkin terkelupas, kau itu hiperbola sekali! Dasar manj—!" Omelan Naruto terhenti saat matanya tidak sengaja tertuju ke punggung Sasuke. Ada bekas warna kemerahan akibat gesekan dengan handuk kecil tadi. Ternyata ucapan Sasuke benar, kulitnya memang terlalu sensitif.

Naruto mengerang pelan sembari menggaruk rambutnya frustasi. Tidak hanya ucapannya saja, tindakannya pun malah sudah menyakiti Sasuke. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu saja kacau, _well_ —kecuali saat menjemput Sasuke di hotel tentu saja. Itu bisa menjadi satu bukti kalau ia bisa berbuat benar juga.

Naruto mendesah menyesal. "Aku minta maaf." Gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. "Hn..." Balasnya singkat.

"Boleh aku membantumu lagi, Sasuke? Aku janji kali ini akan lembut." Pinta Naruto, memohon.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, tetapi juga tidak menolak. Naruto mengasumsikan kalau diam Sasuke berarti 'iya'.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak mengambil handuk yang jatuh di lantai melainkan memakai telapak tangannya sendiri untuk membersihkan tubuh Sasuke. Ia mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat kemudian mengusap punggung sang Uchiha dengan sangat lembut.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tersentak kecil saat telapak kasar Naruto menyentuh kulitnya. Ia pikir Naruto akan mengusapkan handuk kecil yang jatuh tadi ke punggungnya, tetapi bukannya handuk malah tangan yang digunakan pemuda pirang itu.

"Dobe, telapak tanganmu kasar. Kau menyakiti punggungku."

"Wajar kalau kasar, aku cowok dan telapak tanganku penuh kepalan." Sahut Naruto jengkel. "Lagipula aku sudah mengusap punggungmu dengan sangat lembut kok." Protesnya.

Sasuke memang mengakui kalau Naruto mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, hanya saja telapak tangan Naruto cukup kasar dan itu sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman. Hanya sedikit sih.

"Bagaimana usapanku? Tidak sakit 'kan?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Seakan-akan ia sedang memijat Sasuke dengan bakat alaminya sebagai tukang pijat.

"Hn."

"Kau merasa nyaman 'kan sekarang? Sini lenganmu."

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu mengusap bahu hingga ujung jarinya. "Kau seharusnya menggunakan handuk lembut, bukannya telapak tangan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau tangan ataupun handuk, yang terpenting adalah aku sudah membantu membersihkan tubuhmu."

"Hn."

Sasuke berhenti berargumentasi mengenai masalah handuk dan tangan. Toh Naruto tetap keras kepala ingin menggunakan tangannya saja, jadi ia tetap diam dan menikmati setiap tetes air hangat yang jatuh di kulitnya sekaligus usapan kasar namun juga lembut dari pemuda pirang itu.

Tangan sang Uzumaki bergerak perlahan menuju bawah ketiak. Ia sedikit kaget karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya bulu. Apakah Sasuke selalu bercukur rutin setiap harinya? Tapi tidak, kalau dicukur pasti masih ada bulu-bulu halus yang sedikit tajam. Tapi ini terlalu lembut, seakan-akan Sasuke memang tidak punya bulu dari awal.

Hmmm... Naruto jadi penasaran tentang bulu yang ada di bagian bawah.

"Kaki."

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik heran.

"Tunjukkan kakimu." Naruto bersikeras.

Wajah sang Uchiha mengernyit tidak suka. "Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu membersihkan bagian bawahku. Cukup bagian atas saj—"

"Lepaskan celana panjangmu dan tunjukkan kakimu." Desak pemuda pirang itu lagi, tidak sabaran.

Bola mata Sasuke berputar jengkel. Dia heran kenapa Naruto memintanya menunjukkan kakinya dengan wajah serius begitu. Memangnya ada apa dengan kakinya? Sasuke yakin kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan bom di bawah celananya.

Sedikit marah dan kesal, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan celana panjangnya, membiarkan hanya boxer berwarna biru malam yang menutupi bawah tubuhnya.

"Berbaringlah di kasur, biar aku membersihkan kakimu juga." Kali ini Naruto meminta Sasuke dengan lembut. Tidak mendesaknya seperti tadi.

Tepat ketika Sasuke sudah berbaring lagi di atas ranjang, Naruto segera mencelupkan tangannya di baskom air hangat kemudian segera mengusap bagian telapak kaki Sasuke hingga lutut.

Ternyata Naruto benar, Sasuke memang tidak punya bulu sama sekali. Bahkan betisnya pun (yang bagi seorang cowok seharusnya punya bulu kaki) bersih dan mulus tanpa bulu-bulu halus.

"Kau sering bercukur ya?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung. Tapi yang ditatap sedang sibuk memperhatikan betis putih mulus sang Uchiha. "Aku tidak pernah bercukur, karena aku tidak punya kumis ataupun jenggot."

"Maksudku bulu kaki dan sejenisnya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya bulu."

"Hmm... Menarik."

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Kau sedang menghinaku ya?" Alis Sasuke mengerut tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau dan aku sangat berbeda." Sahut Naruto cepat, takut kalau emosi Sasuke memuncak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mengangkat baju kaosnya sendiri dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya (yang kalau boleh jujur, sangat menggiurkan).

"Ini." Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke bagian bawah pusarnya. Ada bulu-bulu pirang halus yang mengarah ke bawah. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu itu akar dari bulu apa. Dengan sekali lihat juga tahu itu adalah bulu bagian _private_ yang menjalar ke daerah bawah pusar.

"Hn... Aku tidak tahu kau sangat _manly_." Kata Sasuke setelah melihat apa yang sudah ditunjuk Naruto.

Naruto menyengir sebentar kemudian bibirnya kembali datar. "Yeah, tapi sepertinya cewek jaman sekarang lebih suka cowok cantik tanpa bulu, putih mulus, dan langsing tanpa _six pack_." Ia menggaruk rambut pirangnya salah tingkah. " _Well, i'm below average in their standard. So...Whatever._ "

Sasuke mendengus kecil. " _All women are stupid. Such a primitive creatures._ "

Naruto terkekeh kecil. " _Well, i don't blame their stupidity. I just hate society and whoever build opinion about pretty boy is more attractive than muscle man. I mean, look at me, i'm really attractive and charming._ "

" _Yeah, indeed._ " Sahut Sasuke dengan kekehan tipis.

Mereka tergelak sesaat kemudian hening secara perlahan saat menyadari kalau sudah tidak ada topik lagi yang dibicarakan.

Terlalu canggung.

Sangat canggung.

Naruto berdehem kecil untuk mencairkan suasana.

Gagal.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali membersihkan tubuhmu." Ucap pemuda pirang itu seraya mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam baskom air hangat namun segera dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah merasa bersih, terima kasih." Tolak Sasuke halus.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Aku bisa menyabunimu kalau kau mau." Tawar Naruto, memaksa.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu." Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang untuk meraih kemeja putihnya, tetapi tangannya segera ditahan oleh Naruto dengan cepat.

"Jangan pergi." Naruto memohon. Menatap lekat ke arah onyx hitam milik Sasuke.

Saat itulah Sasuke baru sadar kalau mata biru yang tengah menatapnya itu adalah sebuah perangkap. Jebakan berbahaya nan menggoda. Bagaikan lautan; sekali kau tenggelam, kau tidak akan bisa berenang ke permukaan.

Otak Sasuke mencoba berontak dari tatapan menghipnotis sang Uzumaki, sayangnya tubuhnya membeku tak bergerak. Bahkan bibirnya pun tidak sanggup mengeluarkan satu patah kata.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan perlahan, membawa jemari-jemari lentik itu ke arah bibirnya dan mengecupnya lembut. Sapuan halus di punggung tangannya membuat seluruh kulit di tubuh Sasuke tergelitik. Geli dan nyaman.

"Tetaplah disini." Naruto memohon lagi. Kali ini dengan suara berat dan jernih.

Siapa yang tidak meleleh mendengar permintaan dari seorang pemuda tampan bersuara jernih seperti Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke pun akan menuruti ucapan Naruto bila pemuda pirang itu terus berbicara dengan nada lembut dan memohon seperti ini.

Naruto menggapai pinggang polos Sasuke, menarik tubuh itu untuk bergerak ke arahnya.

Seakan-akan terhipnotis, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak tarikan halus dari sang Uzumaki. Ia bahkan mendekat atas kemauannya sendiri. Bergerak perlahan mengikuti ritme detak jantungnya yang kini mulai berdetak kencang.

Iris biru Naruto terkunci pada satu objek dihadapannya. Sosok yang sempurna. Pahatan yang luar biasa. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang bisa.

"Hmph!" Sasuke mendengus, tertawa lewat hidung. Bibirnya tersungging miring. Benar-benar wajah yang menyebalkan tetapi juga memikat. "Matamu berubah liar, Dobe. Apa kau mencoba menakut-nakutiku atau menggodaku?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Menurutmu?" Itu pertanyaan paling tak berbobot yang pernah di dengar Sasuke. Tetapi ia menyukai pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu.

"Maaf saja, tetapi kau tidak bisa menggodaku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku sudah punya Hinata." Sasuke mencoba menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto namun pemuda pirang itu terus memeganginya dengan kuat. "Jadi apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, singkirkan sekarang." Sambungnya.

"Memangnya apa yang ada dipikiranku?" Tantang Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Meneliti setiap raut yang dibuat oleh otot wajah Naruto. "Pikiran kotor?" Tebaknya.

Naruto hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya sebab memang itulah yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. "Kau benar. Kau menebaknya dengan hebat."

"Itu bukan pujian."

"Aku tahu." Naruto kembali ke suara berat nan jernihnya. Menatap iris hitam itu dengan jebakannya. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Kau berdiri dihadapanku, menatapku, berbicara denganku, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak semua godaan itu?"

"Rayuanmu payah, Dobe."

"Sekali lagi kau benar. Aku tidak pandai merayu..." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agak keras hingga menjatuhkan tubuh langsing itu ke atas ranjang. Detik selanjutnya, sang Uchiha terperangkap dalam tindihan seorang Uzumaki. "...Tetapi aku pintar bila menyangkut tindakan." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

Belum sempat Sasuke berkomentar, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu dikunci dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan cengkraman kuat namun juga lembut dari tangan Naruto di kedua pipinya, menahan kepalanya untuk tidak berpaling. Dan memang Sasuke tidak berencana untuk berpaling dari pagutan panas itu. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, ia agak menyukainya.

Decakan air liur terdengar. Napas hangat mereka saling beradu. Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar dengusan keras dari napas Naruto yang bersemangat mencumbui seluruh wajahnya. Bibir, pipi, dahi, bahkan dagu pun tidak luput dari ciuman pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke mengerang kecil, ia berpaling sebentar untuk menghindar dari ciuman ganas Naruto, tetapi pemuda pirang itu selalu menemukan celah untuk membuat Sasuke mendesah; seperti mencumbui telinga dan lehernya.

"Nghhhh..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan sensasi geli saat lidah basah dan hangat milik Naruto merayapi lehernya. Ia menggeliat pelan, mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi juga tidak ingin kabur. Sasuke suka terperangkap dalam dekapan lebar dan kuat milik Naruto.

Kedua tangan besar Naruto merayap menyentuh setiap inchi kulit Sasuke. Meraba bagian leher, bahu, pinggang, dan berakhir di bagian dada. Mengelus area itu dengan sangat lembut.

Tubuh sang Uchiha tersentak kecil saat jari-jari nakal Naruto bermain di tonjolan puting dadanya. Ia mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan kuat, matanya yang setengah terpejam melirik kecil, seakan-akan onyx hitam itu sedang memohon pada sang dominan untuk terus menggoda tubuhnya.

Tentu saja permintaan itu dituruti.

Naruto menurunkan kepalanya perlahan untuk meraih puting Sasuke. Membuka mulutnya lalu meraup tonjolan keras berwarna _pink_ itu dengan rakus.

"Ghhkk!...Ahhnn!" Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Seluruh saraf di kulitnya langsung sensitif saat Naruto menghisap dan mengemut puting dadanya dengan kuat.

Keadaan pasti selalu bertambah panas bila dua insan bertemu dalam pagutan ranjang. Tentu saja selalu ada seorang dominan yang akan menguasai permainan panas tersebut, dalam hal ini adalah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu seakan-akan menganggap Sasuke adalah oksigennya. Tanpa dia, Naruto tidak akan bertahan sedetik di dunia ini, karena itu Naruto terus mencumbui sang Uchiha tanpa henti bagaikan binatang yang kelaparan. Mengecup bahu, dada, bahkan perut. Namun saat Naruto mencoba mengecup bagian dalam paha Sasuke, pemuda raven itu langsung menghentikan tindakan sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto lalu dengan napas tertahan ia menggeleng pelan. "Cukup... hhahh... Sudah cukup..."

Naruto mendongak menatap sepasang onyx yang tengah memandangnya disana. "Kenapa? Apa kau masih memikirkan Hinata?"

"Tidak, bukan itu..." Suara Sasuke terdengar ragu, namun ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya tersebut. "...Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan laki-laki, jadi aku merasa aneh dan canggung."

Naruto diam sebentar, lalu detik selanjutnya ia bangkit dan menurunkan retsleting celananya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya yang keras dan sudah menegak sempurna tepat dihadapan wajah Sasuke, bahkan mata Sasuke yang terbelalak kaget pun dapat melihat tetesan precum dari ujung lubang penis Naruto tersebut.

"Aku juga belum pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki, tetapi saat bersamamu, aku sudah seperti ini." Ucap sang Uzumaki lagi. "Apakah itu artinya aku kurang ajar?"

' _Yang kurang ajar itu penismu!'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati saat melihat betapa dekatnya Naruto menaruh penis tegak itu di depan wajahnya. Mungkin sekitar 3 atau 5 centi dari ujung hidungnya.

Melihat Sasuke hanya diam, Naruto berinisiatif menarik tangan pemuda raven itu dan menuntunnya ke arah organ vital miliknya yang sudah menegak. "Sentuhlah." Ucap Naruto lembut.

Walaupun ragu-ragu, Sasuke memberanikan diri menyentuh benda besar dan panjang itu. Jari jemarinya mengelus perlahan, membuat suara Naruto tercekat kecil merasakan sensasi luar biasa tersebut.

"Teruskan.. hhhh.. sentuh milikku lagi." Itu bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah dari sang dominan.

Enggan namun penasaran, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang ini.

Ia tidak suka menyentuh organ vital milik cowok lain, namun di sisi lain dia penasaran reaksi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh Naruto bila ia terus menyentuh kejantanan pemuda pirang itu.

"Sasuke... hhh..." Sang dominan memanggil tidak sabaran. Menunggu.

Sedikit menghela napas, Sasuke akhirnya menuruti permintaan Naruto tersebut. Ia mulai mengocok perlahan batang kejantanan yang sudah berdenyut keras itu; dari pangkal sampai ke ujung. Bahkan lubang ujung keluarnya precum pun tidak luput dari gesekan jari Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, nikmat. Menahan sensasi geli di bagian selangkangannya itu. Sedangkan napasnya mulai memberat seiring nafsu yang hampir menguasai seluruh saraf otaknya.

"Cukup... hhh.. Aku hampir keluar..." Ucap Naruto seraya menghentikan aksi Sasuke sejenak. Ia mengocok kejantanannya sebentar sebelum mendekatkannya kembali ke celah bibir tipis Sasuke.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu, sang Uchiha dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari precum yang keluar di ujung lubang penis Naruto. Begitu menggoda sekaligus memabukkan. Seakan-akan tengah menghipnotisnya untuk segera mengulum benda besar dan berotot itu.

"Sasuke...hhh...buka..." Suara mendesak Naruto terdengar berat, napasnya terus memburu liar tidak sabaran. Ia mendekatkan kejantanannya tepat di mulut sang Uchiha, kemudian memoles bibir tipis itu dengan ujung penisnya layaknya memoles _lip gloss_.

Celah bibir Sasuke membuka perlahan, menunjukkan isi rongga mulutnya yang basah dan hangat. Sedangkan mata hitamnya menatap lekat ke arah sepasang iris biru yang tengah bergelut dengan hawa nafsu.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya terangsang ketika melihat betapa erotisnya Sasuke saat itu. Jari jemarinya mengusap wajah sang Uchiha dan berhenti di bibir yang tengah terbuka disana.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mulai memasukkan ujung batang kejantanannya ke rongga hangat tersebut. Merasakan setiap gesekan dari dinding mulut serta lidah basah Sasuke di penisnya.

"Hhh... ghkk.." Naruto tercekat kecil ketika setengah organ vitalnya sudah menerobos masuk. Menyatu dengan air liur Sasuke. "Sasuke...hhh..." Suara bariton rendahnya memanggil pelan, melantunkan sebuah nama yang membuat seluruh saraf di tubuh Sasuke terangsang.

Jari Naruto menyisir helaian rambut Sasuke dengan lembut, sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur dengan irama konstan, memenuhi rongga mulut sang Uchiha dengan penisnya.

Sasuke mengerang pelan dan matanya terpejam erat, seerat genggamannya di pinggul Naruto. Sedangkan mulutnya terus memanjakan selangkangan Naruto dengan lihai.

"Nghmmph... hmphh!..." Sasuke mengulum organ vital sang dominan dari ujung hingga ke pangkal. Menyelimuti seluruh batang besar berotot itu dengan salivanya. Sesekali hisapan dan jilatan nakal dilakukan Sasuke untuk memancing desahan Naruto.

"Shhh... ahh.. Nikmat..." Kepala Naruto terdongak nikmat, matanya yang setengah terpejam berusaha menikmati lidah basah Sasuke di daerah selangkangannya.

Kuluman memabukkan itu terhenti sejenak. Naruto melirik ke bawah dengan tatapan protes, tidak terima kalau kesenangannya berakhir secepat itu. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai tipis seperti iblis.

Ya! Sasuke suka melihat wajah tidak suka Naruto ataupun wajah jengkel pemuda pirang itu. Ekspresi sang Uzumaki sekarang seperti seorang bocah yang hampir menangis karena tidak diberi es krim. Hmph! Lucu sekali.

"Sasuke... hhh... lagi..." Naruto merengek dengan napas tertahan. Gairahnya sudah benar-benar menggelegak sekarang.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menyentuh ujung penis Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Bermain-main dengan lubang kecil yang ada disana. Menepuk-nepuknya dengan gemas. Membuat paha Naruto bergetar kecil.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Sasuke melempar pertanyaan aneh.

Naruto menatap heran. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai lagi. "Kalau aku membuatmu nikmat, lalu apa untungnya bagiku?" Ulangnya lagi dengan pertanyaan lebih diperjelas. Jari telunjuknya bergerak memutar di ujung lubang penis Naruto, menyapu cairan precum yang terus menetes tanpa henti.

Napas Naruto semakin memberat ketika Sasuke memainkan nafsunya dengan cara keji seperti itu. "Sasuke..hhh.. aku mohon...hhh..."

"Hn? Mohon apa?" Sasuke sok bertanya dengan tampang polos. Jari yang tadinya bermain di organ vital Naruto digantikan oleh lidah basah miliknya, ia menjilat dari ujung hingga pangkal. Meninggalkan sensasi geli namun nikmat. Meliuk dengan lihai hingga ke bagian dua bola testikel sang dominan. Ia tersenyum keji saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mendesah menahan gairah.

"Sasuke... hhh... aku mohon, biarkan aku memilikimu...hhh..." Naruto meneguk air liurnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh...hhh.." Lanjutnya dengan napas berat.

Sasuke menghentikan jilatannya dan tersenyum puas. " _Good boy."_ Ucapnya. Kemudian membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidah merah mudanya yang basah. Seakan-akan menawarkan lagi kenikmatan rongga mulutnya. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau dengan mulutku." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah yang menggoda.

Naruto lagi-lagi meneguk air liurnya. Godaan dari sang iblis memang sulit untuk ditolak, apalagi disaat hawa nafsu Naruto sedang memuncaknya seperti sekarang. Jadi tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, kedua tangan sang Uzumaki mencengkram rambut hitam Sasuke dan menarik paksa kepala itu untuk mengulum habis batang kejantanannya dengan satu kali hentakan keras.

"GHHKK!—HMPHHH!" Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar, tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan memaksanya untuk memakan habis benda besar berotot itu.

"Sasuke.. hhh... shh!" Naruto mendiamkan sebentar penisnya di rongga mulut Sasuke, beradaptasi. Sekaligus menikmati sempit dan hangatnya kerongkongan sang raven.

Sasuke melotot protes, namun mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun karena disumbat oleh benda besar berotot milik sang Uzumaki. Terlebih penis kurang ajar itu masuk menghantam pangkal tenggorokannya dan hampir membuat Sasuke mual seketika.

Naruto mengerang kecil. Merasakan denyut penisnya yang terus menggelegak liar. Merasa tidak dapat menahan nafsunya lagi, pemuda pirang itu langsung menyodok rongga mulut Sasuke dengan cepat. Tidak sabaran.

"Nghhmph! Hmph!" Sasuke agak kepayahan menerima serangan penis Naruto di pangkal kerongkongannya. Ia tersedak berkali-kali dengan air liur yang terus menetes, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sang dominan akan mengurangi genjotannya. Bahkan mungkin, Naruto menyukai wajah Sasuke yang seperti.

Naruto melirik ke bawah. Ia menjilat bibirnya penuh gairah saat melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya.

Mata sayu Sasuke yang setengah terbuka, poni rambut yang menempel di kening karena keringat, rona merah di pipi, saliva yang merembes di sela-sela celah bibir, serta mulut yang terus di sodoknya tanpa ampun, membuat Naruto benar-benar terangsang.

Sang Uzumaki dapat merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak secepat genjotannya di lubang mulut Sasuke. Napasnya memburu liar bagaikan binatang buas yang haus akan mangsa. Ia merasa kurang.

Naruto ingin lebih dari sekedar mulut Sasuke.

Sang Uzumaki menghentikan sodokan pinggulnya dan melepas kejantanannya dari mulut pemuda raven itu. Memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah apa yang Naruto perbuat dengan tenggorokannya.

"Sasuke...hhh..." Naruto memanggil, pelan. Mata birunya berubah liar ketika sepasang onyx balas menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengusap tetesan air liur di celah bibir.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terbaring telentang di kasur. Mata birunya nyalang menatap ke bagian area bawah pemuda raven itu. Ke selangkangan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, ia mengerti tatapan kelaparan apa yang sedang diperlihatkan Naruto. Dan Sasuke tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang hilangkan pikiran gilamu!" Sasuke mencoba berontak ketika pemuda pirang kelebihan hormon itu memaksanya untuk melebarkan paha. Namun sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak menghiraukan seruan itu. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah menyalurkan hawa nafsunya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke membentak keras, kesal. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menendang perut Naruto hingga pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang menghantam kepala ranjang. Tidak terlalu kuat tetapi cukup untuk memberi waktu bagi untuk Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya. Melarikan diri.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak berniat memberikan tubuhku padamu." Sambil menggerutu, Sasuke menyambar pakaiannya yang teronggok di lantai. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga apa yang kukatakan? Kalau sekedar _blow job_ , aku masih bisa melakukannya, tetapi bila menyangkut _sex_ maka jawabannya tidak." Gerutunya lagi.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menatap lekat-lekat. Mata birunya membulat bagaikan anak anjing yang dibuang. Sasuke hampir saja kena perangkap _puppy eyes_ milik Naruto lagi kalau saja ia tidak segera berpaling dengan cepat.

"Cukup, Naruto! Jam senang-senang kita sudah habis. Pulanglah." Usir Sasuke dingin seraya mencoba memakai kemejanya kembali. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Naruto menyergap tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. Kalau tidak mau disebut sebagai memeluk dengan erat sekali.

"Hei!" Sasuke berusaha menepis lengan kekar Naruto di tubuhnya, namun otot-otot kuat itu terus memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Seakan-akan tidak rela kalau Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

"Jangan pergi." Bisikan rendah bernada memohon itu keluar dari bibir Naruto, tepat di daun telinga Sasuke. Menghantarkan getaran bisikan yang geli namun juga nyaman. Sanggup membuyarkan emosi sang Uchiha seketika.

"Kumohon... Jangan pergi..." Naruto mengecup lembut belakang telinga Sasuke. Terlalu lembut hingga pemuda raven itu tidak sadar sudah menutup matanya lagi dan menikmati cumbuan dari sang dominan.

Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha menghindar saat Naruto memberi _kissmark_ di bahunya yang putih, secara jelas dan terang-terangan. Seakan-akan Naruto memang sengaja meninggalkan tanda itu untuk diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil lagi. Kali ini kecupan berjalan ke leher jenjang sang onyx, namun Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya, menjauh.

"Naruto, hentikan." Desaknya kesal. "Aku sudah tidak nafsu lagi bermain-main denganmu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mencoba memancing libidomu lagi." Tantang sang dominan tegas.

Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman saat Naruto menghimpitnya ke tembok, membiarkan punggungnya yang polos bersentuhan langsung dengan dinginnya dinding. Melihat mangsanya tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan, Naruto kembali melancarkan aksinya mencumbui leher sang Uchiha, menjatuhkan beberapa _kissmark_ yang kemerahan.

"Naru—hmphh." Kalimat protes Sasuke segera terhenti saat sang Uzumaki membungkam bibirnya dengan paksa. Tangan sang dominan memegang erat kedua pipi halus itu, memaksa Sasuke agar tidak berpaling darinya.

Ciuman mulai memanas. Seakan-akan kelaparan, Naruto meraup mulut Sasuke dengan lahap. Mengecup bibir atas dan menghisap bibir bawah sang Uchiha. Tidak lupa sedikit jilatan basah disana.

"Mnngh—Nar—Hmph!" Sasuke mencoba berontak, namun tubuhnya terjepit antara badan kekar milik Naruto dan kokohnya tembok. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain pasrah dan membalas ciuman dari sang dominan. Cumbuan yang memabukkan.

Sasuke menyerah dengan akal sehatnya.

Sejujurnya, ia sudah menyerah sejak pertama kali ia mengundang Naruto ke kamarnya.

Ia menyerah saat Naruto mulai merayunya dengan tatapan tajam nan menggoda itu.

Ya, Sasuke menyerah akan pesona yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Uzumaki. Dan sejak awal ia sudah kalah dalam memerangi akal sehatnya. Bahkan penolakan sebelumnya pun hanyalah kamuflase-nya saja agar bisa membohongi otaknya, namun nyatanya tidak berhasil, hatinya lebih jujur dibandingkan pikirannya. Dan hatinya meminta dirinya untuk tidak berbohong lagi. Dan Sasuke setuju untuk menuruti kata hatinya tersebut.

Tindakan mulai dilakukan, Sasuke membalas cumbuan Naruto dengan hisapan yang kuat. Dengusan yang keras terdengar dari napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kedua lengannya melingkar secara perlahan merengkuh leher sang Uzumaki, menarik tubuh tegap itu agar terus mencumbuinya tanpa henti.

"Sasuke—mnghpp! Aku mencintaimu... Hmphh!" Pernyataan cinta terlontar keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto. Mata birunya memang terpejam namun bibirnya terus berucap sayang, suka, dan cinta pada Sasuke. Seakan-akan itu adalah mantra untuk membuat libidonya terus menggelegak liar.

Sasuke tak menjawab tetapi juga tak menolak perasaan itu. Ia hanya mendengus senang mendengar setiap untaian kalimat manis dari mulut Naruto. Kata-kata yang memabukkan sembari menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Bukankah itu sangat... Erotis?

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cumbuan tiga menit mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Onyx hitam itu menantang pandang ke arah _blue sapphire_ di depannya. Bayangannya terpantul jelas disana. Tenggelam diantara cinta dan nafsu.

"Apa kau sedang menakutiku lagi, dobe? Tatapanmu berubah liar." Sasuke berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Uzumaki terkekeh rendah. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang terangsang." Jawaban yang terlalu tegas dan jujur. Kadang-kadang Sasuke heran dengan isi kepala pemuda pirang itu. Dia bilang sedang terangsang tetapi matanya kelihatan seperti ia akan mengunyah Sasuke hingga ke tulang sumsum.

Sasuke dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Bukan karena ketakutan melainkan rasa senang yang memuncak. Libido yang terus meningkat.

Jari-jari kasar milik Naruto mengelus pundak Sasuke sebelum memaksa tubuh putih itu untuk berbalik menghadap tembok.

"Naru—hhh..." Sasuke berbisik lirih dengan mata terpejam saat cumbuan pertama jatuh di tengkuk lehernya. Membiarkan punggung polosnya terekspos sempurna dihadapan sang predator.

Kecupan kedua membelai bagian punggungnya yang mulus hingga ciuman lembut itu berhenti tepat di dua bongkahan kenyal miliknya yang menggoda.

Naruto berhenti sesaat, menatap lekat daging kenyal yang sebentar lagi akan melumat batang kejantanannya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir apakah saat dijepit nanti rasanya akan sangat nikmat?

"Naruto...hhh... Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Sasuke melirik dengan mata sayu dan napas memburu cepat. Ia bergerak pelan mengatur kakinya, namun gerakan itu sanggup membuat dua bongkahan kenyal miliknya bergoyang menggoda. Sangat erotis.

Pembohong namanya kalau iman Naruto sama sekali tidak tergoyah. Ia bahkan berkali-kali meneguk air liur untuk meredakan nafsunya. Namun otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong dengan pemandangan yang terpampang menggiurkan dihadapannya tersebut.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk meremas lembut bongkahan kenyal milik Sasuke, kemudian mencumbui pinggul hingga batas pantat atas, tidak lupa juga memberikan _kissmark_ dibagian sana.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sembari mencengkram tembok dingin didepannya. Merasakan setiap sentuhan Naruto dibagian belakang tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal dan kakinya gemetar ketika Naruto membuka belahan pantatnya dan menjilat celah bagian dalam.

"Ahh!—Naruto…" Sasuke melenguh kecil. Jari-jarinya mencoba mencari pegangan di tembok agar tubuhnya tidak limbung. Gagal. Tidak ada apa-apa disana selain bidang datar yang dingin. Sial!

Naruto melirik ke atas dengan sunggingan kecil. Jari telunjuknya mengusap celah dalam bongkahan Sasuke, memberikan sensasi geli dan menggelitik.

"Apa kau suka, Sasuke?" Ia bertanya dengan suara rendah nan menggoda.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tajam sembari melirik ke belakang, "apa wajahku ini terlihat suka, dobe?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "tidak…." Ujung jarinya mengusap lembut lubang mungil kemerahan yang tengah berkedut di antara dua bongkahan kenyal milik Sasuke. "…Tetapi tubuhmu sepertinya menyukai sentuhanku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab ataupun mengatakan sesuatu, ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan saat Naruto memulai aksinya. Menjilat dan menghisap lubangnya layaknya orang kelaparan.

"Hentikan—Nghhh—Disana kotor." Sasuke mencoba mendorong kepala Naruto susah payah dari bongkahan pantatnya, namun bukannya menyerah, Naruto malah semakin rakus memakan lubang mungil kemerahan yang terus berkedut tanpa henti itu.

"Sama sekali tidak kotor." Sahut sang Uzumaki sembari terus membasahi lubang itu dengan air liurnya. Lidahnya tidak kalah agresif dengan menjilat bagian dalam lubang Sasuke. Gerakan memutar daging lunak itu membuat Sasuke mendesah kecil.

Setelah dirasa cukup basah, Naruto segera berdiri dan menghimpit tubuh belakang Sasuke dengan badannya. Jari-jarinya bergeriliya membuka celah bongkahan pantat sang Uchiha kemudian menggesekkan batang kejantanannya di belahan itu.

"Sasuke—hhh—tahan sedikit, oke?" Naruto menunduk untuk melihat kepala penisnya yang sudah bersentuhan di depan lubang mungil tersebut. Ia menggesek-gesekkan dengan lembut sebagai salam perkenalan sebelum mendorongnya masuk secara perlahan.

"Ahhk!—Naruto! Hentikan! Sakit!" Tubuh Sasuke menegang, menahan nyeri di bagian bawahnya.

"Ssshh—tahanlah sedikit." Bisik Naruto, menenangkan. Ia mengecup bahu Sasuke untuk membuat pemuda raven itu rileks. Sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang pinggul sang raven dengan kuat.

Naruto mencium tengkuk leher Sasuke, menghantarkan rasa aman dan nyaman bagi sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ini akan sedikit sakit, rileks kan semua ototmu, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan napas tercekat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tembok lebih kuat lagi. Tubuhnya melekuk indah ketika Naruto terus mencumbui tengkuk lehernya.

Sang Uzumaki mendorong penisnya secara pelan namun pasti ke dalam lubang hangat tersebut. Merasakan setiap otot dinding rectum Sasuke memijat kejantanannya. "Sasuke—hhh—tahan sedikit lagi… Ughh!"

"Naru—Ahhk!" Sasuke mencakar dinding dengan kuat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dilakukan Naruto pada lubangnya.

"Tahan—Hhh—aku akan masukkan sampai habis." Naruto menarik selangkangannya sedikit kemudian mendorongnya kuat. Tarik-dorong. Kegiatan tersebut dilakukannya secara lembut berkali-kali untuk membuat jalan masuk yang agak lebar. Jujur saja, lubang mungil Sasuke terlalu sempit sekarang, hampir membuat batang penisnya yang besar terasa sakit dicengkram ketat seperti itu.

"Ahhk!—Ahhkk!" Tubuh Sasuke ikut tersentak maju-mundur mengikuti irama gerakkan Naruto. Ia mendesah hebat dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Sshh—pelankan suaramu." Naruto membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap punggung hingga pinggul pemuda raven bersemangat. Merasakan kulit putih dan mulus yang kini sedang disetubuhinya. Tenggelam dalam dominasi permainan seks-nya.

"Nghh!—Hmphhh!" Sasuke terus mendesah dalam gairah panas. Seluruh tubuhnya bertumpu pada tembok didepan. Sedangkan bagian belakangnya ditunggingkan ke arah sang dominan, membuat lekuk tubuhnya begitu mempesona bak model professional.

"Ahhh—hhh— _fuck_!" Kata kotor keluar dari mulut Naruto tanpa sadar ketika kenikmatan itu terus menghantam saraf-saraf sensitifnya. Memijat selangkangannya. Pinggulnya menyodok dengan irama konstan, berusaha mengatur libidonya. Namun nafsu sudah memenuhi sel-sel otaknya, membuat genjotannya berubah liar dan cepat dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Bagaimana bisa ia menahan nafsu birahi kalau dihadapannya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah mendesah dan mengerang penuh godaan seperti itu? Meliuk dengan gerakkan erotis yang seakan-akan sedang merayu keimanannya? Bahkan malaikat pun pastinya akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan pesona Sasuke.

Naruto mencumbu buas tengkuk leher sang Uchiha, menjatuhkan beberapa _kissmark_ fatal yang pastinya akan terus bersarang disana selama dua hari kedepan.

Seakan-akan menyerah, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuh bagian belakangnya terus disodok tanpa henti oleh benda panjang, besar dan berotot milik Naruto. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam erat, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka mencari udara tambahan untuk napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Precum di ujung penis Sasuke keluar menetes secara perlahan. Cairan bening yang lengket itu terciprat ke tembok berkali-kali saat tubuh Sasuke terus terhentak kuat akibat perbuatan Naruto.

Sang predator menggeram dan mendengus keras tepat di perpotongan leher Sasuke, kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk perut pemuda raven itu dengan erat, sedangkan selangkangannya tidak berhenti menyodok dan menggenjot lubang anal sang Uchiha.

Lenguhan dan erangan terdengar keluar dari bibir tipis milik Sasuke. Tangan kirinya masih berpegangan pada tembok, sedangkan yang kanan mencengkram sisi rambut Naruto dengan kuat, memaksa sang dominan terus mencumbui perpotongan leher hingga pundaknya.

Tentu saja permintaan menantang itu dituruti oleh Naruto. Ia menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit leher putih Sasuke dengan liar dan ganas. Jangan tanyakan ada berapa _kissmark_ yang tertempel disana, bahkan Sasuke pun harus berpikir untuk memakai _scarf_ ke kampus esok harinya.

Puas menyetubuhi Sasuke dengan _standing up-style_ , Naruto mulai beralih mencoba gaya lain. Ia melepaskan kejantanannya sejenak dari liang nikmat tersebut, kemudian membalikkan badan Sasuke hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sasuke—hhh—aku akan mengangkat kedua kakimu, tahan punggungmu di tembok." Perintahnya seraya mengangkat kaki kiri dan kanan Sasuke, membiarkan lutut belakang pemuda raven itu bertumpu pada kedua lengan berototnya. Sedangkan punggung Sasuke ditempel ke tembok, menyanggah agar tubuh pemuda itu tidak limbung jatuh.

"Naru—Hhh—Ini posisi yang tidak biasa. Apa kau tidak terganggu dengan berat badanku?"

Naruto tersungging kecil sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan perut _six pack_ -ku? Aku ini atlet kampus, kalau cuma segini tidak masalah buatku." Sombongnya.

Sasuke gemas dengan pernyataan angkuh pemuda pirang itu, ia mendengus kecil kemudian menarik kepala sang dominan untuk mencumbui bibirnya lagi.

"Dasar—hmmp—sok pamer." Balas Sasuke disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Hmphh—Nghmpp…" Naruto tidak perlu menjawab ucapan Sasuke, sebab mulutnya sibuk memberi kenikmatan pada bibir pemuda raven itu. "Sasuke—hhh—masukkan…" Bisiknya dengan dengusan keras.

Sasuke yang paham kemudian segera menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih penis sang dominan, menuntunnya ke arah lubang pantatnya. Digesekkannya sebentar sebelum ditenggelamkan hingga ke pangkal.

"Ahh—Hhh—nikmat…" Pinggul Naruto mulai bergerak maju-mundur. Kaki kokohnya berupaya menyeimbangkan posisi seks mereka, sedangkan kedua tangannya menggendong tubuh Sasuke. Berhadapan.

Hentakan dan sentakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke agak kelimpungan menjaga posisinya agar tidak jatuh, ia berpegangan erat di bahu kokoh sang dominan. Mulutnya berkali-kali mengeluarkan suara rintihan dan desahan yang lumayan keras ketika lubang analnya terus disodok tanpa ampun seperti boneka seks.

Di luar kamar, seorang pelayan yang sedang lewat langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara rintihan Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati dan penasaran, pelayan wanita itu menempelkan daun telinga ke sisi pintu. Mencoba mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi.

 _ **PRAANG!**_ —Vas bunga terjatuh saat Naruto tidak sengaja mendudukkan Sasuke di atas meja kecil yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh vas bunga tadi—yang kini teronggok pecah di lantai.

Sasuke nampaknya tidak peduli dengan benda mahal yang baru saja dipecahkan oleh pemuda idiot dihadapannya ini. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada penis panjang dan berotot yang tengah menyodoknya tanpa ampun di liang analnya.

Kaki Sasuke terbuka lebar dipegang oleh Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya terus mengocok miliknya yang sekarang semakin basah oleh cairan precum.

"Naru—ahhk!—kau terlalu kuat menyodokku—nghh!"

Naruto hanya melempar tatapannya tanpa menjawab, kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman di kening, pipi dan bibir Sasuke. Nafsu terus menyelimuti otak kotornya. Ia menggeram dan mendengus dengan keras saat selangkangannya bergetar menerima jepitan kenikmatan dinding rectum milik Sasuke.

 _ **Tok!—Tok!—Tok!**_ Ketukan tiba-tiba di pintu langsung membuat gerakan dua insan itu terhenti sejenak. Terdiam.

"Tu—Tuan muda, anda tidak apa-apa? Apa anda sedang sakit? Mau saya panggilkan dokter?" Suara pelayan dari balik pintu sukses membuat Sasuke panik luar biasa.

Sasuke memberi aba-aba pada Naruto untuk menghentikan permainan mereka sejenak, tetapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau menuruti ucapan pemuda raven itu.

Senyum licik terlihat, Naruto segera membuka lebar paha Sasuke kemudian menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam ke lubang pantat sang Uchiha.

"AHHK!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke berteriak cukup keras. Detik berikutnya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan panik.

"Tu—Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?!" Suara sang pelayan terdengar khawatir, ia berkali-kali memutar kenop pintu namun tidak berhasil karena terkunci dari dalam. "Tuan muda, buka pintunya sekarang! Tuan muda!" Ia menggedor-gedor nyaring.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke berdehem kecil agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya bermain gulat saj—nghhh!—" Kalimatnya terhenti ketika Naruto kembali menggenjot dinding rektumnya. Tepat di bagian prostat. "Kami hanya bermain. Pergilah, jangan mengganggu!" Perintah sang Uchiha, tegas.

Dengan wajah bingung, sang pelayan memilih menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Ia berjalan menjauh tanpa menghiraukan kegaduhan yang dibuat tuan mudanya itu. Lagipula tuan mudanya dan pemuda pirang itu hanya bermain gulat saja 'kan? Memangnya apa sih yang berbahaya dari permainan gulat?

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan _death glare_. "Kau sengaja melakukan hal itu 'kan, Dobe?"

"Aku tidak sengaja—Ahhh—" Naruto masih sibuk menghentakkan penisnya di dalam lubang anal Sasuke, sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar di dalam sana.

"Kau bohong!" Sasuke jengkel.

"Tidak bohong—hmmp!" Naruto memberikan ciuman sayang di bibir. Lumatan yang lembut.

Kemarahan Sasuke memudar, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu sang dominan. "Jangan—nghhh—ulangi lagi." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Konsentrasinya kembali tertuju pada batang kejantanannya yang terus berdenyut keras. Liang hangat dan basah milik Sasuke terus meremas dan memijat penisnya tanpa ampun, benar-benar kenikmatan surga.

Sang dominan menggendong tubuh Sasuke kemudian membawanya ke atas ranjang. Area baru untuk mereka bermain "gulat panas".

Sasuke menyamankan diri berbaring di atas kasur. Ia melebarkan paha dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi, memperlihatkan lubang anal kemerahan yang sedang berkedut meminta penis Naruto.

Naruto menyentuh dan membelai paha Sasuke sebelum kembali mendorong masuk kejantanannya ke dalam liang hangat tersebut.

Genjotan kuat kembali terjadi. Nafsu dan gairah melebur menjadi satu. Napas saling memburu dengan kedua mata yang memandang pasangan masing-masing. Onyx hitam bertemu sapphire biru untuk kesekian kalinya, tetapi mereka tidak pernah bosan, walaupun dalam mata pasangan mereka kini hanya terpancar nafsu saja. Libido yang menggelegak dan juga hasrat yang tinggi untuk saling memiliki.

Naruto melenguh keras diimbangi dengan sodokannya yang mulai tidak terkendali. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya yang berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Rambut _spiky_ pirangnya basah dan menempel di dahi, membuat wajah dengan rahang tegas itu nampak begitu sempurna. Liar dan tampan, mirip seperti makhluk buas yang begitu menawan.

Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke belakang dengan desahan tertahan. Jari-jari rampingnya mencari pegangan di bantal dan lengan kokoh sang Uzumaki. Mencengkramnya kuat. Mata hitam sayu itu memandang bagian bawahnya, melihat betapa lubangnya yang dulu sempit kini terbuka merekah karena benda panjang berotot yang tengah menyodominya.

Menyetubuhinya hingga ke bagian rectum paling dalam. Menghajar prostat dan organ dalamnya. Mengalirkan listrik statis hingga ke ujung kakinya. Begitu nikmat dan menggairahkan.

Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke samping kiri dan kanan ketika ujung penisnya tidak bisa lagi menahan aliran sperma yang terpompa dari kedua bola testikelnya. Dadanya turun-naik memompa oksigen bersama dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar meneteskan saliva. Erangan nikmat terdengar, desahan terus menerus dikeluarkan.

"Naru—hhh—Ahhk!—aku tidak sanggup—Nghh!" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sedangkan tangannya menutup lubang ujung penisnya, berharap cairan putih laknat itu tidak keluar.

Sang dominan mempercepat sodokannya, menggagahi Sasuke lebih kuat dengan ritme brutal. Napasnya menderu cepat, keringat mengalir dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya, membuat kulitnya yang berwarna tan eksotis menjadi berkilat menggoda.

"Sasuke—hhh—ahh—aku mau keluar—ahh." Naruto mencengkram pinggang Sasuke, menggenjotnya lebih cepat lagi.

"Naru—Ahhk!—tidak tahan!" Hantaman di prostatnya membuat otak Sasuke kosong, penisnya bergetar menahan nafsu, namun cairan putih itu mulai terdesak keluar. "Naru!—AHHK!" Sasuke menyerah, ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mengejang mencapai kenikmatan dibawah tindihan Naruto. Menyemburkan sperma putih kental yang mengotori bagian perut dan dadanya.

"Sasuke—Ahh!—GHHK!" Dengan satu kali hentakkan terakhir, testikel Naruto memompa cairan sperma menuju saluran urine, sebelum menyemburkannya ke dinding rektum sang Uchiha. Mengotori bagian dalam Sasuke dengan benihnya yang begitu banyak serta pekat.

Naruto tersengal-sengal dengan wajah kelelahan. Ia menarik selangkangannya dengan perlahan. Cairan sisa sperma milik Naruto terlihat menetes dari lubang anal Sasuke yang kini terbuka merekah, menampilkan bagian dalam rektumnya yang kemerahan dan berkedut-kedut. Kalau saja Naruto masih punya stamina kuda liar, mungkin saja pemandangan di depannya ini membuat libidonya naik kembali. Tapi sekarang, tenaganya sudah terkuras semua, begitu juga Sasuke yang hanya bisa terengah-engah sambil berbaring di kasur.

Naruto mengelus lembut tangan Sasuke sebelum membawanya ke bibir. Mengecup tipis. "Hei sayang, apa sekarang kau mau mengakui perasaanmu, hm?" Godanya dengan cengiran kecil.

Sasuke mendengus. "Perasaan apa? Perasaanku baik-baik saja."

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, tidak perlu sungkan begitu." Naruto berbaring di sebelah sang Uchiha, menatapnya dengan mata biru yang cerah. Tidak tajam dan menakutkan seperti sebelumnya. "Aku tahu, kau sekarang menyukaiku." Ungkapnya lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Aku mau mandi. Badanku terasa lengket semua karena keringatmu." Ia bangkit dari kasur, menghindari pertanyaan tersebut.

Naruto cemberut, "Cowok keringatan itu sangat _manly_ , tau!" Prostesnya sembari menatap Sasuke yang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kamar mandi. "Mau kubantu tidak?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa berpaling.

Wajah Naruto semakin masam. Ia menyambar celananya dan memakainya dengan gusar. Naruto berharap ini bukan sekedar seks semata, tapi nyatanya Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali dengan perasannya. Mungkin Naruto saja yang terlalu beharap lebih. Atau dia terlalu dungu karena terbawa perasaan. Harusnya Naruto tahu, kalau ia dan Sasuke tidak bisa bersa—

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?" Kepala Sasuke menengok keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Pulang." Balas Naruto, kesal.

"Jangan pulang, rapikan ranjang dan kamarku dulu." Ucap Sasuke lagi, tentu saja dengan nada dingin yang makin membuat Naruto jengkel setengah mati. "Lagipula ranjangku harus rapi kalau kau mau menginap disini." Sambungnya dengan suara yang hampir menghilang dibagian akhir.

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran. Mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Kau memperbolehkanku menginap disini?" Ia menunjuk ke kasur Sasuke. "Disini? Di kamarmu? Di ranjangmu ini?!" Katanya lagi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, ia mencoba melirik ke arah lain selain Naruto. "I—Itu terserah kau saja. Kalau kau mau pulang, aku juga tidak peduli."

Matanya kembali menatap sang Uzumaki dengan tajam. "Tapi sebelum itu, rapikan ranjangku dan kamarku dulu." Perintahnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan suara _**-Brak!-**_ keras.

Naruto mengulum senyum. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Detik selanjutnya ia melemparkan badannya ke kasur Sasuke dan bermain-main dengan bantal serta guling pemuda raven itu. Mencoba menahan pekikan senang layaknya seorang gadis perawan.

' _Ohhh_ _yeah baby! Uchiha Sasuke sekarang menjadi milikku!'_ Teriaknya dalam hati sembari menciumi guling dan mengendus bantal Sasuke seperti seorang maniak.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aku harap kalian suka guys! Sorry kalau telat update, banyak kerjaan sekarang hahaha...Lemon-nya rada jelek, jadi maklumi saja sebab udah lama gak bikin FF :D  
**

 **Hope you like it guys! XD**

 **.**

 **RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC** **PWP (Penis with penis) No! I mean Porn Without Plot** **—** **#Plak XD *author digampar* dan peringatan lainnya yang bersifat 'dewasa' serta nyeleneh.**

 **Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

 **Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Baby, I'm Crazy For You!**

 **.**

 **By: CrowCakes**

 **~Enjoy~**

 **.**

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto—yang untuk pertama kalinya bisa menginap bahkan tidur bersama di satu ranjang yang besar dengan Sasuke.

Bayangkan saja! Tidur satu ranjang dengan idola kampus, jangan lupakan juga kalau mereka sudah melakukan hal yang sangat intim—seks!

Ya! Seks! _Oh god_ , mengingat kejadian itu sukses membuat Naruto mengulum cengir lebarnya.

Naruto melirik ke samping, dimana wajah _baby face_ Sasuke masih terlelap tidur disebelahnya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak membangunkan Sasuke, ia hanya memandang wajah manis Sasuke dengan mata biru cerahnya. Meneliti setiap bagian wajah sang Uchiha dengan seksama. Bulu mata yang lentik, bibir _pink_ yang tipis, hidung mungil dan mancung, serta alis hitam yang tajam.

 _God_ , Sasuke benar-benar manis seperti permen.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti maniak, Dobe." Sasuke membuka suara tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Naruto terjungkal kaget.

"K—Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Naruto tertawa salah tingkah.

"Hm." Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan sebelum merenggangkan seluruh persendian lengan dan punggungnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dari tadi." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari beranjak dari kasur.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat kalau kau bangun."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Aku bangun lebih awal satu jam, tetapi lenganmu memeluk tubuhku, jadi aku biarkan saja dan kembali tidur lagi."

"Kau bisa menggeser lenganku kalau kau mau."

"Ya, aku bisa." Sasuke menarik handuk putih dari dalam lemari. "Tapi aku tidak mau, lagipula aku tidak enak membangunkanmu jam 5 pagi." Ia menatap Naruto sebelum menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi. "Mau mandi bareng atau sendiri-sendiri?" Tawarnya.

Naruto sumringah dan langsung melompat turun dari ranjang. "Ayo mandi bersama, Sayang!"

"Jangan memanggilku 'sayang', Dobe. Terdengar menjijikan."

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menampilkan cengiran lebar saja.

Mereka menghabiskan 10 menit untuk mandi bersama. Naruto tidak berani melakukan apapun pada Sasuke walaupun miliknya sudah tegang sepenuhnya saat melihat tubuh telanjang pemuda raven itu. Dia berkali-kali mencoba memancing libido sang Uchiha dengan menciumi pundak Sasuke, namun pemuda itu menolaknya berkali-kali juga dengan alasan mereka akan terlambat ke kampus.

Naruto hanya cemberut mendengar alasan yang sepele itu. "Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, Teme. Kita tidak masuk kuliah pun tidak akan ada masalah sama sekali, tidak akan dicari dosen juga."

"Kau benar, tapi aku adalah mahasiswa disiplin dan aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk perkuliahan." Ultimatum dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan protesan lagi.

Naruto cemberut jengkel. Memang terkesan egois, _but hey!_ Naruto juga ingin sayang-sayangan di pagi hari bersama sang kekasih. Tapi tunggu, apakah mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ataukah Naruto hanya dijadikan selingkuhan saja, melihat kalau Sasuke sudah mempunyai Hinata?

Naruto tidak berani mengangkat topik tersebut karena takut menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. Jadi dia hanya diam saja, bahkan setelah mereka berpakaian dan turun untuk sarapan pun Naruto tetap membisu.

Naruto duduk di depan meja makan tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya otaknya saja yang berpikir keras mencari jawaban mengenai hubungan mereka.

 _ **-Tring!-**_ Bunyi garpu perak beradu dengan gelas kaca langsung membuat acara melamun Naruto terganggu. Ia gelagapan sendiri sebelum mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berada di depannya memegang garpu dan gelas. Raut heran.

Sang Uchiha mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanyanya seraya menaruh gelasnya kembali.

"Aku tidak melamun." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Garpu yang dipegang Sasuke menunjuk ke arah piring Naruto, dimana roti bakar selai cokelatnya sama sekali belum tersentuh. "Kau tidak sarapan? Nanti roti bakarnya keburu dingin."

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa sarapan roti. Aku tipe yang makan nasi dan ramen untuk sarapan."

"Kau yakin itu alasan kau melamun, Dobe?" Sasuke memotong roti miliknya, menancapkannya ke garpu dan memakannya dengan gaya elegan. Naruto hanya memperhatikan seluruh gestur Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ya, hanya itu saja." Balas Naruto lagi setelah puas menatap Sasuke mengunyah roti dengan perlahan. Naruto bersiap memotong roti miliknya menjadi potongan kecil, namun lidahnya sudah gatal untuk menanyakan bagaimana hubungan mereka ini sebenarnya. Apakah hanya sebatas teman satu malam? Selingkuhan? Ataukah kekasih?

"Uhm, hei—" Naruto meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di sisi piring sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, meminta perhatian. "—Bagaimana menurutmu hubungan kita ini?"

Sasuke berhenti melakukan gerakan. Ia menatap Naruto seakan-akan pemuda itu baru saja menanyakan kapan hari kiamat akan terjadi. "Huh?"

"Yeah, kau tahu maksudku..." Gestur Naruto menampilkan kalau pemuda pirang itu sedang canggung. "...Hubungan kita..." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke bergantian. "...Apakah kita hanya sebatas teman saja ataukah...?" Ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuat Sasuke sedikit berpikir.

Sang Uchiha mendesah pelan. Ia meletakkan alat makannya, menyapu mulutnya dengan serbet putih kemudian melirik ke arah para pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Kalian semua, masuk ke dalam dapur. Sekarang." Perintahnya sembari mengibaskan tangan satu kali.

Para pelayan yang berada di sekitar meja makan langsung membungkuk hormat sebelum bergerak menuju dapur, meninggalkan tuan muda mereka dan pemuda pirang itu dalam keheningan ruang makan yang luas.

Sasuke berdehem kecil, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan onyx-nya yang tajam. "Jadi, katakan sekali lagi apa maksudmu menanyakan hal tersebut?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia memainkan garpunya dengan gugup. "A—Aku hanya ingin dianggap olehmu sebagai seseorang yang berharga."

"Kau berharga." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Bukan berharga yang seperti itu..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya agak frustasi. "...Kalau disuruh memilih, lebih berharga aku ataukah Hinata?" Tanyanya langsung menohok ke inti.

Sasuke mengerjap dua kali kemudian bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. Ia pun akhirnya paham kenapa cowok pirang idiot ini sejak keluar dari kamar mandi tidak bicara sedikit pun. Ternyata ini masalah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana?" Naruto menatap Sasuke. Menuntut jawaban.

Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan Sasuke kering mendadak. Ia meraih gelasnya dan menyeruput air putih dengan cepat. "Begini..." Ia menaruh kembali gelasnya di atas meja. "...Jadi intinya, kau cemburu karena aku masih berhubungan dengan Hinata, sedangkan aku juga berhubungan denganmu, begitu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan-akan berkata, _'ya, begitulah.'_

Sasuke mengaitkan kedua tangan di bawah dagu, berpikir. "Naruto, kau sekarang adalah prioritas utamaku, sedangkan Hinata... Kami... Maksudku, aku—sudah tidak punya _chemistry_ lagi padanya." Ujarnya seraya mengibas-ngibas udara.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Untuk sekarang... Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?" Naruto hampir saja menggebrak meja karena emosi dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu? Apa dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata? Apakah Sasuke menginginkan dirinya dan Hinata sekaligus? Tidakkah itu rakus? Serakah?

"Dengar, sebaiknya sekarang kita segera ke kampus." Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, mengalihkan topik. "Aku tidak ingin terlambat."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Baiklah, kita berangkat."

Kalau Sasuke memang tidak mau membicarakan hubungan mereka, oke, Naruto tidak akan memaksa. Cukup tahu saja kalau hubungan mereka masih sebelah pihak.

Pihak yang tertekan dan butuh kepastian alias Naruto, dan pihak yang adem ayem tidak mempedulikan perasaan orang alias Sasuke.

"Kau mau ikut aku naik mobil atau memilih naik sepedamu saja?" Tanya Sasuke menawarkan.

Naruto bangkit dari meja makan setelah meraup roti bakarnya dengan satu kali suapan. "Nghaik sepedha…" Ia menelan makanannya sebelum bicara lagi. "…Soalnya setelah pulang kuliah ada yang harus ku urus dulu." Tambahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kampus."

"Oke!" Sahut Naruto sambil senyum sumringah.

.

.

45 menit kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di kampus. Naruto memilih jalan pintas untuk mempersingkat waktu, sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa tiba lebih awal karena terjebak macet, alhasil mereka sampai di kampus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Yooo, Sasuke!" Naruto terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Pemuda pirang itu memarkir sepedanya sebelum berlari ke arah pujaan hatinya itu. "Yuk barengan."

Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangan biru malamnya ke arah Uzumaki. "Kau keringatan, kau perlu perbanyak memakai _deodorant_."

"Hei, aku tidak bau kok." Naruto mengendus ketiaknya kemudian menyeka keningnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Sasuke. "Ini namanya cowok _manly_ tahu."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau itu banyak sekali alasan."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama menyisiri lorong koridor. Awalnya suasana sangat mengkondisikan bagi Naruto untuk memulai rayuan gombalnya, tetapi baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut tiba-tiba sebuah telur mentah terbang dan mendarat tepat di kepala Sasuke. Cairan kuning lengket menutupi hampir separuh rambut hitam pemuda raven itu.

"Dasar pelacur! Sok suci!" Teriakan salah seorang mahasiswi terdengar diikuti oleh lemparan telur lagi yang terus melayang ke arah Sasuke.

"Banci sialan!" Beberapa mahasiswa serta mahasiswi melempari Sasuke dengan telur, botol kosong, serta _sandwich_ sisa.

Sasuke mencoba menghindar sembari menutupi kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto berusaha keras menghalau dan menghalangi benda-benda terbang itu dengan tangan dan kakinya.

"HEI! APA-APAAN SIH INI?!" Naruto berteriak marah. Menangkap salah satu botol kosong kemudian melemparkan balik ke arah si penyerang. "PERGI KALIAN!"

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi! Kenapa kau melindungi si pelacur itu?!" Teriak salah seorang mahasiswa yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti situasinya hanya bisa menatap beberapa orang mahasiswa di depan mereka dengan wajah kebingungan. "Apa maksud kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, semua orang sudah melihat papan pengumuman!" Sahut salah seorang mahasiswa.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. "Apa kau tahu tentang papan pengumuman itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Kita 'kan baru saja sampai kampus." Jelasnya sembari membersihkan cairan lengket serta serpihan kulit telur dari rambutnya.

Merasa penasaran, Naruto serta merta menarik Sasuke melewati kerumunan menuju papan pengumuman yang berada tepat di depan gedung kampus utama. Saat sampai disana, seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi terlihat mengerumuni tempat tersebut sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke harus berdesakan untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Papan pengumuman itu agak besar dan berwarna hijau tua, banyak tertempel kertas-kertas hasil ujian mahasiswa serta pengumuman penting lainnya. Tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Naruto, melainkan beberapa foto yang tertempel disana bertuliskan _**"Skandal Uchiha Sasuke dengan Pengusaha Kaya"**_.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut.

Semua foto-foto itu diambil di kamar hotel Extravaganza, tempat dimana Sasuke mabuk-mabukkan kemarin, _well_ , sebetulnya mabuk gara-gara taruhan bodoh dengan Suigetsu. Tapi yang mengherankan, di foto itu Sasuke telanjang separuh badan sembari tertidur bergelung selimut, disebelahnya seorang pria yang juga setengah telanjang tidur disamping Sasuke sembari mencium kening pemuda raven itu.

Wajah pria asing itu di- _blur_ , bahkan diberi sensor besar berwarna hitam di bagian mata, benar-benar mirip foto kriminal, Sedangkan foto Sasuke dibiarkan terpampang dengan jelas. Terlihat wajah tidurnya yang pulas dengan pipi yang memerah akibat mabuk.

Dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berteriak panik. Tangan, kaki dan badannya gemetar ketakutan. Mata hitamnya nyalang menatap berkeliling, dimana seluruh pasang mata tengah memandangnya hina, bahkan ada yang berbisik menunjuk dan mengatai Sasuke sebagai pelacur serta simpanan om-om mesum.

Seperti vertigo, kepala Sasuke serasa diputar secara paksa layaknya _roller coster_. Ia bahkan hampir goyah dan tidak bisa menyanggah berat badannya sendiri, namun kemarahannya yang memuncak membuatnya tetap sadar.

Ini pasti kerjaan Suigetsu!

Ya, Suigetsu! Siapa lagi orang brengsek yang berani memfitnah dan melakukan kebohongan ini selain dia?!

Beberapa orang menarik ponsel mereka untuk memotret Sasuke sembari mencibir dan menertawakannya. Kilat cahaya putih membuat mata Sasuke buta sesaat. Terlalu banyak kilat, terlalu banyak orang, Sasuke hampir sesak napas. Tangannya menggapai lengan Naruto dengan panik, mencengkramnya erat.

"Naruto, kita harus perg—" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti ketika menatap pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto hanya diam memandang foto-foto itu dengan tatapan kosong. Seluruh tubuh pemuda pirang itu bergetar, bukan ketakutan melainkan menahan amarah.

Oh tidak.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya. "Naruto, kau harus percaya padaku!" Ia mengguncang lengan sang Uzumaki dengan keras namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Belum lagi kilat dan suara ponsel kamera membuatnya risih dan tidak nyaman. "Naruto, kita harus pergi!" Desaknya.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Raut wajah pemuda pirang itu berubah sepenuhnya. Sapphire yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi kilat tajam yang mengancam, ekspresi sebelumnya yang lembut berubah keras dan penuh amarah, bahkan bibir yang dulunya selalu tertawa kini datar tanpa suara.

Sasuke kenal ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang sama saat dirinya kecewa dan merasa dikhianati.

"Naruto, kumohon percaya padaku…" Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan situasinya namun suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia menggeleng pelan sembari terus menatap Naruto. "…Aku tidak melakukan itu semua, aku difitnah." Jelasnya.

Naruto berpaling, enggan menatap Sasuke, "Aku harus pergi… Maaf…" Ia melepaskan genggaman Sasuke di lengannya, kemudian memilih menjauh tanpa banyak bicara.

Sasuke ditinggal di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sibuk memotret dan menghujatnya.

Kalut dan panik, Sasuke mencoba berdesak keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat ada salah seorang yang mengumpat karena terdorong atau tersikut olehnya. Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke hanyalah lari dan menghindar.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau bencana ini datang di pagi hari yang cerah, dimana burung sedang berkicau indah dan perasaannya galau seketika.

Pikiran Sasuke kacau, terlebih lagi Naruto—si pemuda bodoh itu—percaya kalau semua foto-foto itu benar, padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Semua musibah ini karena ulah si Suigetsu sialan itu. Memfitnah dan menyebarkan gosip yang merusak imej-nya. Kini Sasuke bakal menjadi pembicaraan di seluruh media sosial sebagai mahasiswa konglomerat yang sering ditiduri oleh om-om senang untuk meraup lebih banyak kekayaan.

 _FUCK MY LIFE!_

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju parkiran, untung saja supirnya belum pergi meninggalkan kampus dan masih sibuk memeriksa mesin kap mobil, jadi ia bisa kabur dari situasi rumit ini.

Sasuke mendekat dengan langkah cepat. "Antar aku pulang!" Perintahnya tegas sembari masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia meremas tangannya seraya menatap keluar dari jendela mobil dengan waspada. "CEPAT!" Teriaknya lagi, mengibaskan tangan ke arah sang supir yang masih terbengong heran di depan.

Mendengar teriakan amarah dari tuan mudanya, mau tidak mau sang supir langsung bergerak panik masuk ke dalam mobil. Menyalakan mesin dan melaju secepat yang dia bisa.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke menggigit ujung kukunya dengan gelisah. Ia menatap keluar jendela namun otaknya tetap mengulang kejadian di kampus tadi. Ia masih mengingat tatapan-tatapan orang yang mencemoohnya, menghujatnya dan mencibirnya. Baru kali ini selama hidupnya, dia—Uchiha Sasuke—dipermalukan di depan umum oleh makhluk brengsek macam Suigetsu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. Ia bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran yang setimpal kepada parasit itu.

 _ **Drrrttt!—Drrrrrrt!**_

Ponselnya berbunyi. Sasuke melirik nama yang terpampang di layarnya hingga matanya membulat ketakutan.

 **Uchiha Itachi**.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Tangannya gemetaran ketika ponselnya terus meraung-raung minta diangkat.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Sasuke mencoba menerima telepon dari kakaknya itu.

"Hal—"

" _Sasuke."_ Itachi menyela dengan cepat. Suaranya terdengar dingin, berat dan tegas. Mirip seperti ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ya?" Dihadapan sang kakak, Sasuke benar-benar mirip seperti kucing penurut. Dia tidak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor apalagi sampai melawan.

" _Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_ Itachi melempar kalimat obrolan basa basi.

Sasuke menggeleng, refleks. "Ti—tidak."

" _Hm, baguslah…"_

Ada jeda sejenak. Keheningan kecil itu membuat jantung Sasuke meletup-letup gugup. Ia berharap kalau sang kakak tidak mendengar gossip tentang dirinya. "Ada apa kakak menelp—"

" _Aku dengar berita…"_ Lagi-lagi Itachi memotong, membuat Sasuke meneguk air liur untuk kesekian kalinya. _"…Apa kau ada masalah di kampus?"_

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah." Jawab Sasuke tegas, sedikit tertawa untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, namun gagal. Suara tawanya lebih mirip cicitan tikus.

Itachi tidak langsung bicara, melainkan duduk di kursi kerjanya menghadap sebuah laptop. Di layar terpampang sebuah media sosial yang menampilkan gambar Sasuke tengah mabuk dan tertidur dengan seorang pria di hotel.

" _Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seterkenal ini di kampusmu. Media sosial dan internet memang musuh yang mengerikan, bukan?"_ Itachi berbicara dengan sangat tenang, tapi bagi Sasuke suara sang kakak seperti semburan air es yang dingin.

"Kak, aku bisa jelaskan—"

" _KALAU BEGITU JELASKAN SEGERA!"_ Bentak Itachi sembari menggebrak meja dengan suara _**-BRAK!-**_ yang nyaring.

Sasuke tersentak kecil. "A—Aku dijebak." Ucapnya panik. "Lusa kemarin aku dibuat mabuk oleh Suigetsu lalu paginya tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di hotel. Sungguh, aku tidak ingat apapun." Jelasnya.

" _Hmph."_ Itachi mendengus pelan, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ia memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap ke jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kota New York. _"_ _Sasuke, sebagai anggota dari keluarga Uchiha, aku harap kau segera membereskan masalah ini_ _. Aku tidak ingin kalau nama keluarga kita tercoreng gara-gara_ _ulahmu, mengerti?_ _"_

"Aku akan berusaha."

" _Berusaha saja tidak cukup, Sasuke."_ Itachi berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke meja sekretarisnya. _"Persiapkan dokumen untuk rapat besok."_

Sang sekretaris mengangguk patuh. _"Baik."_

" _Lalu kapan ayahku akan datang kesini?"_ Tanya Itachi lagi pada sang sekretaris.

" _Tuan Fugaku akan sampai di New York, besok malam."_ Jawab sekretarisnya sembari membuka agenda.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar percakapan sang kakak dengan sekretaris melalui ponsel tanpa bisa menyela. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuka suara dan terlalu panik untuk memikirkan jalan keluar. Sial!

Itachi memijat pelipisnya keras. _"Sasuke, aku harap kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu_ _ini,_ _kalau tidak..."_ Kalimat menggantung Itachi membuat bulir-bulir keringat Sasuke berjatuhan semakin deras.

"Ka—Kalau tidak? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke ketakutan.

Ada desahan kecil di seberang telepon. " _Kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahu masalah ini pada ayah."_

 _ **BOOMM!**_ —Ibarat di film-film, kepala Sasuke sudah meledak karena dibombardir oleh bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki sekaligus. Peringatan akan adanya perang ketiga yang dikomando langsung oleh Uchiha Fugaku mulai meraung.

Bahkan ia yakin, kalau ayah mereka sampai tahu hal ini maka akan ada pertumpahan darah yang terjadi di rumah. Yang jelas itu akan menjadi hari kematiannya. Kiamat.

FUCK!

" _Kau mengerti kan, Sasuke? Jadi cepat bereskan masalah ini sebelum terlambat."_

 _ **Tuut!—Tuut!—Tuut!**_

Sambungan telepon di tutup dengan semena-mena oleh Itachi, membiarkan Sasuke yang masih menempelkan ponsel ke telinga terdiam membeku.

Apa yang Itachi bilang tadi? Membereskan masalah ini?

MEMBERESKAN GUNDULMU! BAGAIMANA BISA IA MEMBERESKAN BENCANA INI SENDIRIAN?! MEMANGNYA DIA KETURUNAN SUPERMAN?! PUNYA ALAT CANGIH LAYAKNYA IRON MAN?!

" _Shit!"_ Sasuke meninju jok depan dengan jengkel. Membuat sang sopir tersentak kaget.

"Uhm, maaf tuan muda, saya tidak bermaksud membuat tuan marah, tapi kita sudah sampai di rumah." Ucap sang supir ketakutan.

Seakan-akan tersadar, Sasuke langsung melirik ke luar jendela mobil. Benar, dia sudah sampai di depan rumah. Tapi sejak kapan? Mungkin terlalu lama gelisah dan ketakutan karena ulah Itachi, ia jadi tidak sadar waktu.

Sasuke mengurut keningnya sebentar. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan sembari keluar mobil. "Dan terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang." Sambungnya sembari memberikan anggukan kepala kecil.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, bahkan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah pun rasanya sulit sekali. Ia memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh sang ayah kalau sampai skandalnya terbongkar.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ia ingat betapa mengerikannya kemarahan Fugaku saat Sasuke yang waktu itu berumur 7 tahun memecahkan vas antik kesayangan ayahnya. Ia harus rela dicambuk ratusan kali hingga menangis meraung-raung minta tolong pada Itachi.

Dan sekarang, skandal ini lebih besar dibandingkan hanya memecahkan vas antik saja.

"Sasuke..." Suara lembut Hinata menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang ingin masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh dan mendapati sang kekasih sedang keluar dari mobil merah menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku dengar kau terlibat masalah." Hinata langsung menohok dengan pertanyaan langsung tanpa basa-basi. "Aku langsung ke rumahmu setelah tahu hal ini."

"Hn.."

"Beritanya sudah menyebar di internet." Sambung Hinata sembari merapikan rambut ke sisi telinganya. Gesturnya terlihat gelisah.

"Ya, tanpa melihat internet pun aku yakin semua orang sudah mengetahuinya." Balas Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam, menunduk sembari memainkan jempolnya. "Ini sangat rumit, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana."

Sasuke menatap raut wajah Hinata, masih terlihat gelisah. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Aku... Uhm... Kau tahu, masalahmu ini agak membuat hubungan kita menjadi rumit."

"Maksudmu?" Firasat Sasuke mulai tidak enak. Ia memijat pertemuan keningnya yang berdenyut keras. "Tolong jelaskan secara ringkas saja, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Hinata menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Matanya menatap sang onyx dengan lembut. "Sasuke, sebaiknya kita putus saja."

Petir kembali menyambar di kepala Sasuke. Dua kali.

Pemuda raven itu berusaha bersikap _stoic_ dan tenang seperti biasa, namun denyut nadinya berdetak cepat penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa?" Hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup diucapkan bibirnya.

Hinata lagi-lagi menunduk, tidak berani menatap sang onyx yang sedang terbakar amarah. "Skandalmu sudah sampai di kampusku, dan banyak yang sedang mencemoohmu..." Ia mencoba meredam getar tangis di nada suaranya. "...Dan aku sebagai orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut menjadi korban pembully-an gara-gara skandalmu ini. Aku dihina gara-gara berpacaran denganmu, aku bahkan disangka sebagai mucikari yang menjualmu kepada om-om hidung belang. Aku tidak sanggup, Sasuke." Ucapnya sembari mengepalkan tangan.

Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan gadis tersebut, jadi ia langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat-kuat. "Aku mohon, jangan pisah denganku. Jangan tinggalkan aku saat aku sedang lemah begini."

Hinata menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Ia melepaskan genggaman sang Uchiha. "Semoga kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku." Ucapnya lagi sebelum berbalik ke arah mobil merahnya dan menjauh pergi.

.

.

 _ **BRAAKK!**_

Sasuke menendang kursi belajarnya dengan penuh emosi. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia lelah dengan masalah yang ada, ditambah lagi Hinata yang memutuskannya secara sepihak.

Mata onyx nya melirik ke arah komputer yang ada di atas meja. Bahkan untuk melihat akun media sosialnya saja ia sudah ketakutan. Semua skandalnya sudah tersebar luas di internet. Bahkan notifikasi di ponselnya pun terus berbunyi karena banyak teman-teman sekampusnya yang menanyakan kebenaran hal tersebut. Dan jujur saja, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

 _ **Drrrttt!**_ _ **—**_ _ **Drrrt!**_

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk.

Sasuke meraihnya dengan gerak malas. Nama Naruto terpampang disana.

Sang Uchiha ragu sejenak, matanya hanya menatap panggilan masuk itu dalam diam. Haruskah ia angkat? Ataukah memutuskan sambungan begitu saja? Tetapi bagaimana kalau Naruto ingin mengabarkan hal yang penting? Misalnya saja Suigetsu mati mendadak dan mereka bisa berpesta sekarang. Oke, itu pikiran konyol.

Sedikit berat hati akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut. "Ada apa, Idiot? Aku sedang pusing." Ucapnya sembari memijat keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

" _Kenapa tidak cepat mengangkat teeponku sih?! Aku khawatir sekali, Teme!"_ Bentakkan terdengar dari seberang telepon namun Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Hmph! Bagaimana mungkin kau khawatir padaku kalau tadi pagi saja kau langsung meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah kerumunan."

" _Errr... Itu sebenarnya... Aku sedang membereskan masalah."_

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan memijat keningnya. "Apa maksudmu sedang membereskan masalah? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ada kekehan puas dari seberang telepon. _"Ohh kau tidak perlu khawatir, besok kau akan tahu."_

"Naruto jangan bermain-main denganku, cepat katakan ada apa?"

Naruto mengerang. _"Jangan sekarang, Teme. Aku sudah capek."_

"Capek? Memangnya kau melakukan apa sampai capek?"

" _Sudahlah, Teme. Pokoknya lihat saja apa yang kuperbuat besok. Bye, sayang."_

"Hei, tung—"

 _ **Tuuut!**_ _ **—**_ _ **Tuuut!**_ _ **—**_ _ **Tuuut!**_ Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak, membuat Sasuke yang masih penasaran hanya bisa berdecak jengkel.

Sasuke mengerang kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Mata onyx nya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

' _Besok, huh? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si idiot itu sih? Dia tidak akan membuat masalah baru 'kan? Jujur saja, masalah ini saja sudah cukup membuatku sakit kepala, aku tidak perlu masalah-masalah lainnya lagi.'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berdiri di halaman kampus. Bengong. Terdiam. Juga terbelalak.

Bukan... Bukan karena dia di _drop out_ dari kampus ataupun penampakan UFO lewat, melainkan pemandangan di depannya ini lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan melihat gajah sedang kawin di channel televisi.

Tepat di tengah-tengah kampus, dimana tiang bendera berdiri tegak, ada tiga orang badut yang sedang terikat disana. Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin.

Suigetsu dan Juugo dengan wajah babak belur bekas dihajar dan hanya memakai boxer tipis, serta Karin yang seluruh tubuhnya digulung karung goni dengan rambut kusut serta memar di pipi.

Dengan sekali lihat pun Sasuke tahu ini semua adalah kerjaannya Naruto, dan lagi sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah diikat disana semalaman. Terlihat Suigetsu yang bergumam 'lapar' dan Karin yang mengeluh ingin pulang, sedangkan Juugo terlihat tidur pulas atau mungkin pingsan, entahlah.

Di samping tiga badut itu terlihat spanduk putih besar bertuliskan _**"Kami Berkompromi Memfitnah Sasuke Untuk Menjatuhkannya"**_

Gerombolan mahasiswa yang sedang lewat langsung berhenti dan memotret kejadian langka itu. Dalam waktu singkat, tiga kawanan badut itu sudah dikelilingi oleh para penghuni kampus yang kelaparan akan berita.

Gumaman dan bisikan terdengar, ada yang percaya tetapi juga ada yang meragukannya. Sasuke masih dilirik dengan pandangan sinis, namun tidak memusuhi seperti kemarin. Setidaknya itu sedikit membuat Sasuke agak lega. Hanya sedikit.

"Dimana Naruto?" Sasuke bergumam sendiri, kepalanya menoleh kiri dan kanan untuk meemukan makhluk eksentrik kuning itu. Sedikit terburu-buru, ia bergerak menelusuri area kampus.

Untuk hari ini, tidak ada yang berani melemparinya dengan bahan makanan ataupun benda keras saat ia berlari di lorong koridor. Hanya bisikan pelan dan tatapan mata, oke Sasuke sudah terbiasa akan hal itu jadi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil, tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Naruto, apa kau disini?!" Sasuke menengok ke salah satu ruang belajar, nihil.

"Naruto!" Ia berlari lagi menuju kantin, berharap pemuda pirang itu ada disana.

Sasuke hanya minta penjelasan apa yang sedang terjadi kemarin. Dan bagaimana tiga sekawan badut itu sampai babak belur.

"Nar—!" Teriakannya terhenti saat speaker di seluruh kampus mulai menyala dengan bunyi statis.

Sasuke berhenti berlari dan mendengarkan.

" _ **Halo penghuni kampus**_ _ **—**_ _ **"**_

' _Itu suara Naruto!'_ Sasuke menoleh ke arah salah satu speaker di tembok.

"— _ **Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa ada tiga orang brengsek yang terikat di tiang bendera. Sebenarnya aku malas menjelaskannya, bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung dari sang mastermind, Sai."**_

' _Sai? Apa maksudnya Sai? Apa hubungannya dengan si senyum palsu itu?'_ Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

" _ **Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Aku tidak ingin terikat di kursi ini! Dan matikan siarannya!"**_ Kali ini Sasuke bisa mendengar nada kemarahan di suara Sai.

Di arah koridor yang berlawanan, terdengar langkah kaki berat yang sedang berlari. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati dua _security_ serta seorang dosen sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan wajah marah. Tidak, kemarahan itu tidak ditujukan pada Sasuke, melainkan hal lain.

"Aku ingin kalian mendisiplinkan Naruto dan Sai! Tangkap kedua anak nakal itu!" Seorang dosen sedang memberi perintah.

Sasuke panik, ia harus mengulur waktu agar ia sampai lebih dulu di ruang penyiaran lantai tiga. Matanya melirik benda berat yang ada disampingnya, lemari besi bekas yang menumpuk dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

' _Bagus. Ini dapat menghambat mereka sejenak.'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Dengan susah payah, Sasuke mendorong tumpukan barang bekas tersebut untuk menutup jalan.

Sang dosen yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak marah. "HEI, JANGAN MENGHALANGI JALAN KAMI!"

 _ **BRUUAAKKK!**_ Terlambat. Barang-barang rongsokan itu sudah terlanjur jatuh berdebam dan menutupi separuh lantai koridor. Bahkan lantai marmer pun retak ketika benda besi berat tersebut menghantam lantai.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! _DETENTION!_ " Sang dosen berteriak murka.

" _Sorry._ " Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, kemudian berbalik arah menuju tangga.

" _ **Jadi Sai, bagaimana kau merencanakan semua ini? Dan apa alasannya?"**_ Suara Naruto terdengar lagi dari arah speaker. Tenang namun mengancam. Ia menginterogasi Sai layaknya seorang polisi yang siap menjatuhkan hukuman gantung bagi sang pelaku.

" _ **Naruto, hentikan hal ini! Lepaskan aku dari kursi ini!"**_

" _ **Hm? Apa kau tidak nyaman duduk di kursi empuk berbusa tebal itu? Atau kau tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang aku keluarkan?"**_ Naruto membalas.

" _ **NARUTO!"**_ Sai berteriak marah. Sangat marah.

Sasuke masih mendengarkan interogasi itu dengan seksama, namun kakinya tidak berhenti berlari menaiki tangga. Ia bahkan beberapa kali meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menubruk mahasiswa lain. Pikirannya berkecamuk, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa Sai ikut-ikutan dalam hal ini?

" _ **Jadi**_ _ **—**_ _ **"**_ Bunyi statis dari arah speaker terdengar lagi. _**"**_ _ **—**_ _ **Kau masih tidak mau mengakui perbuatanmu, Sai?"**_

" _ **Jangan, kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu, Naruto!"**_

Sasuke sudah sampai di lantai tiga, ia terengah-engah sejenak, menengok kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan dimana letak ruang penyiaran tersebut.

" _ **Baiklah, aku terpaksa melakukan hal terakhir ini. Video yang membuktikan bahwa kau bersalah, Sai."**_ Naruto mengancam.

" _ **Jangan, aku mohon!"**_

Tepat ketika itu juga, sebuah layar putih ukuran raksasa terbentang lebar di tengah-tengah kampus dari lantai atas. Proyektor besar yang sudah direncanakan berdiri tegak di tengah lapangan, tidak jauh dari tiang bendera yang sedang mengikat Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin.

Suara dengung proyektor terdengar, cahaya berkedip beberapa kali kemudian menyala terang, memantulkan adegan video ke arah layar putih tadi.

Agak buram dan terlalu terang karena pantulan sinar matahari, namun masih bisa dilihat.

Semua kumpulan mahasiswa yang bergerombol di halaman kampus langsung mengeluarkan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Bersiap merekam video dari layar putih tadi.

Sasuke terdiam. Terengah-engah sebentar. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia juga penasaran dengan kejadian di hotel Extravagansa, dimana ia dipaksa mabuk oleh Suigetsu.

Video bergerak pelan, agak goyang. Detik selanjutnya latar belakang menunjukkan sebuah koridor hotel dengan Sasuke yang tertidur pulas karena mabuk. Juugo memapah Sasuke masuk ke salah satu kamar hotel dan melemparkannya ke ranjang. Tidak ada suara sama sekali hanya gambar yang memperlihatkan Karin yang terkikik geli ketika Juugo menampar-nampar pipi Sasuke untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu sudah benar-benar mabuk.

Kamera bergerak ke arah lain, ada Sai di dalam kamar tersebut. Duduk dengan pongah di salah satu kursi. Disampingnya berdiri dua orang pria yang memasuki umur 40 tahun, sepertinya mereka itu adalah suruhan Sai untuk membuat skandal nantinya.

Sai terlihat terkejut ketika kamera menyorot ke arah wajahnya. Ia begerak panik dan menyambar kamera tersebut, lalu melemparkannya sembarang.

Video menunjukkan kamera tengah terbanting berkali-kali kemudian tergeletak diam di lantai, namun masih menyorot Sai yang sedang menampar Suigetsu. Sai terlihat murka sembari menunjuk kamera dan Suigetsu bergantian.

Juugo menengahi pertengkaran dan membungkuk minta maaf pada Sai, sedangkan Suigetsu hanya terkekeh pelan. Mungkin baginya, Sai yang sedang marah terlihat sangat lucu.

Karin berjalan perlahan menuju kamera kemudian video terhenti sampai disitu. Layar kembali menampilkan warna putih dan proyektor dimatikan.

Semua mahasiswa terdiam. Hening. Bahkan lebih hening dibandingkan perkuburan. Detik selanjutnya seruan dan suara tidak percaya langsung keluar dari mulut penghuni kampus. Mereka berbondong-bondong mengetik sesuatu di ponsel masing-masing dengan senyum dan tawa puas. Seakan-akan mereka adalah reporter yang sudah berhasil memburu berita hangat.

Sasuke terdiam walaupun napasnya masih terengah-engah. Ia tidak percaya kalau Sai yang merencanakan ini semua. Memfitnah dan membuatnya terlibat dalam skandal palsu ini. Untuk apa? Karena apa? Sebenci itukah Sai pada dirinya?

Bunyi statis dari arah speaker mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

" _ **Bagaimana? Apakah kalian, para penonton, menyukai video tersebut?"**_ Suara Naruto terlihat bersemangat seakan-akan sedang menyiarkan berita bola. Sedangkan di sisi lain, samar-samar, terdengar juga isak tangis Sai.

Sasuke tidak punya banyak waktu, ia harus menghentikan ini semua. Kakinya kembali melesat berlari menuju ruang penyiaran yang berada di ujung kiri koridor. Ruangan paling ujung bekas gudang.

Sial, kenapa ruang penyiaran bisa sejauh ini sih?!

" _ **Jadi, Sai, maukah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau terlibat dalam hal ini?"**_ Naruto kembali menginterogasi.

" _ **Hentikan..."**_ Bisikan lirih terdengar dari Sai.

" _ **Hm? Apa? Aku tidak dengar."**_ Naruto memancing dengan kalimat ejekan.

" _ **Kumohon Naruto, hentikan."**_

Tidak ada balasan dari Naruto, mungkin ia sedang menahan kemarahannya untuk tidak menonjok Sai saat itu juga.

" _ **Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"**_ Nada yang rendah dan dingin keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tanpa melihat pun, Sasuke yakin mata biru cerah itu kini berubah menjadi kilat yang mengerikan.

" _ **Aku..."**_ Ada getar di suara Sai. Keraguan dan ketakutan. _**"Itu karena aku mencin**_ _ **—**_ _ **"**_

 _ **BRAAAKK!**_ —

Pintu ruang penyiaran terbanting terbuka. Sasuke berhasil menendang pintu malang itu hingga engselnya rusak. _Well_ , ia tidak ada waktu untuk mengetuk pintu, bukan?

Naruto dan Sai berbalik. Terkejut menatap Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah di ambang pintu. Oh jangan lupakan juga mata onyx yang sedang murka itu.

" _ **Halo, Sasu**_ _ **—**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Bip!**_ —Sasuke menekan tombol _'air off'_ dan seketika siaran langsung itu terhenti.

Naruto berdehem kecil, kemudian menyapa lagi. "Halo, Sasuke, aku harap kau menyukai pertunjukkan ku."

Sasuke diam, berdiri di depan Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang saling menyilang di depan dada.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto polos ketika ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Kau meminjam properti kampus tanpa ijin, Dobe. Menerobos secara ilegal ke ruang penyiaran, membuat tiga orang babak belur, dan menyandera seorang mahasiswa."

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. _"Well, yeah. But_ _—_ _"_

"Dan membuatku harus kena ' _detention'_ dari dosen." Sasuke menekankan kata _'detention'_ agak keras.

" _Sorry."_ Naruto membungkuk, menyesal.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto lembut, kemudian berjalan ke arah Sai yang tengah tersiksa duduk terikat di kursi.

"Dobe, pinjami aku pisau atau gunting."

"Kau ingin membunuhnya, Teme?! Aku rasa kau berlebih—"

"Aku ingin membebaskannya, Idiot! Jadi cepat berikan aku pisau atau gunting!" Balas Sasuke tidak terima dituduh seperti itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto segera mencari gunting di laci terdekat dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sai masih menahan isak tangis selagi Sasuke membebaskannya dari belitan tali tambang itu.

Naruto bersender di dinding terdekat sembari melipat kedua tangannya, matanya menatap Sai nyalang. Sedikit saja ada gerakan yang membahayakan dari Sai maka Naruto bersiap menyergapnya lagi.

Namun Sai kelihatan tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Walaupun sudah dibebaskan, ia masih saja tidak beranjak dari kursi itu, hanya diam menunduk.

"Aku..." Suara Sai serak. "Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku iri padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam, begitu pun juga Naruto. Tidak ada reaksi yang kentara dari dua orang itu, jadi Sai kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintai Naruto dari dulu." Sai mengepalkan tangannya. "Dan aku marah saat Naruto lebih menyukaimu, Sasuke. Makanya aku merencanakan ini semua untuk menjatuhkanmu." Sambungnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus bebuat apa. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, meminta bantuan. Tetapi pemuda rambut pirang itu juga diam dan tidak ingin bertubrukan mata dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu mencintainya, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja pada Naruto perasaanmu itu?" Sasuke menambahi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali." Mata Sai beralih pada Naruto, namun pemuda pirang itu tidak membalas tatapannya. "Namun aku ditolak berkali-kali juga dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu dia lebih menyukaimu." Lanjutnya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kemarahanku menjadi dendam." Sai saling mengepalkan tangan. "Dan aku ingin sekali membuatmu hancur hingga Naruto meninggalkanmu. Tetapi rencanaku gagal karena si bodoh Suigetsu itu. Ia dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil video dan menyimpannya. Aku bahkan bilang untuk segera menghancurkan video itu tapi dia mengatakan video itu adalah bukti agar aku mau membayar hutang piutang bisnisnya." Gigi Sai begemelutuk menahan amarah.

"Jadi kau adalah 'malaikat' yang dimaksud Suigetsu, huh?" Sasuke berkomentar.

Ada dengusan sinis dari Sai. "Malaikat? Seandainya aku malaikat, maka Naruto tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Ada hening yang panjang. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menyambar lengan pemuda onyx itu.

"Kita pulang, masalah kita sudah selesai."

"Tunggu." Sasuke menahan tarikan dari Naruto. Kemudian menatap Sai yang masih menunduk diam tidak bicara. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku akan menganggap hal ini tidak pernah ada. Aku juga tidak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi. Aku cuma minta, hentikan kebencianmu padaku."

Sai tidak mengangguk tapi juga tidak menggeleng, ia hanya terisak kecil. Mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Ayo, Dobe." Ajak Sasuke, tetapi kali ini Naruto yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Keluarlah duluan. Nanti aku menyusul." Naruto berucap tegas. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah serius Naruto tengah mengamati Sai yang sedang menangis.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar duluan." Ujar pemuda raven itu seraya keluar dari ruang penyiaran, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai yang hanya berdua di dalam.

"Kau bebas membenciku, karena aku manusia rendahan." Sai mulai angkat bicara saat mereka tinggal berdua saja. "Aku sadar aku tidak pantas menerima maaf darimu tapi kumohon jangan ting—" Kalimatnya terhenti ketika Naruto jongkok dihadapannya sembari menyentuh tangannya.

Mata hitam itu beradu pandang dengan iris biru langit. Mata yang Sai kenal seperti tahun lalu, cerah dan terang. Menghipnotisnya hingga membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya tidak suka caramu." Naruto berujar pelan. "Dan jangan berpikiran aku meninggalkanmu, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu karena kau temanku."

Teman, kata yang menyakitkan bagi Sai. Tetapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan tidak dianggap sama sekali.

"Bisakah aku menciummu sekali saja?" Sai menatap Naruto lekat. Berharap. "Hanya sekali saja, tidak lebih. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Naruto berpikir keras. Ia menoleh ke ambang pintu, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang datang kemudian berbalik menatap Sai.

"Sekali. Hanya sekali." Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya membentuk angka satu.

Sai mengangguk. Kedua tangannya menangkup ke masing-masing pipi Naruto, membawa wajah tegas dengan rohong kokoh itu ke arahnya. Sai memejamkan matanya dan detik selanjutnya sapuan lembut dari bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Napas hangat sang Uzumaki menghembus ke kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Sai merasakan kegembiraan sekaligus kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Bibir Sai gemetar membalas ciuman itu. Tangisan pun tidak bisa dibendungnya, isak tangis terdengar namun Naruto meredamnya dengan ciuman yang dalam. Kecupan manis yang menangkan dan hisapan kecil penuh sayang. Hingga akhirnya kebahagiaan 5 detik itu harus terpisah.

Naruto menatap Sai, menghapus air mata pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat itu. Tidak ada ucapan ataupun kalimat yang terlontar. Mereka lebih suka kesunyian tanpa ada gangguan dari kalimat tidak bermakna. Hanya saling memandang, memerangkap mata masing-masing dalam kesedihan yang dipantulkan.

"Aku harus pergi. Sasuke menungguku." Naruto memisahkan diri, mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sai.

Sai mengangguk pasrah, mencoba menahan nyeri di dadanya. "Hati-hati di jalan." Ucapan yang terlalu formal, seperti orang asing yang baru bertemu.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia memilih bangkit lalu berjalan menjauh. Baru saja ia melangkah keluar dari ruang penyiaran, Sasuke sudah menunggunya tidak jauh dari sana. Bersender pada dinding sambil menerawang langit-langit.

"Apa kau menghitung cicak di atas sana?" Tanya Naruto, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "5 cicak." Jawabnya.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh dan menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat kau menciumnya, apa kau mulai menyukainya?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau cemburu?" Tanyanya, melempar candaan. Berharap Sasuke mengeluarkan sifat angkuh dan _tsundere_ -nya lagi. Namun jawaban yang diterima malah membuat Naruto ternganga.

"Ya, aku cemburu." Sasuke bicara tegas, ada senyum kecil diujung bibirnya. "Karena sekarang, kau adalah pacarku."

.

Latar belakang berpindah menjadi ke kediaman Uchiha yang megah. Mobil mewah Sasuke terparkir sembarang di halaman depan beserta sepeda kesayangan Naruto.

 _ **Bruk!**_ —Punggung Sasuke membentur pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto terus menciuminya tanpa henti.

"Hentikan, Idiot. Daritadi kau terus menciumiku, kita bahkan belum masuk kamar." Ujar sang Uchiha sembari susah payah membuka pintu kamar. Beberapa pelayan wanita yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menutup mulut sembari cekikikan kecil.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Teme. Aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu."

Sasuke berdecak jengkel. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu kemudian menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar.

Pintu dikunci dengan cepat. Sasuke berbalik dan bersandar di sisi tembok menunggu sang predator untuk memakannya.

"Matamu berubah lagi, Dobe." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Apa kau sedang menakut-nakutiku? Atau bernafsu padaku?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Rendah dan dalam. "Keduanya." Jawabnya singkat.

Detik berikutnya, tangan tan Naruto menyambar leher sang Uchiha dan membawa wajah manis Sasuke ke arahnya. Mencumbui bibir pink pucat itu penuh gairah.

Dengusan napas berhembus keras, menghantarkan nafsu dan libido. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan yag kuat dalam sekejap. Bercumbu dengan lidah yang saling bermain, bergulat bersama saliva.

Sasuke mengerang kecil ketika seluruh organ mulutnya disentuh oleh lidah Naruto. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan napas panas sang dominan di kulit wajahnya. "Naru—hmph!" Bibirnya mencoba berucap, namun segera dibungkan oleh sang Uzumaki.

Naruto seperti serigalah yang hilang kendali, ia menyambar baju Sasuke dan membukanya tergesa-gesa, melemparnya sembarang kemudian kembali mencumbui kulit putih mulus itu.

Kepala Sasuke terdongak ke atas sembari mendesah. Menerima hisapan sang dominan di sekitar leher dan dadanya. Ia yakin tanda _kissmark_ itu akan membekas sampai besok. Tetapi siapa yang peduli soal tanda kemerahan di seluruh tubuhnya? Mereka sudah resmi pacaran dan Naruto berhak menjajah tubuhnya.

Menjajah. Memikirkan kata itu membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin panas. Ia mendesah kecil, memiringkan lehernya untuk memberikan akses bagi sang dominan untuk terus mencumbuinya.

Bagaimana rasanya dijajah oleh tubuh kekar milik Naruto? Direngkuh oleh lengan dan otot kuat pemilik kulit tan itu? Apakah ia sanggup kalau harus ditatap oleh mata biru yang sedang berkilat nafsu memandangnya?

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil, menghentikan cumbuannya. Ia menatap sang Uchiha dengan bingung. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak fokus dengan cumbuanku. Apakah tidak enak? Tidak nikmat?" Tanyanya agak merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, malu. Takut-takut ketahuan kalau dia sedang mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang mesum. "Tidak, bukan itu kok... Aku suka cumbuanmu."

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau melamun tadi?"

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, itu saja." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto pelan kemudian memilih duduk di tepi ranjang. Ekor matanya mencoba melirik gundukan di selangkangan Naruto namun segera mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak terlalu kentara.

Tetapi Naruto sudah terlanjur melihat lirikan singkat tersebut dan menyeringai tipis. "Hmm, memikirkan sesuatu yang lain? Maksudmu ini?" Tangannya menunjuk ke arah selangkangannya sendiri. Menggoda Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha hanya mendengus tipis. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan 'barang' kecilmu itu."

Naruto terkekeh lucu, ia mendekat dan memerangkap sang Uchiha diantara tubuhnya dan ranjang. "Kau yakin tidak mau memastikan punyaku dulu? Mungkin saja sekarang sudah besar dan setegak tiang bendera." Candanya.

Naruto membawa tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam celananya. Melewati kain boxer, menyentuh bulu-bulu pirang halus, dan berhenti tepat di ujung batang kejantanannya yang sudah basah.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto jahil.

Sasuke berusaha bersikap tenang dan angkuh. Ia mengedikkan bahunya malas. "Yeah, lumayan." Jawabnya santai, padahal degup jantungnya sudah seperti orang lari marathon 1 km.

Naruto tertawa kecil, lucu mendengarkan kebohongan pacarnya itu. Ia mendekat dan mencium kening Sasuke kemudian merambah ke daerah telinga. "Sentuh aku lagi, buat aku mabuk." Bisiknya lembut.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke langsung mematuhi perintah mutlak dari sang dominan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya maju-mundur, mengocok selangkangan yang berdenyut itu dengan hati-hati.

Naruto mengerang pendek, menutup kuat-kuat kelopak matanya, menikmati sentuhan dari sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menyukai ekspresi yang ditampilkan kekasihnya itu. Seksi adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeksripsikannya. Wajah tegas, rahang kokoh, dan bulir-bulir keringat di sekitar pelipis, benar-benar perpaduan yang menakjubkan.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memanggil lembut.

Sang Uzumaki membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Iris biru bertatapan langsung dengan onyx hitam yang sedang memantulkan nafsu birahi. Sasuke membuka mulutnya sedikit kemudian membasahi bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan gerakan lidah sensual. Apakah ia sedang menggoda predator yang kelaparan? Tidakkah ia tahu kalau predator itu berbahaya?

Jantung Naruto berdetak keras, sekeras otaknya berteriak untuk menahan nafsu yang membuncah. Sayangnya, otak kalah oleh insting liar sang predator. Kebutuhan pertama predator adalah makan dan yang kedua adalah kawin. Naruto tidak lapar sekarang ini. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah ' _mating_ ' alias kawin.

"Tanggung resiko apa yang kau perbuat, oke?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada rendah, agak mengancam.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia melirik sang dominan yang sedang tergesa-gesa melepas celana. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa." Sahut sang Uchiha, pura-pura polos.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. Kedua tangan tan-nya menarik leher belakang Sasuke dan membawanya untuk berciuman lagi. Bibir kembali bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak pernah bosan mengecup dan bermain lidah.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, mengungkapkan godaan yang merangsang. Naruto membalas dengan dengusan kecil. Menyukai perbuatan sang Uchiha.

Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar pasrah di leher sang dominan, membelai lembut tengkuk dan bahu lebar itu. Mencoba merasakan setiap otot kekar Naruto di balik kulit tan yang menawan.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto satu kali lagi sebelum melepaskannya dengan pandangan gelisah. " _Naruto, are you sure about this?_ "

" _About what?_ "

" _Our relationship? I don't know how to explain this, but my family is very... You know, difficult_."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, jengah. " _Listen bastard, i've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and you're not gonna ruin it with your emotional moral crap, okay?!_ "

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap gelisah ke arah wajah tegas itu.

Naruto menyentuh pipi putih Sasuke dan mengusapnya lembut, " _Listen me, everything is gonna be alright, i promise. You just need to believe me._ "

Ada sedikit senyum di ujung bibir Sasuke, ia mengusapkan pipinya ke telapak tangan kasar milik Naruto. " _Yes, i believe in you._ "

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali mencumbui bibir tipis milik Sasuke. Mendorong pelan tubuh sang Uchiha untuk berbaring seutuhnya di atas ranjang. Pemandangan yang sekali lagi membuat Naruto meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

Tangan tan itu menjamah leher sang Uchiha, mengusapnya lembut dan perlahan. Bergerak turun dengan jentikan nakal yang membuat Sasuke sedikit mendesah kecil. Melepaskan baju pemuda raven itu sebelum merayap ke daerah paling sensitif dan menonjol. Puting berwarna _pink_ yang tengah mengeras karena sentuhan kecil dari sang dominan.

"Kau suka?" Naruto bertanya setenang mungkin walaupun jantungnya sudah meletup-letup penuh nafsu.

Sasuke menatap sayu dengan anggukan pelan. Napas pemuda raven itu terengah-engah, menikmati permainan jari Naruto di putingnya. Cubitan kecil, sedikit puntiran dan tarikan halus cukup membuat seluruh darah Sasuke terpompa ke daerah selangkangan. Membuat benda yang tadinya tertidur mulai bangun karena terusik.

Jari ramping Sasuke bergerak menyentuh perut six pack sang kekasih. Mencoba merasakan otot terlatih dibalik kain t-shirt berwarna putih itu.

Naruto menyeringai tipis.

Ohh, seandainya saja sang dominan tahu betapa Sasuke menyukai seringai liar tersebut.

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Teme?" Tanya Naruto seraya membuka t-shirt yang dipakainya, menunjukkan enam otot terlatih di bagian perut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menarik lengan sang dominan untuk mendekat. Bibir kembali saling memagut, menghantarkan decakan basah hasil dari permainan lidah.

Tangan tan Naruto kembali bergeriliya, memuntir puting Sasuke yang tengah menggoda imannya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, memalingkan wajah sembari membusungkan dada. Seakan-akan meminta sang dominan untuk terus menjamah tubuhnya. Tentu saja penawaran itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Naruto. Siapa yang mau melewatkan hidangan istimewa di depan matanya?

Dengan lahap Naruto meraup puting berwarna pink tersebut. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan sesekali mengigitnya lembut.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kecil menerima serangan tersebut. Ia mengusap rambut pirang itu dengan jambakan lembut. "Ahhnn—Nghhhh!"

Mata biru mendongak kecil, menatap ekspresi sang Uchiha. "Khau shuka—hmmphh." Tanyanya disela-sela hisapannya.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Membusungkan dadanya lebih tinggi. "Suka—aahnnn—"

Naruto menyeringai puas, ia melepaskan hisapannya dengan bunyi _**-plop!-**_ nyaring. Membiarkan tetes air liur membasahi puting yang sudah memerah itu. Tangannya merayap untuk mengusap pipi sang Uchiha. "Sasuke..." Ia memanggil dengan nada rendah dan berat. Suara yang disukai oleh pemuda raven itu. "...Maukah kau jadi istriku? Untuk saat ini saja juga tidak apa-apa."

Itu adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang didengar oleh Sasuke kalau saja otak Sasuke saat ini masih waras. Tetapi sekarang otaknya sudah gila dan terkontaminasi oleh Naruto, jadi pertanyaan tersebut dianggap wajar oleh organ pendengarannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Sasuke menjawab lembut namun tegas. Ia mengusap tangan Naruto yang tengah membelai pipinya. "Bukankah sekarang aku sudah jadi istrimu, papa?" Godanya dengan senyum tipis dan panggilan 'papa'.

Ahhh—mendengar panggilan itu hampir saja membuat Naruto ejakulasi dini.

Dengan tidak sabar, Naruto segera melepaskan celananya dan bergerak ke arah kepala Sasuke. Ia memerangkap kepala Sasuke di antara kedua pahanya sembari memegang kejantanannya yang sudah membengkak besar. Precum basah menetes di ujungnya.

"Mama, buka mulutnya." Pinta sang dominan sembari mengusapkan ujung kejantanannya yang sudah basah ke bibir Sasuke, seakan-akan sedang memoleskan sebuah _lipgloss_.

Sasuke menurut, ia membuka celah bibirnya sedikit. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat lubang urinal Naruto sebelum melahap batang kejantanan itu dengan perlahan. Rasa yang pertama kali diterima oleh indera pengecapnya nya adalah asin dan getir. Tidak enak namun memabukkan. Membuat ketagihan. Ia jadi ingin mencoba rasa dua bola testikel yang tengah menggantung dibawah sana.

"Ohhh— _fuck!_ " Naruto mengumpat nikmat ketika merasakan jilatan lembut di kantung testikelnya. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke tengah menikmati selangkangannya, menghisap dan memberi belaian halus di bawah sana.

Rangsangan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang. Dadanya turun-naik karena degup jantungnya yang cepat. Suara napasnya juga tidak beraturan. Bahkan pahanya bergetar kecil ketika Sasuke berhasil mempermainkan penisnya dengan lihai.

Lidah basah milik Sasuke bergerak lincah. Berputar di area testikel dan meliuk nakal di batang penis dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Membiarkan tetes air liurnya membasahi selangkangan sang dominan. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari penis Naruto membuat otak Sasuke semakin dipenuhi oleh nafsu.

Naruto melenguh berat, merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Tangannya membelai kepala Sasuke, menyisir lembut rambut hitam tersebut, kemudian menyingkap poni Sasuke hanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah yang tengah mengulum penisnya.

Sasuke melirik ke atas dengan sebelah pipi yang menggembul akibat mengulum kejantanan sang Uzumaki. Benar-benar mirip seperti seekor hamster yang sedang menyimpan makanan di pipinya.

"Mama..." Naruto memanggil lembut 'sang istri'. Menarik dagu Sasuke untuk mendongak, memaksa mulut kecil itu melepaskan penisnya dengan suara _**-Plop!-**_ kecil.

"Ya?" Sasuke membalas dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Buka mulutmu agak lebar, aku mungkin agak kasar." Perintah sang dominan seraya menyentuhkan penisnya di sekitar bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, sebab arti diam pemuda raven itu adalah tanda bahwa ia tidak menolak apapun yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

Jari tan milik Naruto membuka celah mulut Sasuke, kemudian memasukkan perlahan batang kejantanannya yang licin ke dalam rongga hangat tersebut.

Awalnya Sasuke menikmati benda besar yang tengah berdenyut itu di dalam mulutnya. Merasakan ujung penis sang Uzumaki menggesek lidah dan langit-langit mulutnya. Menyapa gigi dan tonsilnya dengan sodokan halus. Namun ritme lembut itu berubah menjadi kasar saat Naruto tidak dapat mengontrol nafsunya lagi.

Tangan tan Naruto mencengkram kedua pipi Sasuke, menahan kepala itu untuk tetap berada di kasur, sedangkan pinggulnya digerakkan turun-naik dengan cepat. Menggenjot rongga mulut sang Uchiha.

"Ahhh— _fuck!_ " Naruto mengumpat nikmat. Menggeram dengan napas berat. "Ohhh, nikmatnya." Ia mulai meracau. Hentakkan pinggulnya semakin kuat menghajar kerongkongan Sasuke.

"Hmmphh!—Ghook!—Nghhhp!" Sasuke tersedak menerima serangan brutal tersebut. Onyx nya terbelalak ngeri dengan tetes air di sudut matanya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya bergetar mencengkram paha Naruto, meminta berhenti.

Naruto melenguh kuat, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sang dominan untuk berhenti menikmati mulut becek yang kini penuh dengan tumpahan air ludah dan precum. Ia menggenjot pinggulnya lebih kuat. Menariknya ke atas lalu menenggelamkannya ke dalam kerongkongan Sasuke berulang kali.

"Ghhhk!—Ohhgkk!" Perut Sasuke mual saat ujung kejantanan Naruto terus menerus menghantam tonsilnya. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri namun Naruto dengan kuat menahan kepalanya untuk tetap berada di bawah. Membiarkan mulutnya menjadi pelampiasan penis Naruto.

"Mama—hhhh—ohh." Naruto memanggil dengan mata terpejam kuat. Nafsunya terus membuncah memikirkan bahwa kini pinggulnya tengah memperkosa mulut Sasuke dengan bar-bar layaknya boneka sex tanpa nyawa. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rambut hitam sang Uchiha, memaksa kepala itu untuk terus mengulum kejantanannya yang berdenyut keras.

Mata onyx hitam itu terbalik ke atas. Sedangkan mulut basahnya dipaksa terus terbuka untuk menerima sodokan dari batang kejantanan milik Naruto. "Hmmphh!—oghhkk! Nghmphh!" Liurnya dan precum milik Naruto bercampur menjadi satu di rongga mulut, mengocok seluruh isi di dalam rongga tersebut sampai tumpah melewati sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan rongga mulutnya mati rasa digesek oleh penis besar milik Naruto. "Nar—Oghkkk! Ghmphh!" Ia tidak diperbolehkan sama sekali berbicara oleh sang dominan, ia bahkan tidak diijinkan menolak perlakuan dari pemuda pirang yang tengah menggenjot mulutnya seperti binatang itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dengan tangan yang mencakar kuat-kuat paha Naruto. Membuat pemua pirang itu mendesis kecil kesakitan ketika kuku-kuku tersebut menancap di daging pahanya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi genjotan dan hentakkan di mulut Sasuke, Naruto bahkan semakin bergairah ketika melihat bola mata Sasuke yang terbalik hampir sekarat menahan mual dan sakit di kerongkongannya.

"Ahhhk! Aku mau keluar! Aahh!" Paha Naruto bergetar hebat. Ia menyentak terakhir kali dengan kuat sebelum membiarkan penisnya berdenyut-denyut tidak terkendali di dalam kerongkongan Sasuke. "Mama, telan spermaku—Ahhkk!" Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, cairan kental putih miliknya memompa keluar melalui ujung lubang urinal dan menyemprot tepat ke dalam saluran kerongkongan Sasuke. Memaksa sang Uchiha menelan habis sperma miliknya tanpa tercecer satu pun.

"Hmphhh!—Ghhmppph!" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar ketika menerima cairan asing itu di lambungnya. Ia bahkan sempat memukul-mukul paha Naruto saat sang dominan semena-mena memberinya minuman cairan kental putih dengan rasa getir tadi. Namun tidak ada gunanya lagi saat semprotan sperma itu terlanjur tertelan olehnya. Bercampur dengan sedikit air seni.

Naruto mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Sasuke yang becek. Ia bisa melihat warna putih kental berbaur dengan air liur mengalir melewati sudut bibir. Seksi dan sangat menggoda. Apalagi melihat mata onyx yang berusaha menampilkan _death glare_ ke arahnya namun malah berakhir dengan mata sayu dan napas tersengal.

"I—idhiot—hhhh." Sasuke berusaha berbicara dengan mulut penuh sperma dan ludah. Membuatnya semakin menggairahkan untuk dijamah lagi.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari ranjang untuk memuntahkan isi mulutnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, namun tindakannya segera dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan menutup mulut Sasuke.

"Telan." Perintah Naruto.

Satu kata itu langsung membuat Sasuke melempar _death glare_ nya yang paling galak ke arah si idiot pirang disampingnya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menelan sperma dan ludah sebanyak ini?! Bisa-bisa ia langsung muntah! Apa otak pemuda Uzumaki itu sudah gila?!

"Telan." Naruto mengulangi perintahnya lagi dengan nada berat. Itu bukan permintaan tetapi ucapan mutlak yang sama sekali tidak boleh ditolak.

Dengan berat hati dan mata terpejam kuat-kuat, Sasuke mencoba menelan seluruh cairan itu ke dalam lambungnya. Rasa getir, asin, dan aneh membuat lambungnya menggelegak mual namun ia bisa mengendalikannya dengan sangat baik.

Sasuke memberi _death glare_ lagi ke arah Naruto kemudian menepis tangan pemuda pirang itu dari mulutnya. "Sudah kutelan semua." Ucapnya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Ia membuka mulut Sasuke dan menarik lidah merah dan pendek itu dengan jarinya, memeriksa bahwa seluruh cairan miliknya sudah tertelan semua.

 _Clear_. Bersih total.

Entah karena libidonya yang tinggi atau otaknya memang mesum, penis Naruto mulai menegang lagi secara perlahan saat melihat betapa seksinya Sasuke sekarang. Lidah basah terjulur karena ditariknya, mata onyx yang melempar tatapan tajam namun menawan, juga tubuh putih mulus yang berkeringat. Ahhh, pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung menerjang maju, membuat Sasuke terlempar kembali ke atas ranjang. Tangan tan itu mencengkram paha sang Uchiha kemudian membukanya dengan lebar, memberi akses bagi Naruto untuk menatap hal yang paling menggiurkan bagi imannya. Penis Sasuke yang berdiri tegak dengan kepala berwarna _pink_ pucat, basah oleh cairan precum.

"Na—Naru, apa yang kau..." Kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat mata biru itu kembali berubah liar. Sasuke paham arti tatapan itu. Mata kelaparan yang sedang memandang tubuhnya layaknya hidangan makan malam mewah.

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih rahang kokoh sang dominan, mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di wajah tampan dan tegas itu. "Papa..." Ia memanggil lembut, memancing libido sang predator dengan jilatan bibir nakal. Untuk kali ini Sasuke rela melepaskan gelar 'stoic' Uchiha miliknya dan berubah menjadi binal. Hanya kali ini saja, dan hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

Naruto mendengus keras layaknya banteng, senang dan sedang bergairah. Ia meraup tangan Sasuke dan menggigitnya lembut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan pemuda pirang itu. Bagaikan binatang peliharaan yang meminta ijin pada majikannya untuk bermain.

Sasuke berpikir nakal, ia ingin menggoda Naruto lebih jauh lagi. "Lepaskan tanganku dan lihat aku." Pinta sang Uchiha.

Naruto menurut, ia melepaskan gigitannya di tangan Sasuke kemudian menatap pemuda raven itu dengan intens.

Sasuke mendesah kecil ketika tangan miliknya bermain di puting dan penisnya. Ia merayu Naruto dengan menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya melirik sang dominan puas ketika pemuda pirang itu tak berkedip menatapnya.

Kepala Sasuke menengadah, mengeluarkan desahan yang bagi telinga Naruto adalah nyanyian surga dunia. Tangan rampingnya mengocok kejantanannya sendiri, menambah irama becek di dalam desahannya.

Naruto meneguk liur. Alat kelaminnya berdenyut membengkak dan membesar. Berdiri dengan gagahnya saat melihat liukkan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang onani di depannya.

Sasuke menjilat dua jarinya kemudian bermain di cincing lubang anusnya. Menusuk satu secara perlahan dan disusul oleh jari satunya lagi. Dua jari itu bermain di dalam sana, menari, bergerak menggunting, maju-mundur, dan berputar untuk membuka jalan bagi penis Naruto nantinya.

"Ahhhhk!—" Sasuke tiba-tiba mendesah kuat saat dua jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian prostat miliknya. Ia melepaskannya saat sudah terasa becek dan siap. Kakinya terangkat ke atas, pahanya melebar dan kedua tangannya membuka lubang analnya, memperlihatkan lingkaran cincin anusnya yang basah dan berdenyut tidak terkendali.

"Papa, sentuh mama..." Pinta Sasuke lembut.

Kesalahan fatal!

Itu adalah kalimat yang sangat berbahaya diucapkan ke Naruto disaat pemuda kelebihan hormon itu sedang bergairah dan bernafsu. Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa saat libido Naruto memuncak ia akan bertindak layaknya orang bar-bar. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto kalau saat ini ia menerjang maju, mencengkram pinggul Sasuke, dan menenggelamkan penisnya yang besar itu ke dalam lubang anus Sasuke dengan satu kali hentakan yang keras.

"Akkhh!" Sasuke berteriak. Kepalanya terdongak dengan badan yang mengejang kuat saat merasakan penis Naruto masuk ke dalam tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Merobek lubang anusnya dengan satu kali sodokan brutal.

Sasuke mencengkram bantal di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat Naruto sibuk menggenjot lubangnya yang berdarah dengan kejam.

"Hhhhh—mama—ahhkkk—istriku." Naruto meracau. Napasnya memburu layaknya binatang liar, bulir-bulir keringat membasahi otot bahu dan lengannya saat dirinya mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga untuk menahan tubuh ramping Sasuke agar tidak melarikan diri dari jamahannya. Saat ini dia seperti banteng besar berotot yang sedang dalam masa kawin. Begitu brutal dan kasar.

Naruto mendengus keras. Tangan kanannya mengocok batang penis Sasuke sedangkan yang kiri memuntir puting pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke mendesah kuat. Kenikmatan dua arah di bagian dada dan selangkangannya membuatnya hampir gila. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain kenikmatan yang menjamahnya, seperti aliran listrik statis yang menyentrum setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya.

"Papa—aakhh!—Nghhhkk!" Sasuke ikut bermain dalam _roleplay_ kecil mereka. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leher kokoh sang Uzumaki, memeluk erat pemuda pirang yang tengah menyetubuhinya dengan brutal itu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara becek yang keluar dari lubang anusnya. Gesekan kuat antara dinding rektum dengan daging ereksi Naruto yang terus berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya.

Sodokan demi sodokan dilakukan oleh sang dominan. Ritme tetap namun juga kuat membuat Naruto mengambil alih seluruh kegiatan sex mereka. Ia bahkan memutar penisnya di dalam sana hanya untuk mendengar Sasuke mendesah lebih keras lagi.

Naruto menggoyang selangkangannya maju-mundur, sedikit hentakkan di prostat cukup untuk membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Sasuke bahkan harus memeluk Naruto cukup erat ketika tubuhnya terhentak kuat akibat sodokan pemuda pirang itu.

Desahan dan lenguhan memenuhi kamar luas itu, bahkan bunyi derit ranjang pun kalah oleh suara becek yang berasal dari liang anal Sasuke.

"Ahhh—hhhh— _fuck!_ " Naruto mengumpat nikmat. Otaknya dipenuhi oleh gairah dan nafsu, ia terangsang memikirkan bahwa sekarang batang kejantanannya dijepit oleh dinding rektum Sasuke. Keluar-masuk untuk menyetubuhi gua surgawi yang basah itu.

Penisnya berdenyut keras, namun ia menolak untuk mengakhiri kenikmatan singkat ini. Naruto mencoba memikirkan hal lain agar ia bisa bermain lebih lama. Bagaimana kalau menghitung domba? Atau menghapal rumus matematika?

"Papa—aahhhk!—setubuhi mama—hhh—sodok lebih kuat lagi." Sasuke berucap dengan wajah lelah dan keringat yang bercucuran. Mata onyx itu terlihat sayu namun masih menyisakan nafsu, sedangkan mulutnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan lidah basah yang menggiurkan. Benar-benar sosok yang sangat seksi dan merangsang.

Otak Naruto seakan-akan meledak. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir lagi mengenai menghitung domba apalagi menghapal rumus matematika. Yang ada dikepalanya sekarang adalah menyetubuhi Sasuke. Menyodomi gua hangat dan basah itu.

" _Fuck it!_ —Ghhk!—rasakan penisku!—Akhh!" Naruto menggenjot lubang anus Sasuke lebih kuat. Menghentaknya sekali kemudian bergerak memutar di dalam sana.

"Akhhh!" Serangan itu membuat pelukan Sasuke di leher Naruto terlepas. Tubuhnya terhempas ke atas kasur dengan punggung yang melengkung indah. Tangannya mencengkram seprei kuat-kuat sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dengan tetes air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibir.

"Hhhh—Ghkk!" Naruto meneguk air liurnya, kerongkongannya terasa kering namun tenaganya sama sekali tidak melemah sedikitpun. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit kemudian kembali menggenjot lubang anus Sasuke. Hentakkan dan sodokkan dilakukan bertubi-tubi tanpa henti, ia bisa merasakan liang hangat itu agak melonggar dan licin.

 _ **PLAAK!**_

"Akkh!" Sasuke berteriak ketika merasakan Naruto memukul sisi pantatnya dengan cukup keras.

"Jepit penisku—hhh—ketatkan lagi lubangmu." Perintah sang dominan dengan desahan rendah.

"Hhh—hhh—hhh." Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab, hanya suara desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mata onyx-nya berkedip sayu menatap langit-langit. Entah kenapa seluruh kamarnya memburam dan bergoyang, ia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mencari oksigen. Apakah ia akan pingsan?

 _ **PLAAAKK!**_ —Naruto menampar pantat Sasuke lebih kuat lagi. Tubuh sang Uchiha langsung tersentak dengan rintihan kecil. Tanda kemerahan bekas tangan terlihat jelas di bongkahan pantatnya.

"Jangan pingsan—hhhh." Ucap Naruto serak dan berat. "Aku masih belum—hhh—selesai." Sambungnya seraya membalik tubuh Sasuke untuk tengkurap.

Naruto menarik pinggul Sasuke ke atas, memaksa pemuda raven itu untuk menungging ke arahnya. Memberikan akses bagi sang dominan untuk melihat lubang basah dan gelap yang kini mulai terbuka longgar.

"Berhenti—hhh—aku capek." Sasuke memohon. Ia mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya namun bahunya langsung ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Belum—hhh—sedikit lagi." Ucap Naruto seraya mendekatkan ujung penisnya ke liang hangat itu. Dengan satu kali sodokan ringan, batang kejantanannya yang besar masuk dengan mulus ke dalam anus sang Uchiha.

Basah, hangat, dan licin. Kenikmatan yang membuat penis Naruto berdenyut-denyut meminta lebih.

Naruto mencengkram dua bongkahan pantat kenyal milik Sasuke kemudian menamparnya dengan suara _**-Plak!-**_ kecil. Tanda agar Sasuke mengetatkan lagi lubang analnya.

"Ahhhnn—nghhhh!" Sasuke mendesah. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhentak maju-mundur saat Naruto menyodominya. Tangannya meremas seprei kuat-kuat ketika batang kejantanan Naruto mengobrak-abrik lubangnya. Menyodok-nyodok prostatnya tanpa henti.

"Mama—Ghhk!—ahhh!" Naruto meracau. Memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sembari membayangkan bahwa ia akan menghamili Sasuke. Menanamkan benihnya di dalam lubang hangat itu.

Sasuke terangsang dengan panggilan itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya sendiri untuk mengocok penisnya. "Ahhhk! Papa—hhnnggg!" mata onyx-nya berkedip sekali, masih agak buram. Ia tidak mau pingsan sekarang tetapi tenaganya sudah hampir habis.

Naruto bangkit setengah berdiri seraya membuka paha Sasuke lebih lebar lagi. Ia kembali menghentakkan selangkangannya ke pantat Sasuke. Memaksa seluruh batang kejantanannya tenggelam ke dalam lubang basah yang sudah licin itu. Menyodok dinding rektum yang terus menerus meremas daging ereksinya.

"Hhh—Nghh!—ohhh _fuck!_ " Naruto mendesah dengan napas berat. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, memperlihatkan kulit tan eksotis yang mengkilat. Otot perutnya mengejang saat testikelnya mulai memompa sperma.

Sasuke mencakar seprei, lidahnya yang basah penuh air liur terjulur keluar. Bola matanya hampir terbalik ketika merasakan penis besar Naruto menghajar prostatnya bertubi-tubi. Dinding rektumnya berdenyut meremas, membuat sang dominan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Phapah—hhh—" Sasuke mencoba memanggil, namun rangsangan itu membuatnya tidak bisa bicara lagi selain merasakan aliran listrik statis menjalar di alat kelaminnya. Menyelimutinya dengan nafsu.

Sasuke mencengkram erat batang penisnya agar tidak keluar, namun Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dan mengambil alih untuk mengocok penis sang Uchiha.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang seketika, ia mulai panik. "Sthop—hhh—jhangan di kocok—Ahhkk!" Paha putihnya bergetar kuat ketika Naruto memerah penisnya layaknya sedang memerah sapi. "Aku mhau kheluar—Ahhhnn!"

"Keluarkan saja—hhh—" Perintah Naruto seraya terus menggenjot lubang anus dan mengocok penis Sasuke.

Seluruh tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, perutnya mengejang, dan detik selanjutnya, "AAaHhKkK!" Seluruh cairan sperma yang tersimpan di testikelnya menyemprot keluar, menodai seprei dan bantal miliknya.

Di sisi lain, otot perut Naruto ikut mengejang karena pijatan dinding rektum Sasuke di penisnya. Ia menghentak lebih kuat, memompa cairan sperma dari testikel menuju saluran urinal.

"Ahhk!—Sasuke!— _Fuck!_ " Naruto mengumpat dengan dengusan keras. Ia menyodok satu kali sebelum menenggelamkan seluruh batang kejantanannya yang berdenyut ke dalam lubang anus Sasuke. Menyemburkan benihnya yang banyak ke dinding rektum sang Uchiha. Membuat lubang anal Sasuke terasa penuh sesak oleh cairan putih kental yang hangat.

"Hhh—hhh." Naruto terengah-engah kelelahan. Ia mendiamkan sejenak batang penisnya sebentar sebelum mencabutnya dengan suara _**-Plop!-**_ kecil. Ia bisa melihat alat kelaminnya basah dan licin oleh spermanya sendiri saat keluar dari anus Sasuke yang menganga lebar. Memperlihatkan gua basah yang penuh cairan putih kental yang mengalir keluar secara perlahan.

Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke untuk berbaring telentang. Mata biru sapphire nya bisa melihat rasa lelah di raut wajah sang Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto menyetubuhi Sasuke layaknya binatang buas yang sedang kelaparan. Begitu brutal, bar-bar dan tanpa ampun.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana." Kata Naruto seraya mengusap bulir-bulir keringat di kening Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya hampir pingsan saja." Balasnya dengan senyum tipis. _Well_ , sampai sekarang pun pandangannya masih bergoyang dan agak buram.

 _ **Drrrrt!—Drrrt!**_

Ponsel milik Sasuke bergetar tiba-tiba, tanda panggilan masuk. Kedua mata langsung tertuju pada benda kecil itu. Di layar _handphone_ terpampang nama 'Hinata'. Sasuke langsung melirik Naruto,

"Angkatlah." Ucap sang Uzumaki. "Mungkin ada berita penting." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sedikit terpaksa, Sasuke langsung mengusap layar untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya?" Ia menjawab malas.

" _Uhm, Sasuke-kun apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"_ Suara Hinata terdengar samar-samar di ujung telepon, namun kelihatan jelas sekali ada yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Hm. Aku sibuk." Sasuke menjawab seadanya. Singkat dan padat.

" _Begitu ya, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu..."_ Ada nada ragu-ragu dari ucapan Hinata. _"...Aku sudah melihat video yang ditayangkan pagi ini. Tentang komplotan Suigetsu yang sengaja memfitnahmu. Video itu sangat viral hingga jadi trending di media sosial."_ Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Hm. Lalu?" Sasuke menyahut malas. Ia menarik tangan Naruto dan memaksa pemuda pirang itu untuk mengecup bibirnya.

" _Aku... Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal keputusanku semalam. Tidak seharusnya aku memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak."_ Jelas Hinata lagi.

"Hm." Sasuke tidak peduli, ia lebih menikmati cumbuan Naruto di bibirnya.

" _Jadi Sasuke-kun... Uhmm... bisakah kita kembali bersama lagi?"_ Pinta Hinata, harap-harap cemas.

Tidak ada jawaban selain decakan lidah dan dengusan napas. Membuat Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. _"Uhm, Hallo? Sasuke-kun? Kau sedang apa?"_

Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya pada Naruto dengan decakan jengkel. Sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu merebut ponsel dari tangannya.

"Hallo, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menyapa.

" _E_ _—_ _Eh? Naruto-kun? Apa yang_ _—_ _"_

"Begini, soal Sasuke... Ia sekarang sibuk denganku jadi tidak bisa diganggu." Naruto melirik sang Uchiha. Dibalas dengan seringai tipis oleh pemuda raven itu. "Dan soal hubungan kalian... Maaf saja, tapi sebaiknya kau berhenti berharap sebab Sasuke sudah jadi pacarku sekarang. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

" _A_ _—_ _Apa maksudmu? Tunggu dul_ _—_ _"_

 _ **Tuuut!**_ _ **—**_ _ **Tuuut!**_

Sambungan dimatikan oleh Naruto dengan semena-mena. Ia melirik Sasuke kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, tapi aku ini tipe cowok pencemburu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu berhubungan lagi dengan gadis itu."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, malas. "Terserahlah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya." Sahutnya. Ia kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang Uzumaki, menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan onyx hitamnya yang lembut. "Bagiku, kaulah yang terpenting sekarang."

Naruto mendengus tertawa, menarik pinggang sang Uchiha dan kembali mencumbu bibir tipis berwarna _pink_ pucat itu. Belum sempat mereka menuju ronde kedua, ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar.

 _ **Drrrt!**_ _ **—**_ _ **Drrrt!**_

Kali ini nama 'Uchiha Itachi' yang terpampang disana. Sasuke segera melepaskan cumbuan mereka dengan panik, kemudian menyambar _handphone_ -nya dengan cepat.

"Halo kak, apa kabar?" Sasuke menyapa terlalu formal, membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sebegitu menakutkankah Itachi itu sampai-sampai Sasuke menjadi penurut seperti ini?

" _Hm, kau benar-benar hebat dalam menyelesaikan masalahmu ya? Sampai-sampai videonya menjadi viral seperti ini."_ Ucap Itachi sambil memandang layar komputernya yang menampilkan video Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin yang tengah terikat di tiang bendera. _"Apa kau yang melakukan ini semua, Sasuke?"_ Tanya sang kakak penasaran.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya kemudian melirik Naruto ragu. "Uhh, tidak. Aku dibantu seorang teman."

" _Teman?"_ Itachi menaikan satu alisnya, terdengar tertarik. Ia menatap dokumen yang berada di sebelah komputernya. Biodata diri Uzumaki Naruto. _"Sasuke, kau tahu kan kalau kakakmu ini hebat dalam mencari informasi? Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga punya banyak mata-mata?"_

"A—Apa maksudmu, kak?"

Itachi memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap jendela kaca, menatap padatnya jalur lalu lintas di kota New york. _"Maksudku adalah kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, termasuk menyembunyikan seorang Uzumaki Naruto."_

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya. Tangannya gemetaran. Panik mulai melanda, membuat kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering mendadak.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto lagi-lagi langsung menyambar ponsel Sasuke dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang mulai berteriak panik untuk minta dikembalikan ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

" _Ah, Naruto..."_ Sapa Itachi tenang. _"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke."_ Sambungnya. Tidak terkejut sama sekali melihat fakta kalau Naruto sedang bersama dengan adiknya sekarang. _"Biar kutebak, kalian pacaran sekarang?"_ Tanyanya.

"Ya, kami pacaran." Jawab Naruto jujur sembari menghalau tangan Sasuke yang memaksa untuk merebut ponselnya kembali.

"Kembalikan, Dobe!"

"Diamlah, Teme! Aku sedang bicara dengan kakakmu!" Sungut Naruto kesal.

Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan pertengkaran yang dilakukan dua pemuda tanggung itu. Sang Uchiha sulung mendengus kecil. _"Naruto, dengarkan aku..."_

Pertengkaran terhenti, baik Naruto dan Sasuke langsung diam mendengarkan. Menatap ponsel kecil itu dengan seksama.

Itachi mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. _"...Aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan kalian. Disini, di New york, hal itu lumrah terjadi."_

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak percaya bahwa kakanya merestui hubungan mereka.

" _Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, Naruto..."_ Nada suara Itachi berubah menjadi berat dan mengancam, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. _"...Kalau kau berani menyakiti adikku sedikit saja, aku bersumpah, aku akan mengejarmu sampai neraka dan menyiksamu sampai kau memohon untuk mati dua kali, mengerti?"_ Ancamnya dingin.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali. Ketakutan. "Si—Siap, kakak ipar! Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke seujung kuku pun!" Jawabnya seraya melakukan gerakan hormat.

" _Hm, bagus. Dan katakan juga pada Sasuke, kalau dia tidak perlu memikirkan soal ayah. Aku akan membuat ayah merestui hubungan kalian walaupun harus memakai cara kekerasan."_ Ungkap Itachi lagi seraya bersender di kursinya yang empuk.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Sasuke segera menyambar ponsel yang dipegang oleh Naruto. "Kakak, terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya senang.

" _Hm, sama-sama."_

 _ **Tuut!**_ _ **—**_ _ **Tuut!**_

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Itachi sepihak, bahkan tanpa sempat Sasuke mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Pemuda raven itu melirik Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

" _Yess!_ Kita akan menikah! Aku akan menikah denganmu!" Naruto menerjang Sasuke, memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat.

"Hei, kakakku tidak bilang kalau kita boleh menikah. Dia hanya bilang merestui hubungan pacaran kita." Jawab Sasuke seraya memukul lembut kepala Naruto.

Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Kalau diperbolehkan, maukah kau menikah denganku Sasuke?"

Sang Uchiha membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil. "Hmph! Aku malas menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, jangan begitu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Tck!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. "Tentu saja aku mau, Idiot."

Naruto terkekeh. Ia mengecup kening Sasuke dengan lembut. _"I love you."_

"Idiot..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. _"...I love you too."_

 _._

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 **Yes! Akhirnya ya Tuhan, selesai juga *sembah sujud***

 **Endingnya gaje tapi biarlah... biarkan aku bernyanyi "Let it goo~ Let it goo~"**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca fic saya ini. Reviewer, silent readers, kalian yang terbaik *acungin empat jempol***

 **I love you, guys! XD**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, guys *Crow terbang sanbil makan Cakes***


End file.
